Por las buenas o por las malas
by AkaneSayumi
Summary: "Estoy harta de que todos se metan en mi vida y en mi relación con Ranma. Después de que regresamos de Jusenkyo todo siguió igual y yo sé que él me ama, aunque siempre evade el tema. Bien, entonces yo haré mi vida lejos de todos, pero Ranma se ira conmigo por las buenas o por las malas."
1. 1

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **Capitulo 1**_

 _[Hola... suspiró... respiro el aire fresco, pero desde mi casa, bueno mi casa nueva, por el momento porque lamentablemente llegara el momento en el que me vaya de aquí porque debo de hacerme cargo de mi dojo, al igual que Ranma. Tengo la sala y comedor atrás de mí que es el lugar en donde hice las mejores locuras que fueron exageradas, pero que me llevó a la felicidad. La verdad no entiendo cómo fue posible que hiciera algo que a mí me hacían en el tiempo que tengo conociendo a Ranma y... todo comenzó así]_

Akane venía de la tienda después de comprar unas cosas que le pidió Kasumi y caminaba por las calles de Nerima. Casi siempre iba con Ranma, pero "extrañamente" desapareció. Había pasado un año desde la boda y su relación con Ranma podría seguir siendo la misma, pero ya no peleaba tanto con él y la mayoría de los motivos era porque lo miraba con Ukyo y Xiam Pu... justo como ahora. Los veía de lejos, ellas peleaban y Ranma estaba en medio. Suspiró porque estaba convencida de que jamás acabaría, ni siquiera si se casara con él.

No aparentaba, pero cada vez se desesperaba por eso. Ahora tenían diecisiete años, pero sabiendo que todavía eran inmaduros no encontraba una manera de acercarse a él y pensaba que si las cosas seguían así, podría arruinar su relación... ¡¿Cuál relación?! Ella solo era la prometida de palabra por sus padres, no por ellos. ¿Cuándo será el día en el que todo cambie?

Siguió su camino y fue cuando Ranma se dio cuenta de su presencia y sin que se dieran cuenta las chicas se fue y siguió a su prometida. Cada vez la sentía más lejos y eso no le gustaba, podría no haber tantas peleas como antes, pero eso era lo más preocupante para él. Habido incluso una semana sin pelear y eso estaba mal, para él. Iba pensando, pero se dio cuenta que no estaba, la perdió de vista y se maldijo por eso. Sabía que iría a casa por lo que él siguió su camino.

Más adelante, Akane estaba escondida atrás de una pared. Lo que menos que quería era discutir con Ranma porque sabía que terminaría muy mal y podría ser la peor porque estaba molesta consigo misma y no evitó llorar porque se sentía asfixiada porque no soportaba más esta situación, su vida diaria, peleas, que tu padre te presione para que se lleve bien con Ranma y puedan casarse, las chicas e infinidad de cosas.

Respiró y exhaló. Se limpió sus lágrimas y al querer salir brincó del susto al tener a una persona de más o menos su tamaño y con una capucha café. No mostraba su rostro y tenía una maleta negra en la mano.

—Tu futuro y felicidad—dijo la persona dándole la maleta. Su voz era dudosa porque no se podía saber si era hombre o mujer.

Akane tomó la maleta y la persona hizo reverencia y desapareció rápidamente.

—Espere—dijo Akane, pero ya era tarde porque se había ido.

Akane miró la maleta y la sentía un poco pesada. La puso en el suelo y la abrió. Agrandó los ojos era...

—¡Esto no es mi futuro y felicidad! —gritó—. ¡Te equivocaste, esto es para mi hermana!

Akane no dejaba de ver esos billetes que no sabía en si cuanto era. Podría ser más de 100 millones de yenes o es un aproximado. Cerró el maletín rápidamente, no sabía que hacer con ese dinero, pero tampoco lo podía dejar ahí.

—¿Qué hago? —se preguntó.

 _[Exactamente ¿Qué hago con este dinero que no era mío? A partir de ahí todo comenzó a cambiar, me sentía rara... no sé cómo explicarlo. Como una adrenalina de que podía hacer todo lo que me propusiera. Era muy raro. Después supe por qué, pero eso vendrá más adelante, después de eso estaba nerviosa porque no sabía que hacer con ese dinero y no podía quedármelo, pero tampoco podía dejarlo ahí]_

* * *

No le quedó de otra y sin que se diera cuenta su familia, subió con la maleta y la escondió debajo de su cama. Tenía aun en sus manos las compras por lo que bajó rápidamente y cuando estuvo al final de las escaleras anunció su llegada.

Ya en la cena, Ranma se dio cuenta de que ella estaba preocupada por algo y lo veía porque las manos de ella temblaban. ¿pasaba algo? Después de la comida, cuando ella estaba por entrar a su cuarto la detuvo.

—Akane —la llamó.

Akane brincó del susto y se pegó a la puerta como una manera de que no entraría a su cuarto. Ranma se extrañó con su comportamiento.

—¿Estás bien?

—Si, ¿por qué? — le sonrió de una manera extraña, eso pensaba Ranma.

—Akane, lo que paso en la tarde yo...

—No te preocupes—entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

Por supuesto, sabía que estaba enojada. Efectivamente, porque ella maldecía a Ranma todo lo que podía. Pataleaba y gritaba en silencio. Por otro lado, Ranma se fue furioso a su habitación, pero con él mismo. Sabía que la hacía sufrir por no poder corresponder a sus sentimientos, o bueno, más bien, por el momento, no se atrevía a decirle de frente que le gustaba porque a pesar de lo que paso no sabía si ella correspondía a sus sentimientos . Se repetía en su mente: "si ella aceptó casarse conmigo era obvio que me quería, ¿no?" Era lo que pensaba en su mente y con ese pensamiento se armaba de valor e iba a su habitación en la madrugada porque era el único momento en el que no podía ser interrumpido por la familia o amigos ¿por qué se tienen que meter entre ellos? Siempre era lo mismo, y lo detestaba. Era valiente para proteger a todos, pero declararse a una chica, no lo era.

Entró a su habitación, se puso su pijama y se acostó para dormirse. Al igual que Akane en su habitación y ambos tardaron en entrar al mundo de los sueños diciéndose "cómo quisiera que estuvieras a mi lado".

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane comía con sus amigas y Yuka contaba la serie que miraba en las tardes.

—Y es que ella arregló todo para que se casaran y al final el chico con la que la comprometieron no se quiso casar con ella, eso me recordó a Akane...—se tapó la boca.

—¡Yuka! — exclamó Sayuri—. Sabes que a diferencia de Akane, Ranma si se iba a casar con ella... o no—miró a su amiga.

Akane le dolió un poco, pero no mostraba felicidad o tristeza. Suspiró porque esto también era cotidiano.

—No se preocupen, además es ficción y no me molestó porque es la verdad—dijo Akane—. Sería un milagro que él aceptara, pero somos jóvenes y saben que los hombres tardan más en madurar que las mujeres—probó una porción de arroz.

 _[Exacto, sería un milagro que Ranma me aceptara, pero es un mocoso... bueno yo también.]_

—¿y si le haces creer a Ranma que un chico se te declaró? —se le ocurrió a Yuka.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó Akane alzando una ceja—. Eso sería algo repetitivo en las historias ¿no? Además, no funcionara porque no iríamos a ninguna parte.

—Cierto—dijeron las chicas.

—Lo siento Akane es que me gusta el drama—dijo Yuka guillándole.

—¡Ya se! Le pagamos a una chica y le decimos que se le declare a Ranma y si la rechaza, le pedirá que le diga quien es la chica que está en su corazón—pensó Sayuri.

Las chicas alzaron una ceja.

—Si, para que después se enamore de él y no quiera que Akane se acerque a él y al final tampoco iríamos a ninguna parte—dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

—¡Claro que si! El amor siempre triunfa—señaló Sayuri.

Las chicas no respondieron nada.

—Perdón Akane, también me gusta el drama jeje—se disculpó.

—Creo que ustedes deben de dejar de ver novelas—aconsejó Akane.

—Entonces, propón una—le pidió Sayuri.

Akane se puso a pensar.

 _[Este... es una mala idea pensar con "seriedad"]_

—Me gusta las historias de acción—contestó Akane.

—Si, y que el chico tiene que salvar a la chica que ama—contestó Sayuri con emoción.

—¿Eh? No, lo que quería decir es que ellos pelearían juntos—aclaró Akane.

—Ahora entendemos muchas cosas, no eres romántica—dijeron al mismo tiempo las chicas.

Del otro lado, Ranma y sus amigos comían mientras platicaban.

—El capítulo de ayer estuvo impactante, ella arregló todo para la boda y él no quiso casarse con ella porque aún no era tiempo —decía Hiroshi con emoción.

—No puedo creer que veas novelas—dijo Daisuke—, pero me recordó a...

Los chicos miraron a Ranma y él estaba concentrado en su comida, hasta que sintió la mirada de los chicos. Estaba escuchando, pero no le interesaba lo que había pasado en esa novela.

—De hecho...—Ranma iba explicar que no fue así, pero en cierta manera si fue así, aunque nunca supo si Akane arregló todo para la boda.

—¿Ves?

—De cualquier manera, ambos somos jóvenes y no pensamos en eso—aclaró Ranma.

—¿Ósea que si eres consciente de que te casaras con ella? —sonrió Daisuke con burla.

Ranma se sonrojó y evitó sus miradas.

—Claro que no, no me casaría con es fea—se defendió.

—Entonces, ¿me la regalas? —preguntó Daisuke.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Ni te acerques a ella! —contestó rápidamente.

—¡Luego dices que no te casaras con ella! —exclamó Daisuke.

Ranma comenzó a sudar de los nervios.

—Mejor cambiemos de tema ¿sí?

—¿y si Akane encuentra a otro chico? —le preguntó Hiroshi.

Ranma no se había puesto a pensar en eso, ¿y si sucedía?

—Mi tío no lo permitiría.

—El amor todo lo puede, ¿y si escapa con él? —le preguntó Daisuke.

Ranma comenzaba a molestarse.

—Akane no es capaz de eso, no se separaría de su familia—contestó Ranma.

Regresando con las chicas.

—Por supuesto que soy capaz de escapar por amor—afirmó Akane.

Las chicas gritaron, tanto que todos quienes estaban cerca escucharon.

Ranma y sus amigos voltearon.

—¡Qué romántico! —dijeron las chicas más fuere—. ¡Si eres capaz de eso por amor!

Los chicos voltearon a ver a Ranma y él estaba tieso y sin parpadear.

—¿Sera que respondieron a nuestra pregunta? —preguntó Daisuke.

—¿Qué otra cosa haría Akane por amor? —preguntó Hiroshi.

Los chicos miraron a Ranma nuevamente y temblaron de miedo porque Ranma estaba molesto y obviamente lo sabían porque tenía un aura roja alrededor de él.

—¡¿Qué hago para declarármele a Akane?! —preguntó Ranma con desesperación.

—¡Después de un año lo admitió! —exclamaron los chicos —. ¡Declárate ahora! —exigieron.

 _[¡Un año, idiota! ¡Me hiciste sufrir un maldito año! O bueno... me empezaste a gustar dos meses después... ¡Diez meses, idiota me hiciste sufrir!]_

Sin que se dieran cuenta Xiam Pu estaba enfrente de él con un plato de ramen, al igual que Ukyo con comida que ella le preparó. La situación era que cuando los chicos dijeron eso, las chicas ya estaban ahí y por supuesto, Akane los vio. Se levantó y se fue con su desayuno casi terminado.

Akane fue al baño a encerrarse y fue cuando se soltó a llorar. Ya estaba cansada de todo esto y lo que quería era estar sola... no, lejos de todos.

—Akane.

Era la voz de Sayuri.

—No llores, él no lo merece—dijo Yuka.

—Lo sé—contestó Akane limpiándose sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano.

Akane respiró hondamente y exhaló. Se puso de pie y salió.

* * *

Akane estaba hablando por el teléfono de su casa con Yuka. Eran las seis de la tarde y solo Kasumi estaba en casa por lo que podría hablar con más tranquilidad.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor? —preguntó Yuka.

—Si, la verdad ya estoy acostumbrada a esto, aunque aun así duele—contestó con tristeza.

—Ahorita veo la serie y la pobre se fue de su casa y pasó un año y fue impactante de que se fue embarazada y ahora tiene una hija, pero no sin antes tener un accidente y quedar en coma. El hombre que la encontró la cuido a ella y su hija y él se enamoró de ella, aunque no la conozca... ¡Eso es amor! —decía Yuka—. Solo falta que el desgraciado se entere y sufrirá por perderlas.

Akane entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso solo pasa en las historias, pero, en fin.

—Lo que sucede es que los hombres son tan lentos que a veces debemos hacerlos sufrir un poco para que den el paso. En este caso, ella se fue y eso hizo valorarla.

—No me vayas a decir que debo de hacer eso para que me valore—rio Akane.

—No, pero deberías buscar otras opciones, por ejemplo, esta que paso en la historia es diferente, pero por ejemplo hacerle creer que te fuiste sería genial—rio Yuka—. Imagínate a Ranma desesperado porque desapareciste

—No haré eso, para que después me vuelva una asesina y me encuentre con mi futura hija, ni en broma. —sonrió.

—Esa sería buena para una historia. —comentó Yuka

— ¡Yuka! ¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Me hablabas de tu serie y terminamos en esa historia ridícula! —exclamó Akane desesperada.

—El punto es que, tú sabrás que hacer, eres la que mejor conoce a Ranma y tienes una gran ventaja, vives con él y convives más con él que las otras, ¿por qué te debe de doler? Demuéstrale que tú vales la pena y sino...

Akane estaba dándole la espalda a la puerta y Ranma entraba en ese momento.

—Si yuka... sino buscó a otro chico—terminó Akane cansada de "los consejos" de su amiga.

—¡Ni en broma! —gritó Ranma.

Akane brincó del susto. Se dio la vuelta y veía a Ranma completamente furioso.

 _[Ese susto de la voz de Ranma molesto no será nada a lo que se viene después]_

—Yuka, luego te marcó—dijo Akane colgando y con cierto miedo.

—¿Qué es eso de que te buscaras a otro? —exigió Ranma acercándose a ella.

—No es lo que crees, hablaba con Yuka de su serie y de una historia que quiere escribir. —se justificó Akane.

—¡No te creo! —exclamó Ranma.

La agarró de los hombros para acercarla. Akane sintió un apretón no tan fuerte, pero si molesto.

—Oye tampoco es para que me agredas—se quejó Akane soltándose de él —. ¿Qué tal tu ida con las chicas? ¿A quién elegiste?

—¿Eh? —Ranma no entendió lo que quiso decir.

—No importa, ya me cansé de esto.

Akane caminaba a la escalera, pero Ranma la detuvo del brazo.

—¿A dónde vas? No hemos terminado.

—Yo si termine—se soltó de Ranma y subió.

—Pues yo no—la jaló para tenerla enfrente.

—¡No tienes que ser muy agresivo, idiota! —se molestó Akane.

—¡No voy a permitir que te vayas con otro, soy tu prometido y te quedaras conmigo por las buenas o por las malas!

 _[¡Esa es mi frase, idiota!]_

—¡¿Te me declaraste o me amenazaste?! Doy más por la segunda porque a ti no te gusta que te humillen, es más, ¿Me quieres a tu lado porque me quieres? —preguntó Akane.

—¡Claro que no! —contestó de la manera en la que siempre evadía el tema.

Akane sabía que era mentira, pero si seguía así se iba a cansar.

—No me provoques porque también puedo defenderme y te puedo dar donde más te duele—dijo Akane con coraje.

Akane corrió a su habitación, estando impresionada de sus palabras. Se encerró y no creía lo que dijo, era mentira porque ni siquiera sabía lo que le dolía realmente. Definitivamente necesitaba salir de ahí, irse un tiempo, ¿pero cómo? Fue al armario y sacó el maletín.

—¿Cómo se te ocurre eso, Akane? —se dijo—. No puedes usar este dinero para escapar.

 _[Lo único_ _de lo_ _que me arrepiento es haber tocado ese maletín sin guantes de hule]_

Pasaron los días y Ranma y Akane ni siquiera se dirigían una sola palabra. Sin embargo, Akane no había desaprovechado esos días y mañana era la decisiva. Nadie sabía que se iría.

Por otro lado, Ranma no se atrevía a hablar con ella y cada vez que cruzaban miradas, ella le daba una fulminante y eso le dolía.

Era de noche y Akane estaba por dormirse, pero escuchó un estruendo en el piso de abajo. Suspiró porque sabía que eran ellas. Miró por la ventana y ahí estaban las chicas peleando y Ranma entre ellas. Por primera vez miraba que él quería detenerlas y vio que él gritó y se asustaron las chicas y pudo leer sus labios o bueno, lo oyó con una voz baja, y no podía estar equivocada de lo que dijo. Sonrió porque aun así... no cambiaría de parecer.

—Tendré que atrasarme un día, pero como él me dijo... yo también lo digo... Me iré de esta casa, pero no me iré sola. —sonrió con maldad—. Ranma Saotome, estarás conmigo por las buenas o por las malas.

Ella cerró las cortinas y con esa sonrisa se fue a dormir.

 _["suspiró" Me sentí tan feliz con esas palabras]_

* * *

La siguiente noche, Ranma entrenaba en el dojo, sin percatarse de que Akane entraba a su habitación por algunas cosas.

En el dojo, Ranma suspiró y estaba cansado. No entendía por qué, solamente tomó un vaso de agua que había dejado ahí...

—Una vez dejé un vaso de agua, pero hoy no lo hice.

De repente se sintió mareado y cayó al piso.

Akane se percató si estaba inconsciente y así era. Debía llevarlo, pero comenzó a caminar por todo el dojo con una mirada de desesperación.

—¡¿Pero que estoy haciendo?! —se decía con pánico—Me estoy comportando como una loca, prácticamente lo voy a secuestrar. Pero... —se acercó a Ranma y se puso de rodillas—Ya no soporto estar aquí, pero después de escuchar tus palabras anoche, me di cuenta de que te quiero a mi lado, pero... ¡ah! También debería romper ese papel. ¡¿Qué hago?!

 _[De todas las locuras que hice, esa fue la más loca]_

Se alejó de él y le dio la espalda mientras se lamentaba. Sin embargo, no se había percatado que la persona que le había dado el dinero llegaba silenciosamente. Levantó a Ranma y se lo puso en su hombro y salió del dojo haciendo lo posible por no hacer ruido.

—¡No lo voy hacer! —decidió Akane—. Hablare con Ranma como una persona madura y romperé esa hoja que hace que...

Akane se desmayó después de que la misma persona presionara un punto en su cuello.

—Hablar con él no funcionara—dijo la persona—. Estuviste cerca de que no lo lograras, pero creo que necesitas otra porción de la sustancia que venía en las partes exteriores de la maleta... tendré que inyectártelo para que te atrevas a hacer cosas muy locas, no por algo yo la inventé...—sonrió con maldad—soy genial y no por algo soy Minami, la cazacorazones...—levantó a Akane y la puso en su hombro—no cazafantasmas, soy cazacorazones—sonrió y salió del dojo cantando—. _El amor siempre va sin razón y fue así, que llegó a mi corazón..._

* * *

Akane abre los ojos después de sentir la luz del sol y por la intensidad creía que eran más de las diez, pero era extraño porque su hermana siempre la despierta. Abre por completo los ojos y se sienta, mira por todos lados y puede reconocer la habitación. Sale corriendo y se da cuenta que está en el departamento que había alquilado para vivir temporalmente. Era un vecindario tranquilo y ella había trabajado por días en buscar el adecuado.

El departamento estaba amueblado, en la entrada había un pequeño pasillo que iba a la sala, las paredes eran color amarillo pastel y los asientos de la sala eran blanco, el espacio era abierto porque había una pequeña cocina con una barra para comer y además de un comedor de cuatro personas.

—No entiendo como llegue aquí...—Akane comenzó a sonreír—pero no me importa, estoy lejos de todos y... con Ranma—sonrió con suspiro de enamorada.

Regresó a la habitación y al entrar al pasillo entró a la primera puerta que era la habitación donde estaban. Cuando cerró, Minami salió de la parte de atrás de la barra de la cocina.

—La sustancia está funcionando en ella—sonrió Minami—. Que comiencen los juegos del amor y que el amor este siempre de su lado.

Rápidamente salió dando brincos pequeños por la puerta de entrada.

Akane entró a la habitación y Ranma despertaba con mucha pereza y lo primero que mira es un lugar desconocido para él. Un cuarto que estaba amueblado con muebles sencillos como tocador, cama, mesas de noche y miró la puerta y estaba Akane con una sonrisa.

 _[Según Ranma tenía una sonrisa muy bonita, pero no de las que le gusta porque algo no estaba bien conmigo y era cierto, en aquel entonces no sabía que era inyectada con una sustancia que corría por tu cerebro y hacía que hicieras todo tipo de cosas, sin importar que estuvieran bien o mal, prácticamente los deseos locos que no te atrevías a hacer. Lo único que les puedo decir es que nunca se junte con una persona que su nombre termine con nami, son peligrosas.]_

—Akane, ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó Akane.

—En nuestra casa... temporalmente querido esposo—sonrió Akane.

 _[Como dije, esa sustancia haría que mis deseos locos se hicieran realidad y era eso, casarme con Ranma y ¿cómo sucedió eso? Les explicare la siguiente vez que hable con ustedes, necesito primero guardar unas cosas.]_

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos he vuelto con una nueva historia :) Espero y les guste, será de pocos capítulos, no sé exactamente, pero es una idea que se me vino a la mente cuando alguien me dijo que quien será la nueva nami en mi siguiente historia porque en mis historia hay personajes que su nombre termina con nami y son las traviesas de la historia, pero esta vez no solo será una y además, será la primera que será normal._**

 ** _Las actualizaciones no serán dos a la semana, sino una a la semana y esto no es por mi otra historia que ya publique y termine aquí que estoy corrigiendo y que próximamente publicare aquí como nueva historia, sino que ahorita tengo problemas de la vista por estar mucho tiempo en la computadora, tanto mi trabajo y aquí me ha hecho daño, por lo que evito estar frente a una pantalla por mucho tiempo. Uso lentes desde hace tiempo, pero aun así no es suficiente._**

 ** _En fin, nos leemos la siguiente semana. Adiós._**


	2. 2

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **2.**_

 _["Suspiró" Es mucho trabajo estar guardando cosas. Continuare contándoles la historia]_

—¿Cómo que esposo? —preguntó Ranma poniéndose de pie. —No estamos casados, debe de ser una pesadilla porque tu no harías eso, no estás loca.

 _["Akane se avergonzó" No será la única vez que me dirá la palabra "loca"]_

Akane se quedó pensando, ¿por qué se comportaba así? Pero el estar casada con Ranma la ponía feliz, aun así, dejó de sonreírle, pero por dentro lo estaba disfrutando.

—Bueno, llene la solicitud de matrimonio que tenía mi papá en su cuarto, falsifique tu firma y... lo mande—contestó Akane—. También la de nuestros padres que daban su consentimiento, pero ellos ya la habían mandado desde hace tiempo.

Ranma estaba sorprendido, debía ser un sueño porque Akane no era así. Todos esos días estaba sin hablarle y luego esto, que lo secuestrara y además de que estaba casado con ella... o bueno, esa sonrisa que le daba le provocaba miedo, pero ya era suya ¿no? Se enderezó y empezó a inspeccionar el lugar y empezaron las dudas.

—¿Dónde estamos? ¿Cómo conseguiste este lugar?

 _["se quedó un momento en silencio" Ni modo de decirle que tengo 10 billones de yenes, ya conté el dinero. "sé rio con vergüenza"]_

—Tenía mis ahorros, es rentado y solo es este mes por lo que debemos conseguir dinero—contestó Akane con vergüenza—. Yo puedo hacerlo.

 _[Diez billones de yenes, puedo mantener este departamento para toda la vida, pero obvio no le dije de ese dinero]_

—No digas tonterías, regresaremos—decretó Ranma.

—¿Y cómo le diremos que estamos casados? —le preguntó Akane—. Las chicas se irán contra nosotros, nuestros padres no nos dejarán en paz, Nabiki querrá aprovecharse y vender la información...

Mientras Ranma escuchaba se preocupaba porque era cierto. Además, si se quedaban aquí tendrían la tranquilidad que tanto anhelaba y más al lado de la mujer que quería. ¿si estaba esa cama quería decir que dormirán juntos? No evitó sonrojarse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane con inocencia.

—Un tiempo no estaría mal. No quiero soportar a los demás, no porque quiera estar contigo, jamás estaría con una mujer fea como tú—dijo de la misma manera de siempre.

—Claro...—contestó Akane con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Lo que me molesta es que hayas falsificado mi firma y luego mandar una solicitud de matrimonio—aclaró Ranma.

—Claro...

—No dormiremos juntos y tú te quedaras aquí y yo en la sala—siguió Ranma.

—Claro...

—Tú no trabajaras, yo conseguiré el trabajo.

—Claro...

—Eso si, también me haré cargo de la comida, no quiero envenenarme con tu comida.

—Claro...

—¡¿Podrías de dejar de decir "claro"?! —exclamó Ranma e imitando su voz en la palabra "claro".

 _[Claro... "sonrió con cierta maldad"]_

—Claro...

Ranma le dio una mirada fulminante.

—No entiendo lo que te pasa, te desconozco—dijo Ranma saliendo de la habitación.

Akane suspiró. Sin embargo, se sintió avergonzada y arrepentida de lo que hizo.

 _[De vez en cuando, me entraba la vergüenza y arrepentimiento de lo que hice, pero después se me pasa cada mañana y más cuando... voy al piso de abajo en la calle, y justo en local que está en renta...]_

Akane salía del edificio y en menos de dos segundos estaba completamente mojada. Una chica de más o menos de su edad, con cabello negro corto, ojos cafés oscuro, piel blanca y no le sonreía, pero tampoco se miraba triste, sino con cierta inocencia.

—¡Oye ¿Qué te pasa?! —se quejó Akane después de que la chica le lanzara agua de un balde verde de plástico.

La chica no respondió y seguía con esa mirada. Ella hizo una reverencia como disculpa y se fue sin decir una sola palabra. Akane regresó y entró a su departamento y Ranma estaba en la sala y comenzó a reírse al verla en esa condición.

—Creo que... ya te dieron la bienvenida ¿no? —dijo Ranma sin dejar de reírse —. ¿Ves lo que se siente?

—La diferencia es que tú te conviertes en chica y yo no me convierto en un hombre—le sonrió a Ranma con burla.

—Pero no importa si eres mujer por fuera, sigues siendo masculina por dentro—atacó sin dejar de reírse.

Akane le lanzó una lampara y se acercó a él y escurrió su cabello en su cara y este se quejó.

—Iré a bañarme—gruñó Akane.

Ya en el baño, Akane se metía en la bañara y reposaba su cabeza en la orilla. Pensaba en una manera para que Ranma buscara un trabajo, pero era obvio que no lo lograría, por lo que tampoco le haría caso y si buscara (aparentemente) un trabajo. No entendía porque su mente le decía que usara su dinero, pero otro era que dejara de usar ese dinero. Era como un diablito en su hombro derecho y un ángel en el otro hombro. Lo extraño de todo es que Ranma no le preocupó que estuvieran casados, pero imaginaba que también quería alejarse de todos porque tranquilidad no había en su vida.

No se había puesto a pensar de cómo era la vida de una mujer casada. Tenía miedo, pero el estar con Ranma era seguro que se sentiría protegida a su lado.

— _Al menos me gustaría un beso tuyo, me haría sentir tan bien. Pero ¿por qué tengo esos pensamientos?_

Había cerrado los ojos, pero en ese instante sintió algo en los labios. Abrió los ojos y se sorprendió de ver a Ranma enfrente de ella y dándole lo que anhelaba en ese momento, un beso. Sintió como la agarró de la parte de atrás de su espalda con su mano para acercarla a él y se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo. Lo separó para ver que efectivamente estaba desnudo, afortunadamente no podía ver sus partes íntimas gracias al agua.

—¡Ranma! ¡¿Qué te sucede?! —habló Akane queriéndose alejar de él.

Ranma no permitió que se alejara por lo que la sujetó con más fuerza para no dejar de sentirla.

—Dijiste que estamos casados. ¿no? —le recordó—, por lo que está bien hacer esto, y es lo que quiero.

La volvió a besar, pero estaba vez con muchas ansias.

—Espe... espera. —intentaba hablar Akane, pero él no la dejaba de besar.

Ranma bajó su mano que estaba en la parte baja de su espalda para agarrarla de la cadera y acercarla más a él. Ella sintió su evidente estado y eso la asustó. Pero poco a poco estaba maravillándose con la sensación de sus labios en la de ella y como este los movía con tanta intensidad, pero a la vez sintiéndose amada. Puso sus manos en sus mejillas para acercarlo más a ella y correspondiéndole a sus besos.

Ranma la acariciaba por todo su cuerpo y Akane suspiró al sentir su mano en uno de sus pechos y lo apretaba con un poco de fuerza de más, pero sintiendo un cosquilleó en su vientre. Abrió sus piernas y él se acercó más y ella suspiró al sentirlo en su parte intima.

—Te amo—dijo Ranma pasando sus labios a su cuello.

—Yo también—contestó Akane.

—Te lo demostrare con mis caricias que si es verdad.

Ranma volvió a besarla y Akane abrió más la boca y sintió que se ahogaba. Abrió los ojos y no estaba. Ella seguía recostada en la orilla de la bañera.

 _[No entiendo por qué tenemos que soñar esas cosas. Solo hace que el público se ilusione o yo creo que esta vez sabían que era un sueño porque esto paso en la historia pasada. Aunque, un sueño erótico no viene mal de vez en cuando. Pero eso no se compara a la realidad. "Sonrió tontamente"]_

Akane suspiró, pero sintió una presencia conocida y la puerta estaba entre abierta cuando ella la había cerrado. Entrecerró los ojos. Salió de la bañera y se puso una toalla y la abrió. Ranma cayó al suelo, ya que estaba recargado en la puerta.

—¡¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo ahí?! —exigió Akane.

Se levantó y se enderezó.

—Quería hablar contigo, pero te vi dormida en la bañera—contestó Ranma sin ningún nerviosismo.

—Entonces, debiste haberte retirado y no haberte quedado ahí—dijo Akane.

—Tal vez.

—¿y lo dices así nada más?

Ranma no entendía porque decías esas palabras. Se sintió extraño al pasar por el baño y quiso observar a Akane. Era un deseo de él, pero jamás se atrevería a hacerlo. Aunque era su esposa por lo que tenía derechos, pero se armó de valor y abrió la puerta para ver al menos una parte desconocida del cuerpo de Akane.

—No vi mucho de ti porque no hay mucho que ver. —dijo Ranma.

Akane le pegó en la cabeza con el espejo del tocador.

* * *

Ranma se fue a buscar algún trabajo que pueda comprar por lo menos comida y después de unos minutos, Akane bajó y salió del edificio y nuevamente fue mojada por la misma chica.

—¡¿Qué te sucede?! —le gritó Akane.

La chica no respondió y solo la miraba.

—¿Por qué no me respondes? —le preguntó Akane.

La chica abrió la boca señalando la misma con su dedo índice y después negando con su cabeza.

—¿No puedes hablar? —le preguntó Akane consternada.

Ella asintió. Después señaló su oído.

—Pero si escuchas, ¿verdad?

La chica asintió. Después dio un largo suspiro.

—¿Qué sucede?

La chica señaló el local que estaba como primer piso del edificio donde Akane había rentado. La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que ella dedujo que lo limpiaba. Tenía la forma de un pentágono, solo que donde debe de estar la esquina era rectangular porque era la entrada, era amplio, con madera pintada de color café muy oscuro y brillante y en cada lado tenía una ventana. Akane miró en la puerta que era de cristal donde decía que se rentaba.

—¿Tú eres la dueña de este edificio? —preguntó Akane.

Ella asintió.

—Pero si rente el departamento a un anciano.

Ella solo pestañó.

—Es tu abuelo, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió. Volvió a señalar el local y miró a Akane y suspiró.

—Se fueron los que estaban ahí.

Ella asintió.

—¿Tienes alguna libreta con la que puedas comunicarte? —preguntó Akane.

La chica regresó al local y no tardó mucho en regresar. La chica comenzó a escribir.

 _"Era una tienda de perfumes y era lo que me mantenía a mi abuelo y a mi"_

—Ya veo, ¿las rentas del departamento no son suficiente?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—La verdad, es bonito. Kyoto tiene bonitos lugares. —sonrió Akane. —¿estás estudiando?

Volvió a escribir y le mostró la hoja.

 _"Solo somos mi abuelo y yo y no tengo quien lo cuide en la mañana, pero una chica que vive al otro lado de la calle me trae apuntes para que no me atrase."_

—Ya veo. La verdad es que secuestre a mi prometido y estoy arrepentida por eso, pero sentir la tranquilidad hace que me quiera quedar, creo que le diré a Ranma que regrese y yo me quedare aquí un tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

Akane se dio la vuelta y miró a Ranma que había llegado.

—Porque no te puedo obligar a quedarte aquí si no quieres. —le respondió Akane.

—Bueno, si es lo que quieres lo haré, pero te iras conmigo. No te puedo dejar aquí sola.

—Yo no quiero regresar, además sé cuidarme sola. —aclaró Akane.

Muy dentro, Ranma si quería regresar, pero también quería estar tranquilo. Estaba confundido, pero lo que era cierto es que no quería dejar sola a Akane. Se asustó mucho por lo que paso en China y no quería perderla de vista ni un segundo. ¿y si pasaba algo? Un accidente, un secuestro, aunque ella lo hizo con él, pero que ella saliera lastimada por culpa de él, no se lo perdonaría.

—Bueno si es lo que quieres, te dejo, no me importa lo que...

La chica le lanzó un balde de agua y este se convirtió en chica. La chica sonrió como una manera de reírse.

—¡¿Oye que te pasa?! —exclamó molestó

—¿No te asusta que se convierta en chica? —le preguntó Akane.

Ella nuevamente tomó la libreta y escribió.

 _"Eso es lo chistoso"_

Akane se rio.

—No es chistoso, además ¿Por qué escribes en una libreta?

—Ella es muda y su abuelo es el dueño del edificio —contestó Akane. —. Por lo que si te vas, no estaré sola. La ayudare a que ella rente el local o al menos antes de irme la ayudare.

—La acabas de conocer y confiaras en ella para no sentirte sola en lugar de yo que soy tu pro... soy tu esposo.

La chica le volvió a lanzarle agua.

—¡Dije que no es chistoso! —le gritó el chico.

—Nada hará que cambie de opinión —le dejo en claro.

 _[En cierta manera no me arrepentí de lo que hice... en cierta manera]_

—Si tú te quieres ir, te puedes ir—le sonrió Akane.

La otra chica también le sonrió mostrando sus dientes y asintiendo con la cabeza.

—¡Tú no te metas! —le gritó a la chica.

Ella nuevamente le echó agua con el balde. Ranma ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que la volvió a llenar.

—Estas desperdiciando agua, lo sabias—dijo Ranma.

Ella nuevamente agarró la libreta y escribió.

 _"Si, en ti, jaja"_

Akane se volvió a reír y ella le sonrió.

—¡Ahhh! —gritó Ranma y entró al edificio.

Akane miró a la chica.

—Te ayudare a limpiar.

Ella negó, señaló arriba y después el agua.

—¿Quieres que me bañe para que no me enferme? —le preguntó Akane.

Ella asintió. Nuevamente escribió en la libreta.

 _"Después puedes ayudarme, aún falta limpiar la cocina y es muy grande. No se utilizó en mucho tiempo_ "

 _[Ahí fue el comienzo de todo porque, por primera vez en nuestra relación... Ranma le tenía celos a una mujer.]_

* * *

Akane entró al departamento y miró a Ranma calentando una tetera.

—No es para que te...

—¡Cállate! —la interrumpió.

—No es para tanto, la verdad si te comportaste un poco grosero con ella.

—Si ella no me hubiera lanzado agua, no me hubiera molestado—se justificó—, por lo que no me importa lo que pase, nos iremos y ya veremos cómo resolvemos el acoso de todos.

—¿Solo por lo que paso?

—No solo eso, Akane cometiste una locura—regañó Ranma—. Me extraña de ti porque no eres así.

—Si las chicas pueden hacerlo y los demás pueden hacerlo conmigo, ¿por qué yo no? —preguntó Akane, pero ni sabía porque dijo eso.

Ranma se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombres.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Ranma—¿Qué es lo que sucede contigo? Tú no eres así, Akane, ¿alguien te hechizó?

 _[La pregunta más bien es, ¿alguien nos hechizó? Porque...]_

Ranma escuchó que la tetera ya estaba lista y prefirió dejarlo hasta ahí. Sin embargo, Minami estaba escondida atrás de un sillón.

—Oh, olvidaba algo—se dijo en voz baja—. Si tienen contacto con el agua caliente, la sustancia "Nami" brotara en su máximo punto, más lo que recibió hace un momento... he creado a un pervertido—se sintió orgullosa y sus ojos brillaban.

Ranma se echó el agua caliente, mientras que Akane estuvo por caerse, pero se detuvo con la mesita que estaba ahí, aunque sintió algo pegajoso en la parte que toco.

Minami tenía un pincel y un botecito donde estaba esa sustancia creada por ella. Guiñó el ojo y salió silenciosamente del departamento.

Ranma miró a Akane y él a ella. Se quedaron quietos, pero si sin dejar de verse. Se sentían extraños y no querían, pero sentían como una electricidad por todo su cuerpo. Ranma se acercó a Akane lentamente al igual que ella a él. Cuando estaban lo más cerca posible, con brusquedad la tomó para besarla con mucha ansiedad, al igual que ella.

 _[Ahora si no fue un sueño, en verdad nos besábamos—suspiró—. Nos acariciábamos por todos lados, nos devoramos en besos y muchas cosas más]_

Cuando Minami cerró la puerta escuchó un golpe.

—Debe estar pasando el comienzo de una escena porno que fue escrita y dirigida por mí, ¡oh por dios! —sonrió emocionada con su mano en su pecho y resbalándose en la pared hasta quedar sentada en el piso.

Ranma pegó a Akane a la pared sin dejar de besarla y ella correspondía de la misma manera que él. Lo único que estaba en sus mentes era besarse y estar lo más cerca posible para tocarse y acariciarse. Jamás habían sentido esa ansiedad que tenían por estar con la persona que le gustaba y todo comenzó sin razón alguna. Estaban casados ¿no? Así que no estaba mal lo que hacían en ese momento.

Dejaron de besarse para verse a los ojos y se miraron por un largo momento, hasta que comenzaron a tener frio y fue cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hicieron. Agrandaron los ojos y gritaron.

—¡Ahh!

Se separaron rápidamente y ambos corrieron lo más lejos posible del uno al otro. Pegaron sus rostros a la pared y después de unos segundos, se volvieron a ver y gritaron nuevamente y escondieron su rostro porque no quería que supieran que estaban sonrojados y avergonzados por lo que hicieron.

—¿Qué me sucedió? —se preguntaba Ranma en su mente—. De repente sentí la necesidad de besarla y acariciarla. Besarla siempre lo he querido, pero acariciarla así no necesariamente lo sentía en estos momentos. Tal vez después si pasaría, pero no así, pero es mi esposa ¿no? ¿se puede? ¡Claro que si porque ella es mi esposa! ¡Si, ahora lo estoy aceptando! Pero... ella comenzó.

Por otro lado, Akane estaba sin creer de lo que fue capaz.

—¿Qué hice? —dijo en su mente—. Solo lo vi y quise hacerlo. Siempre he querido besarlo, pero no así. Si no nos hubiéramos detenido lo habríamos hecho. ¡Que vergüenza! ¿Ahora como lo veré? Debe de pensar que soy una aprovechada, pero... él comenzó.

Se miraron, pero sin moverse de su lugar.

—¡No debo de avergonzarme porque tu comenzaste! —dijeron ambos—. ¡Eso no es cierto, fuiste tú! ¡¿Por qué lo niegas?!

Minami escuchaba atrás de la puerta y se sentía decepcionada de que no pasara

—Parece que tengo que tomar medidas extremas—se dijo. Se alejó y camino por el pasillo para salir de ahí—. No voy a descansar hasta vengarme de ti, Ranma Saotome—dijo con una voz seria.

* * *

 _ **Segundo capítulo publicado, les agradezco sus comentarios Haruri Saotome, Moon Pain, Maria500, litapaz, rosefe-123, yes y Amigo, espero y le sigan gustando la historia n.n y aun no sé cuántos capítulos serán, pero creo que no serán más de doce o no sé, todo puede pasar jaja ¿Qué paso entre Ranma y Minami? Más adelante se sabrá ;) Me despido y nos leemos el jueves, saludos.**_


	3. 3

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **3.**_

Akane bajó una hora después de lo sucedido y seguía sin creer lo que hizo. Se sentía avergonzada, a pesar de que fueron los dos. No se hablaron y cuando se alistó salió rápido de su departamento. Llegó a la entrada y ahí vio a la chica que estaba barriendo y se dio cuenta de que el lugar era grande y además de que no le había preguntado su nombre. Cuando ella la vio sonrió y se acercó a ella con su libreta.

" _Pensé que no vendrías"_

—Perdón, pero tuve un inconveniente—se justificó queriendo olvidar lo que paso—. ¿Dónde está la cocina?

La chica señaló una puerta que estaba al fondo. Akane se dirigió y ella estaba por seguirla, hasta que vio a una persona con una capucha café y ella agrandó los ojos. Escribió en su libreta y puso de título…

" _Mis pensamientos… ¿Qué hace aquí?"_

De igual manera, la chica se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo al lado de Akane que estaba exactamente en la entrada.

—No se ve tan sucia, pero es muy grande—dijo Akane entrando—. Incluso tiene una cocina industrial y las paredes son blancas, pero necesita pintarse—comentó tocando la pared—. Te puedo ayudar en eso porque es importante que tenga buena presentación y se pueda rentar y no te preocupes yo lo puedo pagar.

La chica pestañó. Escribió en su libreta.

" _¿En serio? Es mucho dinero y no puedo aceptar eso, además tu esposo se enojará"_

—Ranma siempre se enoja por cualquier cosa que haga—contó Akane—. Pero sabes…—salió de la cocina y fue a las ventanas que estaban triangulares—si veo este lugar serviría como un restaurante o un café—sonrió Akane.

La chica escribió en su libreta.

" _Me gusta el café"_

Akane comenzó a pensar y no sabía que podía hacer con el dinero y fue cuando pensó en una idea que puede beneficiar a la chica.

—Es más, te ayudare a decorarlo, comprar muebles, y todo lo que necesites para hacer café, pan, etcétera. Así no tendrás que depender de una persona que te esté rentando y no es necesario que me devuelvas el dinero, te lo regalo. Solo que no le digas a Ranma que te lo estoy dando porque él no sabe de ese dinero.

La chica escribió en su libreta y la mostró a Akane.

" _No quiero tener problemas con el fenómeno"_

—Así le dicen algunas personas que saben de su secreto—se rio Akane

Ella sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Akane.

Akane brincó del susto al escuchar su voz. Aún estaba avergonzada.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Akane intentando sonreír.

—Te… te estaba buscando—contestó un poco apenado por lo sucedido hace unos momentos. El chico miró la libreta que aún mostraba la chica—. No quieres tener problemas con el fenómeno, ehh

La chica se dio cuenta de que aún mostraba la libreta y la escondió atrás de ella.

—Se nota que no quieres tener problemas conmigo si me estas insultando.

—No sería la primera persona que te lo dices—comentó Akane.

Ranma miró a Akane con una mirada de pocos amigos, ya se le había quitado la vergüenza de verla por lo sucedido hace unos momentos.

La chica escribió.

" _Consejo, no debes de enojarte tanto porque eso está mal"_

—Eso debes de decírselo a Akane que es la que se enoja más—contestó Akane.

La chica le dio una silla a Akane y ella lo aceptó amablemente y después le pegó a Ranma con ella.

 _[La idea del café no fue mala idea después de todo, pero… después nos enteramos de algo que en cierta manera no era bueno y el consejo que le doy es que jamás firmen algo si no has leído lo que dice]_

—¡Suficiente! ¡Regresaremos a casa y te iras conmigo ahora! —sentenció Ranma levantándose del suelo y tomando la mano de Akane.

La chica negó con la cabeza y llamó la atención de Ranma y Akane.

—Tú no eres nadie para detener a mi esposa aquí—le aclaró.

—Ahora si soy su esposa—se dijo Akane.

La chica escribió en la libreta.

" _Ustedes deben de estar por lo menos un año rentando el departamento. Está en el contrato que Akane firmó, si se van, tendría que pagar una multa de 60,000 yenes"_

—¡QUÉ! —exclamaron ambos.

—No sabías de esto, ¿cierto? —preguntó Ranma viendo a Akane.

—No—respondió avergonzada.

—¡¿Por qué firmaste algo sin haberlo leído?! ¡Y a mí me dices estúpido!

La chica escribió en la libreta.

" _Estúpido es una mala palabra"_

—¡Decirme fenómeno hace que también que sea una mala palabra!

La chica pasó la hoja y escribió.

" _No es cierto, fenómeno natural no es una mala palabra"_

—No dije fenómeno natural—dijo Ranma.

La chica nuevamente escribió.

" _Los fenómenos naturales son feos y molestos como tú"_

—¿Sabes qué? Ya me harté de ti. No me importa que seas una chica.

—¡Ranma! —exclamó Akane deteniéndolo cuando vio que se acercaba a ella

La chica escribió otra vez y mostró la libreta.

" _¡Ya me cansé de escribir! ¡Ach!"_

La chica pataleó y se alejó de ellos. Akane le dio un zape a su esposo.

—¡Mira lo que hiciste, se molestó!

—Ella comenzó a molestarme—se justificó.

—Es una chica y te viste como un patán—dijo Akane.

Ranma la tomó de la mano y la jaló a la salida.

—¡Oye, ¿A dónde vamos?! —preguntó Akane intentando zafarse de Ranma.

—¡A que me enseñes ese estúpido contrato!

Alguien comenzó a pegarle a la pared y se dieron la vuelta y era la chica. Escribió otra vez y mostró la libreta.

" _Estúpido es una mala palabra"_

—¡Deja de estar molestando! —gritó Ranma.

La chica se fue a la cocina caminando con velocidad porque ese grito la asustó.

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en la mesa teniendo a Akane al lado suyo y con el contrato en la mesa. Aun la tenía de la mano y ella intentaba alejarse.

—Suéltame por lo menos—dijo Akane.

—No lo haré—contestó sin dejar de leer y buscar el apartado donde dice lo que dijo la chica.

 _[Lo creía tan tonto que pensé que no lo encontraría y… me equivoque]_

—¡Aquí esta! —dijo Ranma poniendo el dedo en un punto de la hoja— _"Al firmar este contrato, deberá habitar el departamento como mínimo un año y de no ser así, tendrán que pagar una multa de 60,000 yenes que es la cantidad que se pagaría en un año por el departamento en un plazo de una semana"_ ¡Te das cuenta de lo que firmaste! —le gritó Ranma—. ¡No podremos dejarlo!

Akane se aturdió por el grito de Ranma.

—Más bien, yo no podré dejarlo porque nadie te detiene de aquí—le corrigió—. Yo fui quien lo firme.

—No te puedo dejar sola en este lugar, si regreso tu padre me matara. Creo que ya te lo había dicho ¿no?

Akane asintió y bajo la mirada para que Ranma no viera sus ojos llorosos. Ranma detestaba verla así, pero estaba muy enojado por lo que hizo.

—No es para que llores, por favor—dijo Ranma con más calma, pero sin dejar de estar molesto.

—Lo siento, yo solo pensaba en mí, en un principio yo no planeaba llevarte conmigo—confesó Akane.

—¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió eso?! ¡No ibas a poder cuidarte sola!

—¡Claro que si! —se levantó Akane logrando al fin zafarse de Ranma—. ¿Por qué siempre piensas que no se cuidarme? No siempre voy a depender de ti, llegará un día que no estemos juntos ¿no?

Akane se fue a su habitación dejando a Ranma sorprendido y más cuando le dijo que no siempre iba a depender de él y su mente pasaba que no siempre estará con él. ¿Eso significaba que no lo amaba? Se caso con él por su propia voluntad y piensa eso, es absurdo. Pero le dolió que no siempre dependerá de él, lo que significa que llegará un momento en el que no lo iba a necesitar cuando él sabía que a ella siempre lo iba a necesitar en su vida.

* * *

Akane entra a su cuarto cerrando la puerta con fuerza y con seguro. Estaba molesta porque Ranma siempre piensa que es débil cuando no es así, es más, él es consciente de que ella no es débil y solo pone eso de pretexto para que no se quede y se vaya con él.

—Estúpido Ranma.

Se resbaló por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. En la ventana se asomaba Minami discretamente y preocupada por lo sucedido hace un momento.

—No, Akane—se decía—. Tú tienes que luchar por Ranma y me da gusto que también haya puesto la sustancia en la mesa y puerta.

Tocaron la puerta y Akane suspiró.

—Akane—llamó Ranma.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó Akane con un poco de agresividad.

—¿Podemos hablar?

—Dime.

—Pero, quiero entrar para hablar.

—Podemos hablar así, ahorita no quiero verte, pero puedo escucharte, ¿Qué quieres decirme?

Ranma se sintió mal, pero no podía obligarla.

—Perdón por enojarme, pero sabes bien que tú tuviste la culpa, es decir… lo que… a lo que voy es…

—No cambies lo que dijiste, es cierto—interrumpió Akane—. Es verdad, yo tuve la culpa, no debí haberte traído, es más, no debí tomar esta decisión apresurada.

—Yo soy el culpable, estabas harta de todos… de mí y la verdad te entiendo porque también estaba harto de todos, pero… aunque te diera entender que eras una molestia, tú nunca lo has sido.

Akane se sorprendió con esas palabras.

—Nos quedaremos un tiempo—decidió Ranma—. Solo que me preocupa la familia porque deben de estar preocupados por nosotros, es más deben de…

—pensar que nos escapamos para vivir nuestro amor—terminó Akane.

—No eso último, pero si son capaces—comentó Ranma—. ¿Me abrirás la puerta?

En la ventana, Minami chupaba una paleta mientras los observaba.

—¿Por qué son tan difíciles? —se preguntaba—. No me quiero imaginar cómo será su primera noche.

* * *

Era de noche y lo que predijo Minami se convirtió en realidad, ambos estaban de pie en diferentes lados de la cama mirándose con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú dijiste que dormirías en la sala—dijo Akane

—Si, pero me arrepentí, quiero dormir aquí y no te preocupes, si quieres que me acerque a ti ni lo sueñes y si piensas que si te lanzas a mí para violarme no hará que corra de aquí—sonrió Ranma.

—¿Piensas que quiero acercarme a ti? —preguntó Akane con burla—. Estas mal de la cabeza, si tú eres quien quiere dormir aquí por lo que esperas que me duerma y te pondrás encima de mi para violarme.

Minami estaba en la ventana mientras comía palomitas.

—Escena porno, escena porno—pedía en voz baja sin dejar de verlos.

Ranma agarró una almohada y la acomodó en su lugar para acostarse con una sonrisa.

—Si así son las cosas, está bien—agarró varias almohadas e hizo una barrera que separaba el lado de Ranma con el de ella—. Si te acercas a mí, te mando a volar.

—Muchas veces me has amenazado con eso y no lo cumples, pero no te preocupes, tampoco me acercare a ti porque eres fea y tu cuerpo no me provoca.

—Si, se notó en la mañana cuando me besaste—sonrió Akane.

—Tú tampoco te quedas atrás porque me correspondiste ¿no? querida esposa—dijo con burla.

—No me la cambies, querido esposo—le respondió—. Deberías agradecerme, al fin tienes esposa porque con tu forma de ser de niño inmaduro nadie te hubiera soportado y me felicitó por tener mucha paciencia.

Minami se ahogó con una palomita.

—Ja, si claro—se dijo Minami.

Ranma se sentó para ver a Akane que ya estaba acostada mirando el techo.

—¿No te ves en el espejo todos los días? A ti te hubieran regresado porque tu esposo no hubiera soportado tu mal humor, así que eres tú quien tienes que agradecer por poderte aguantar y eso que apenas llevamos un día, él hubiera durado una hora.

—¡¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser tan insensible?! —explotó Akane—. ¡Eres un estúpido!

Minami termina su plato de palomitas.

—¿No habían dicho que estúpido era una mala palabra? —pensaba Minami.

—¡Tú eres la estúpida! ¡¿Cómo se te ocurrió secuestrarme?! —gritó Ranma

—¡Yo no te secuestre! —pensaba en algo para decir por lo que sus labios temblaban—. Esa era la idea, pero ni recuerdo como llegue aquí

—Fueron secuestrados por mi—dijo minami en voz baja, pero sintiéndose orgullosa.

Minami miró por la ventana de la izquierda en donde se miraba el pasillo y una persona caminaba molesta, por lo que dedujo que iba a tocar la puerta.

—¡Maldita rara! ¡Vendrá a interrumpir esta escena romántica! —masculló Minami.

Se escuchó el timbre y los chicos se vieron porque no tenían idea de quien era. Salieron y Ranma fue quien abrió acompañada de Akane. Era una chica joven de cabello corto color negro, su piel era blanca pálida y tenía pijama que no era nada femenino y por su postura y la manera en que los miraba, deducían que esa chica era muy masculina.

—Hola—saludó Ranma al ver que los miraba un poco molesta.

—Ustedes son los nuevos vecinos, ¿verdad? —habló la chica con una voz un poco ruda, pero seguía siendo una voz femenina.

—Si—respondió Akane

—Por lo que veo son recién casados y a pesar de no estar casada entiendo que a veces hay diferencias entre parejas y es la razón por la que no quiero casarme, pero en este lugar se escuchan los gritos. Yo estoy al lado de ustedes y las paredes son muy delgadas por lo que se escuchan sus gritos y no me dejan dormir—dijo la chica.

—Lo sentimos—se disculpó Akane

—Exacto, es lo que pido—miró a Ranma—¿y usted?

—¿Qué?

—Usted también tiene que disculparse, ¿es que usted no es un caballero? Claro, es obvio si le estaba gritando a la pobre porque no le quiere cumplir y lo manda a dormir a la sala

—¡Eh! —dijeron Ranma y Akane con las mejillas rojas.

—Si escuchó sus gritos, obvio escuchó lo que hablan y por favor resuelvan sus problemas en silencio y así poder dormir porque si siguen, vendrá otro vecino a quejarse porque sé que no soy la única—terminó y se fue a su departamento.

Ranma cerró la puerta y Akane lo miraba con seriedad.

—Espero que ahora si te calles—dijo Akane y camino a su cuarto

—Tú comenzaste—se quejó.

—Así como separe nuestros lados, dormiremos ¿contento?

—Está bien

Los chicos se fueron a su habitación y durmieron en sus respectivos lugares.

* * *

 _[Esa primera noche, fue un problema, pero no pasó nada después… hasta la mañana siguiente en donde Ranma tenía su mano en un lugar donde no debía—dijo con fastidio]_

Akane estaba acostada boca arriba y su rostro no mostraba felicidad. Ranma estaba dormido de lado y atravesó las almohadas y solo tenía su mano en un seno de Akane.

" _Minutos antes: Ellos dormían en sus lados, pero Minami entró por la ventana y movió a Ranma hasta tenerlo en la parte donde separaba sus lados y puso una mano de él en un seno de Akane. Ella se fue riendo discretamente"._

Akane suspiró y pensaba, solo dormía y no lo hacía con malicia. Cambió de opinión al sentir que le estrujó el seno y solo su mano reacciono sin pensarlo y le dio un golpe tan fuerte que él llego hasta la pared.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó Akane levantándose de su cama.

—¡Vaya manera de despertarme en nuestro segundo día como marido y mujer!

—Tenías una mano aquí—señaló su seno derecho—. No solo eso, además me lo estrujaste.

—Y eso que no tenía un sueño erótico contigo—dijo Ranma.

Se dio cuenta de lo que dijo cuando hubo silencio.

—¿Tienes sueños eróticos conmigo? —preguntó Akane.

—No.

—Lo acabas de decir—dijo Akane.

—No es cierto.

—Claro que si.

—Escuchaste mal.

—No escuche mal, además se entendería porque me espiabas ayer en el baño.

—Me iré a bañar—se levantó Ranma con velocidad y salió de la habitación.

—Cobarde—masculló Akane.

 _["Esto cada vez se complicaba más, pero esto era el comienzo de los problemas que ocasiono Minami durante todo este año, o bueno parte del año porque yo… me quedare callada porque tengo que contarles desde el principio de los daños"]_

Minami observaba como ella también salía de la habitación y se quedó pensando si lo que hacía era correcto, pero con solo recordar como Ranma destrozo su vida hacía que fuera capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Tengo que darme prisa, y no me importa de que manera lo haga, si logro que Akane sea indispensable para ti, ahí atacare, en donde más te duela—dijo Minami y saltó para alejarse de la ventana

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, aquí está un nuevo capítulo. Sé que va un poco lento porque se publica un capitulo a la semana, pero tengan paciencia. Gracias por sus comentarios. Saludos y nos leemos el próximo jueves._** ** _Adiós_**


	4. 4

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **4.**_

Akane llegó al local que aún seguían limpiando y se acercó a la chica que estaba sentada en una silla con la escoba en la mano.

—Buenos días—saludó Akane.

Ella le sonrió.

—Perdón por lo que paso ayer con Ranma, a veces es un poco grosero y maleducado.

" _Entiendo. No me enoje contigo, solo con él."_

—Gracias y nuevamente lo siento—se volvió a disculpar

Ella asintió.

—Por cierto, no he preguntado por tu nombre, ¿cómo…?

—Akane

Llegó Ranma y cuando vio a la chica, le hizo una cara fea y ella le sacó la lengua para después levantarse y seguir limpiando.

—Ay, Ranma—dijo Akane porque vio lo que paso—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Iré a buscar trabajo, ya que no nos queda de otra que quedarnos—dijo con una voz amarga.

—Yo te dije que no es necesario que te quedes—le recordó.

—Eres mi esposa y no puedo dejarte sola—contestó Ranma.

Akane seguía sorprendida de como él la declaraba su esposa. Ranma se sonrojó cuando ella no dijo nada y solo lo miraba.

—Me iré—se fue antes de que dijera otra cosa que lo pondría nervioso.

La chica se volvió a acercar a Akane y le tocó el hombro. Comenzó a escribir en su libreta.

" _No quiero seguir teniendo problemas con él"_

—No te preocupes, Ranma puede ser un bruto, pero es una buena persona—sonrió Akane—. Una gran persona.

La chica volvió a escribir.

" _Esa sonrisa significa que estas muy enamorada de él"_

—¿Qué dices? —se sonrojó Akane—. Para nada, es un idiota—evitó verla

Ella seguía sonriendo.

—Te seguiré ayudando, ayer hice unas llamadas para comenzar a trabajar en este lugar y que tengas tu café—sonrió Akane.

Ella volvió a escribir en su libreta.

" _Me gusta la idea de un Café-Books"_

—Suena interesante—dijo Akane sin borrar su sonrisa—. ¿Aún no terminas con la cocina? Vamos a terminarla.

Akane caminó a la cocina y la chica la seguiría, pero vio nuevamente a la persona de capucha café. Nuevamente escribió en su libreta con velocidad.

" _Mis pensamientos: ¿Qué hace aquí? ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!"_

Pataleaba y al ver que se iba siguió a Akane.

* * *

Ranma caminaba por la calle con un periódico en la mano y chocó con una persona.

—Lo siento—se disculpó el chico

Ranma se dio cuenta que era la chica que fue a reclamar que no los dejaba dormir.

—No te preocupes, no me fijaba tampoco—contestó la chica—. ¿Eres el nuevo vecino? Me llamo Nagisa.

—Yo…

—Ranma Saotome, lo sé—lo interrumpió Nagisa—Investigué quien es el idiota que no me dejaba dormir, cómo también sé que sabes artes marciales y por el periódico busca trabajo

—Y yo que decía que Akane era marimacho—se dijo a si mismo.

—De hecho, trabajo en una pequeña escuela de combate para enseñarles a niños que no tienen dinero o que son de la calle para que sepan defenderse. Yo soy la dueña y… —levantó el brazo de Ranma y tocó—tienes una gran fuerza así que eres perfecto para ser mi asistente—sin soltar su brazo dejó de verlo y vio que a Akane con una mirada tranquila, pero sospechaba que estaba molesta por tocar a su esposo. Ella lo soltó rapidamente y señaló a Akane para que Ranma se diera la vuelta.

Akane salió del local a comprar algunos utensilios de limpieza porque se le había olvidado que ya no tenía los que estaban en el lugar, por lo que iría rápido, pero se encontró a su lindo esposo con la vecina.

Ranma se dio la vuelta y brincó del susto.

—¡No es lo que crees!

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Akane con una voz seca.

—Solo quería saber que tan fuerte es su esposo para darle trabajo—aclaró Nagisa.

—¿Trabajo de qué? —preguntó Akane sin dejar estar molesta.

—Tengo una escuela de combate y necesito que me ayude con unos niños que son muy indisciplinados y le pagare 6,000 yenes al mes.

—Acepto—dijo Ranma sin pensarlo.

—Y descuide, no es para que se ponga celosa, no es mi tipo—dijo con una sonrisa.

Cerca de ahí, Minami estaba observando la escena y estaba molesta.

—Maldita rara, es un peligro para mis planes—susurraba—. Tengo que darme prisa y la única manera para unirlos más es con una escena porno, en el que no estaré presente porque eso es algo horrible y además que vergüenza. Así comenzare con mis planes de venganza, Ranma Saotome—dijo seriamente.

* * *

Akane regresó al local molesta, a pesar de que ella dijo que Ranma no era su tipo.

—¡¿Por qué me tengo que poner celosa con una chica así?! A él no le gusta las chicas así, pero sigue siendo hombre y no les importa eso—se decía

Akane vio que ya habían llegado algunas cosas que había pedido como muebles y otras cosas como las latas de pintura que ya estaban en el piso con periódico en las esquinas. Ahí estaba la chica que le sonreía con ropa vieja, en su mano una brocha y en la otra la lata.

—Parece que comenzaste sin mí, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Entonces iré a cambiarme para ayudarte.

Después de unos minutos, Akane estaba parada en una escalera y pintaba de color verde aceituna y la otra chica pintaba sentada en el suelo, ya que se encargaba de las orillas.

—Estoy preocupada por mi relación con Ranma—comenzó a hablar Akane—. La verdad es que yo lo quiero mucho y sé que me ama, aunque lo niegue y yo lo escuché hace unos días que se lo decía a las chicas que están detrás de él y fue por eso por lo que decidí que él debía venir conmigo y sé que estaba mal, pero me pasaba algo extraño. Siempre quise hacer esto, pero no me atrevía y de repente lo hice y no entiendo como llegue a la habitación del departamento si yo estaba en el dojo, no recuerdo nada, pero ya estando aquí no quise regresar a mi vida de antes. Ocupaba tranquilidad y… e intentar algo con Ranma, pero me es difícil—dijo eso ultimo con tristeza.

La chica escuchaba con un poco de tristeza.

—Lo amo, pero no sé cómo decírselo—siguió—. Sé que él también, pero aun así siento que él me dirá que no por orgullo.

La chica seguía pintando, pero se sentía mal por ella porque la debía de pasar mal.

—Por cierto, te iba a preguntar por tu no…

Sus palabras quedaron ahí porque dio un mal paso en las escaleras y cayó, pero no tocó el piso gracias a Ranma que la atrapó justo a tiempo quedando ella como casi siempre en sus brazos.

—Ranma—dijo Akane.

Ranma no la soltó, pero se sentía molesto.

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Cómo se te ocurre subir a una escalera para pintar con lo torpe que eres?

—¡¿Por qué siempre me tienes que tratar como torpe si no lo soy?!

La chica si se había asustado cuando la vio caer, pero miro la escalera y en el escalón del medio vio… ella tocó con su dedo el hombro de Ranma rápidamente y le señaló el escalón. Ranma miró y agrandó los ojos. Con una mano tocó una parte de la cabeza de Akane y su esposa hizo un quejido de dolor y estaban en lo correcto.

—Akane estas sangrando—dijo Ranma comenzando a asustarse.

—Eso explica porque me duele la cabeza y me está dando mucho sueño.

—¿Conoces a alguien que nos puede ayudar ahora? —le preguntó Ranma a la otra chica.

Ella asintió.

* * *

Nagisa le ponía un parche blanco en la parte izquierda de la cabeza de Akane. Ranma la llevó al departamento y estaban en la habitación los cuatro.

—¿Eres doctora? —le preguntó Ranma a Nagisa.

—Sé primeros auxilios—contestó—. En mi escuela no hay ni un día que uno salga lastimado. Si te duele la cabeza, descansa durante este día y si mañana ya no te duele, puedes caminar y hacer tus cosas.

—Ya no me duele la cabeza—dijo Akane.

—Aun así no te moverás de tu cama y yo me encargare de eso, ¿entendiste? —sentenció Ranma.

—Pero…

—No te iras de aquí—dijo Ranma.

Akane bufó.

Había pasado dos horas y Akane dormía porque el hecho de que Ranma la ha mantenido encerrada y acostada no he evitó que le diera sueño. Una persona se dio cuenta de que le parche estaba completamente rojo, por lo que nuevamente sangraba. Se lo quitó y le limpió y le puso uno nuevo. Minami suspiró.

—No entiendo por qué hago esto—se dijo—. No es que me esté encariñando con ella, claro que no. Minami debes de pensar en tu venganza, por culpa de él no tengo una vida normal y lo peor de todo es que no puedo…

Ella escuchó ruidos y rápidamente se fue por la ventana. Ranma entró y vio que Akane aún dormía.

—Definitivamente te tengo que mantener vigilada—dijo.

* * *

Ranma bajó y al pasar por el local miró a la chica que estaba haciendo el trabajo de Akane, pero al ver que se ponía de puntitas en el último escalón entró.

—Tú también te caerás y te lastimaras como Akane—dijo Ranma al ver que se balanceaba la escalera.

La chica puso sus manos en una parte que todavía no pintaba para no caer y miró al chico.

—Sé que no tienes la culpa de que Akane se cayera, porque me dijo que tú te habías ofrecido, pero Akane te dijo que no y ella lo hizo—aclaró Ranma, ya que al verlo se asustó un poco—. ¿Qué es lo que hacen? Ni siquiera les he preguntado.

La chica bajó y tomó su libreta.

" _Akane me ayudara a abrir un café-book para que pueda mantener a mi abuelo y a mi"_

—Yo no sabía eso, pero me imagino que tienes dinero ahorrado para hacer todo esto—dijo mirando todo lo que había.

La chica evitó verlo porque Akane era quien le daba el dinero y ella le dijo que no le dijera. Escuchó un ruido en la parte de arriba y la chica hizo una mueca. Ella volvió a escribir.

" _Ya comenzaron"_

* * *

Akane se levantó al escuchar ese ruido que era conocido para ella. Miraba por todos lados buscando a Ranma y agradeció que no estuviera porque la hubiera regresado a su cama, pero ese ruido la asustó por lo que iba a revisar. Salió del departamento y en la puerta de enfrente sale una mujer joven de cabello negro que se miraba muy cuidado, piel blanca y ojos cafés. Tenía un mandil y al momento de salir molesta lo tira al piso.

—¡Oye!

Salió otra mujer, pero de edad mayor, cabello café que tenía algunas canas, pero sin notarse mucho y ella también tenía un mandil y se miraba molesta.

—¡Eres una vergüenza de mujer, no eres perfecta para mi hijo si no sabes cocinar! —le gritó.

— _Ya decía que conocía ese sonido_ —pensó Akane que era el ruido de una explosión en una estufa.

La mujer joven se regresó y estaba más molesta.

—Y usted es una mujer que piensa que la mejor esposa para su hijo tiene que aprender a cocinar y déjeme decirle que a él no le importa y me lo ha dicho—se defendió—Entiende que debe de dejar que Koji haga su vida conmigo y déjeme en paz.

—No lo voy a permitir y eso de que vivan juntos sin casarse es algo que no permitiré, mi hijo no será feliz si vive contigo—dijo la mujer mayor.

—¡Su otro hijo no se casó y vive con su novia y ella tampoco sabe cocinar! ¿Por qué se empeña conmigo? Ah, si lo sé, nunca me ha querido.

La mujer mayor se acercó más a ella.

—Es mi hijo menor y no quiero a una mujer como tú.

La mujer mayor vio a Akane y la agarró del brazo.

—Ella es una mujer bonita y por sus ojos miró a una mujer tierna, linda y no es presumida, enojona, maleducada como tú, ella es perfecta para mi hijo.

—De hecho, estoy casada—comentó Akane.

—Ja—dijo la mujer joven.

—Pero al menos debe de ser una buena ama de casa, no como otras—vio feo a su nuera.

—Se ve joven, no debe de tener ni el año de casada.

—Tengo tres días—dijo Akane.

—¡Ves! Pregunta, ¿sabe cocinar?

—No—respondió Akane avergonzada.

—Pero es porque es joven, no como tú que ya vas para los treinta—le sonrió la mujer mayor a su nuera—. ¿Tu suegra no te ha enseñado?

—Bueno, las veces que la veo si me ayuda, pero son pocas las veces que la veo y siempre soy un desastre—contó—. Por eso salí porque reconocí ese sonido

—Entonces, te enseñare a cocina, para que esta mujer vea que una niña es mejor ama de casa que mi nuera—decidió la mujer mayor—. Soy la señora Hisa, un placer y ella es mi nuera Izana, se llama de otra manera, pero no me gusta.

—A su hijo si, pero me gusta más así porque… ya ven lo que dicen—Izana se acercó a Akane para susurrarle—, que las persona, principalmente las mujeres, si sus nombres terminan con "nami" son peligrosas y por eso evitó eso.

 _[Es cierto—asintió Akane]_

—Ahora anda de chismosa, es la chismosa de del edificio—dijo la señora.

—¡¿Yo chismosa?! —exclamó Izana indignada—. Déjeme contarle algo, señora Saotome, que esta mujer es la chismosa.

—Chismosa tu madre.

—Ahí si no se lo puedo negarlo porque dice la verdad—confesó con vergüenza.

 _[Estas mujeres son mis vecinas, y no será la primera vez que tenga que escuchar sus peleas. Lo que hace darme cuenta de que tengo la suerte de tener una suegra que me ama]_

—¡Akane!

Akane miró a Ranma y se acercaba con un rostro furioso.

—Te dijeron que no te levantaras—dijo acercándose a ella.

—Como podrá ver, su esposo se preocupa por ella y aun así no le importa que no sepa cocinar—le dijo Izana a su suegra—. Señora Saotome, es una mujer afortunada de tener un hombre bueno y UNA SUEGRA—dijo eso viendo a su suegra—. Que la quiere como es, una mujer amable que no sabe cocinar.

—De hecho, a mi si me preocupa eso—susurró Ranma para si mismo

Akane le dio un codazo.

—¿Qué es lo que…?

—Es la señora que vive enfrente y su nuera—contestó Akane—. Escuché la explosión de una estufa y salí y la señora le estaba enseñando a cocinar y comenzaron a discutir de que ella no será una buena ama de casa si no sabe cocinar, en fin, muchas cosas que han estado discutiendo.

Ranma puso sus manos en los hombros de Akane para que entrara y antes de que Ranma entraran les sonrió.

—Fue un placer conocerlas—dijo y cerró la puerta.

Akane quiso alejarse rápido de Ranma antes de que comenzara con su sermón, pero fue inevitable porque la encaminó a la habitación y al entrar la sentó en su cama para que se recostara.

—Que sea la última vez que te pones de pie por cosas absurdas—dijo Ranma.

—Tampoco es para tanto—contestó acomodándose para recargarse en su almohada y estar sentada—. Pobre chica, su suegra no la soporta.

—Primero la rara, después ellas, se nota que nos tocaron muy buenos vecinos—suspiró.

—Te recuerdo que la rara te dio trabajo—le sonrió Akane.

—Lo sé, pero temó que esas personas sean también unos locos y pase lo mismo y un año aquí no lo soportare

 _[En ese momento, recordé que tenía ese dinero y con eso podría pagar la multa, pero… no quise, quería disfrutar a Ranma y no me arrepentí]_

—Incluso si yo estoy—respondió evitando verlo.

—No quise decir eso, a lo que me refiero…

—No importa, entiendo—dijo Akane mirándolo nuevamente—. Al menos hay que hacer el intento.

Hubo tensión porque Akane se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y por la cara que tenía Ranma estaba asombrado.

—Me refiero a intentar vivir en paz en este lugar, no a lo otro que imaginas—se sonrojó.

—¿Y cuál es lo otro que imaginaba según tú? —le preguntó con burla.

Akane se puso de lado, recostándose por completo para no ver a Ranma y su rostro estaba más rojo.

—Ya sabes—le contestó.

—No sé lo que tú ya sabes—siguió Ranma.

—¡Déjame en paz! —gritó sentándose nuevamente y se quejó porque le dolió nuevamente la cabeza.

—¡Te dije que no te…!

Al querer poner sus manos en sus muñecas para acostarla nuevamente, dio un mal paso y cayó a la cama estando encima de ella y sus rostros casi pegados. Nuevamente la sustancia de Minami hizo efecto y se besaron con brusquedad estando totalmente fuera de su mundo que no fuera besar y acariciar a la persona que más ama.

* * *

En la entrada, la chica muda estaba por tocar la puerta y sale Izana del departamento de su suegra.

—Ni le toques porque a lo que vi, la chica estaba enferma y de seguro su esposo la regañó por lo que no molestes a los recién casados—dijo Izana un poco brusca.

Ella solo la miraba e Izana se acercó.

—Espero y no estés planeando algo con ellos, porque yo misma les diré lo que haces. Aun no olvido lo que nos hiciste a Koji y a mi cuando llegue a este edificio, Minami.

Minami solo sonrió.

* * *

 ** _Hola a todos, la chica muda… resulto no ser muda -_- Pero creo que algunos ya lo sospechaban, sé que no habido locuras entre Ranma y Akane, pero ya comenzara a volverse más loco el asunto XD La pregunta de la semana: ¿Quieren sexo medio explicito entre Akane y Ranma? Creo que todos dirán que si, pero el motivo es que no se si Lemon por la clasificación de la historia… mmm… (modo pensativa) Saludos y nos leemos el próximo jueves, adiós._**

 ** _Respondiendo comentarios… (¡AL FIN!) XD_**

 ** _Paulayjoaqui: Hola, fue un decir de ella, están casados, no los puedo separar, así me gusta n.n saludos_**

 ** _rosefe-123: Hola, dará más miedo más adelante, lo bueno que los quiere juntar… para algo malo… bueno sí, da miedo :( Saludos._**

 ** _Haruri Saotome: Hola, Ay esa Akane, no le durara mucho su orgullo y se dejara a los encantos de Ranma de una manera muuuy buena jeje Saludos_**

 ** _ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Hola, más adelante (el siguiente capítulo) se sabrá porqué_ _Saludos._**

 ** _SARITANIMELOVE: Hola, muchas gracias. Yo con el lemon a veces soy un poco tímida, pero pasara obviamente y las locuras ya van a comenzar ;) Saludos_**

 ** _Amigo: Hola, de hecho, si ocurrió en la infancia por eso Ranma no la reconoce jaja Saludos_**

 ** _Yes: Habrá locura gracias a Minami jaja Saludos_**

 ** _Litapaz: Gracias, si será loco y la verdad a todos les gusta una Akane así -_- Me gusta hacer referencia, hasta a mí me gusta leer referencias a otras historias que leo, son divertidas XD saludos._**

 ** _Maria500: Hola, no te preocupes, será un capitulo semanal ;) Saludos._**

 ** _Moon Pain: Gracias, ahorita va un poco lenta la historia, pero se pondrá loco más adelante, saludos._**


	5. 5

_**Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico.**_

 _ **5.**_

Al escuchar eso, le dio una sonrisa y se fue molesta. Izana cruzó de brazos mirando como ella desaparecía por el pasillo.

—¿Qué se traerá ahora? —se preguntó—. Ojalá aparezca su hermano pronto para que la ponga quieta…—comenzó a pensar—. Ranma Saotome es peleador de artes marciales como me lo comentó Nagisa y el hermano de Minami… Él viaja, pero sería absurdo… ¡Ach, ya me revolví yo misma! Pero yo me encargare de que no le haga nada malo a los nuevos vecinos.

La señora Hisa abre la puerta y gruñe al escuchar y ver como hablaba sola con un rostro ridículo que parecía que coqueteara.

—¡Y dices que soy la loca y tú te pones hablar sola! —exclamó la señora.

Izana rodó los ojos.

—¡Ven ayudarme con la limpieza y esas uñitas bonitas que tienes se quebrarán porque lavaras muchos platos!

Izana entra sintiendo rabia y a punto de estrangular a su suegra.

* * *

Akane se olvidó de su dolor de cabeza que no era tan fuerte y solo se concentraba en besar a su ahora esposo. Solo que le daba un poco de pena acariciarlo, pero a diferencia de él, ya había levantado su pierna y la recorría e incluso llegaba a apretar su mano en la piel de ella. Sentía un cosquilleo en la parte baja de su estómago y sabía que debía parar, pero no quería ¿Y si pasaba algo? ¿Cómo vería a Ranma ahora? Aunque lo negaba sabía que la amaba, pero aún no escuchaba esas palabras de su voz y eso era importante para ella.

Ranma pensaba en besarla, pero en cuidar de que no se lastimara en su herida. Siempre será primero su bienestar. Él quería sentir su piel y metió su mano por debajo de su blusa y al sentirla se estremeció y supo que ella también lo sintió al momento de tocarla. Subió más su mano hasta llegar más arriba y lo estrujó.

Akane abrió los ojos y de repente se dio cuenta de la verdadera realidad y lo mismo le sucedió a Ranma. Rápidamente se separaron cada uno en la esquina de la cama y evitaban verse.

—¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba haciendo? —decían cada uno en su mente—. ¿Qué tiene de malo? Estamos casados ¿no? —ambos voltearon y se sonrojaron y rápidamente se dejaron de ver—. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Ahora como conviviremos? Obviamente, normal. Somos maduros y ayer nos besamos y no pasó nada.

Akane se acostó dándole la espalda a Ranma y él se levantó.

—Dormiré un rato porque aún tengo un poco de sueño—dijo Akane

—Y… yo veré lo que puedo hacer de comer—dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Akane escondió su rostro en su almohada y gritaba. Atrás de la puerta, Ranma se golpeaba con sus manos sus mejillas.

* * *

Minami seguía pintando el local, pero esta vez en la calle y tenía una mueca porque todo se puede descubrir. Soltó la brocha porque alguien le tapó la boca y la encaminó hasta llegar a la cocina. Sin quitar su mano la voltea y era la persona con capucha café.

—¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo? —preguntó una voz masculina—. Es cierto, no puedes hablar, o bueno si, cuando te conviene

Ella estaba asustada.

—A mamá le hiciste creer que eras muda hasta que Ranma Saotome demostró lo contrario

Ella quitó la mano de su boca y se alejó de él para mirarlo seriamente. Minami caminó a al fregadero para echar agua caliente en un recipiente y se lo echó. No cambió en lo absoluto físicamente, solo un pequeño detalle era diferente…

—¡Por culpa de Ranma Saotome me odiaron en la aldea! —gritó haciendo berrinche.

—Por mentirosa, por eso, no por él—se quitó la capucha—. Además, al final lograste ser muda. Caíste al estanque de la chica muda, al menos tú no tienes mi horrible maldición.

—Y tu feo nombre—se quería reír Minami—. Al menos yo no tengo un nombre de pantaletas.

Pantimedias Taro tenía ganas de ahorcarla porque siempre lo metía en problemas.

—Deja tu absurda venganza, haz tu vida aquí, nadie te dirá nada.

—Si Ranma no me hubiera ganado en ese combate hace ocho años nadie se hubiera enterado de mi mentira y ya estaría casada—dijo Minami—. Además, no se supone que el maestro de ese idiota fue quien te puso ese nombre y te metió en ese estanque. Debemos vengarnos de ellos.

—Eso es cosa mía, no te metas—le respondió—. Por cierto, dame esa sustancia que andas usando con ellos—estiró su mano—. La última vez que la usaste me causaste problemas con los vecinos de arriba, Izana y Koji.

—Al menos los junte—le sonrió orgullosa.

—Se supone que quieres vengarte de Ranma, ¿entonces por qué lo andas ayudando para que se acerque a la chica?

—Si ella es lo más importante para él, le puedo dar en donde más le duele—sonrió con maldad.

—Más te vale que no te atrevas a lastimarla porque le diré la verdad y estarás acabada—la amenazó—. Dame la sustancia—volvió a estirar la mano.

Minami le hizo una mala cara, pero solo le daría la que tenía en ese momento.

* * *

Ya en la noche, Izana entraba a su habitación sin dejar de leer un libro que tenía en la mano, mientras que su novio estaba acostado leyendo otro libro.

—¿Qué haces con eso? —preguntó Koji—. Dijiste que lo ibas a tirar.

—Sabía que algún día lo volvería a ocupar—dijo Izana sentándose en una esquina de su cama—. Minami anda molestando a los nuevos vecinos y estoy segura de que está utilizando esa cosa que uso con nosotros.

—Al menos no terminó en una desgracia porque nos juntó—le sonrió.

—Es cierto—le contestó con una sonrisa—. Aun así, ya están casados, pero quiero encontrar una manera para revertir esa sustancia porque sabes que hace cometer cosas no muy buenas y lo sabes.

—Recuerdo que me sube a un décimo piso para gritarte y caer enfrente de ti para demostrarte que te amaba—recordó con nostalgia.

—Exacto, ¿Qué tal si esta vez es peor? —siguió leyendo.

—¿Era cierto que ella lo inventó?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Esa sustancia "Nami", como lo hace llamar en verdad se llama corazón valiente—aclaró.

—Entonces ya encontraste algo.

—Dice que es una sustancia química parecida a la feromona, pero con mayor intensidad, que recorre todo tu cuerpo incluyendo el cerebro y despierta deseos ocultos por la persona que te atrae, solo si no te atreves a demostrarle su amor podrás lograrlo si ningún problema, sin importar de que manera.

—Como caer de un edificio para decirte que te amo—dijo volviendo a leer su libro.

—Creo que nadie superara esa locura—sonrió Izana—. Aquí también dice como revertirlo.

—Dejar de usarlo—dijo Koji.

—Si, pero permanentemente—aclaró—. Que ellos sean verdaderamente sinceros de sus sentimientos.

* * *

 _Horas antes…_

Minami fue al cuarto de lavado, después de que Ranma dejara sus sabanas para lavarlas y al percatarse de que no estuviera, abrió una botellita en donde había puesto la sustancia y lo combinó con el jabón liquido que ya estaba en la sabana. Al lograr su cometido sonrió y salió del cuarto de lavado.

 _Ahora…_

Akane había ido a bañarse después de que Ranma salió y mientras ella estaba allá, él ponía las sabanas limpias. Suspiró al terminar y pensaba que tal vez esta noche si debía dormir en la sala para que ella estuviera más cómoda.

La chica entró y Ranma estaba mirándola.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿no te acostara?

—Decidí dormir en la sala—respondió tomando unas almohadas.

—No es necesario—dijo la chica rápidamente.

Ranma se sorprendió, Akane se dio cuenta y se sonrojó.

—A lo que me refiero es que no me molesta, anoche no pasó nada a excepción de ese detalle, pero no lo hacías con malicia—explicó—. Puede pasarme algo y necesite ayuda.

—Está bien—aceptó Ranma.

Ambos estaban acostados dándose la espalda, la luz estaba apagada, pero ambos seguían despiertos. Ahora le era más difícil conciliar el sueño.

 _["Aquella noche, estaba incomoda por su presencia, pero de repente, todo cambió"]_

Sintió que Ranma se levantó y ella no abrió los ojos, hasta que sintió una mirada y se asustó al ver que Ranma la miraba atentamente. Ranma se había puesto de rodillas y Akane se sentó en la cama.

—¿No tienes hambre? —preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa.

—¿Eh?

—De repente me dio hambre y quiero cocinar lo que a ti te gusta—sonrió y hablaba un poco acelerado—. Estás enferma y debo atenderte como buen marido que soy. Además, son las diez y no es tarde para hacerte un pudin o lo que a ti… —se acercó a ella sentándose a su lado y puso sus manos en los brazos de su esposa sonriéndole y eso a Akane la estaba derritiendo—. Lo que tú quieras.

—Pastel de chocolate—sonrió Akane

 _["Pastel de chocolate… se lo hubiera pedido en otro momento, pero era tarde y ¿de dónde sacaría todo lo necesario… me dio vergüenza después" se tapó su rostro con sus manos por la vergüenza que sintió a la mañana siguiente]_

Ranma tocaba la puerta de un vecino y salió Izana y Koji.

—Hola—saludó Izana

—Perdón por molestarlos tan tarde, pero ¿no tienen azúcar? —preguntó Ranma—. Le haré un pastel a mi esposa porque quiero consentirla después del accidente que tuvo y está emocionada. Siempre he querido llevarle el desayuno, la comida y la cena cuando está enferma, pero me daba vergüenza porque la familia empezaría hablar y molestarnos, pero ahora que estoy lejos de ellos puedo consentir al amor de mi vida—puso una sonrisa de enamorado.

Izanami y Koji se vieron y después a él que no dejaba de sonreír. Se lo dieron e Izana cerró la puerta.

—¡Ves! —Izana señaló la puerta—. No me crees que esa bruja con cara de niña inocente no les hizo esa brujería que nos hizo hace un año.

—Puede ser que él quiere consentirla, yo también lo haría si estuvieras enferma—comentó Koji

Izana no se convencía, lo de que él la consistiera si, pero lo notaba raro y le recordó a Koji cuando sucedió ese incidente.

* * *

Akane comí el pastel con una gran sonrisa en su habitación.

—¿Está rico? —preguntó Ranma

—Esta delicioso—le contestó—. Mañana me harás lo que me gusta para desayunar, porque sabes lo que me gusta

—Yo sé todo lo que te gusta—le confesó Ranma

—Incluso… —dejó el plato en la mesa de noche para acercarse a Ranma hasta tener sus labios cerca de los de él—, ¿Qué quiero jugar contigo y el chocolate? Siempre ha sido mi dulce tentación.

—Esa es otra historia—dijo Ranma acercándose a ella—. Pero acabo de lavar las sabanas

—Solo quiero lamer tu cara cubierta de chocolate, ¿por qué no vamos a la cocina y después regresamos a la cama, no sin antes ir al baño? —le preguntó con una sonrisa pícara.

—Y la tuya también

En menos de un minuto, Ranma había llevado a Akane a la cocina y ella estaba acostada en la barra teniendo encima a Ranma que la devoraba a besos, con esa intensidad que siempre había tenido, o ambos, mejor dicho. Pasaba su boca por el rostro de su esposa hasta dejarla limpia, ella ya lo había hecho porque fue lo primero que hizo. Ranma solo pasaba sus manos su cintura y luego por los brazos de ella y Akane tenía sus manos en sus mejillas y luego pasaba sus dedos por su cabello.

Ella abrió sus piernas y Ranma bajó su mano para acariciarla y ya quería quitarle la ropa, pero habían acordado que en el baño lo haría. Paso sus labios a su cuello y Akane se estremeció, más porque ahora su esposo la estaba acariciando por todos lados, a excepción cierta parte que conociéndolo no lo hará hasta más adelante, ¿Ya estaba pensando en hacerlo después? Claro que lo dejaría y más porque ella sabía que la amaba.

 _Días atrás…_

 _Akane se asoma por la ventana de su habitación un día antes de irse y vio una escena que era muy común en su vida, pero lo que dijo no lo era._

— _Déjenme en paz, ya estoy harto de ustedes—dijo Ranma—. Que les quede claro que no quiero nada con ustedes, mi única prometida es Akane porque ella es a la que amo._

Sonreía cada vez que lo recordaba, fue por lo que decidió llevárselo porque sabía que lograría quitar toda timidez de él para que estuviera pasando esto. Se había sentido extraña, sintiéndose valiente de lograr lo que quería y había sentido a Ranma de esa misma manera, pero no importaba y ella seguiría disfrutando.

La levantó para sentarla y la cargó para ir al siguiente lugar, antes de ir a su habitación. Después del baño, ambos estaban en su cama completamente desnudos, acariciándose, él teniendo ambas manos en esas dos partes sensibles porque se dio cuenta que al tocarla sentía cosquilla y eso le gustó. De su cuello bajaba hasta llegar su vientre y lo volvía a subir y la besó en la boca nuevamente sin mover sus manos de esa parte de su esposa. No entendía que le pasaba, pero ya estaba ahí y lo que sentía no era lo que imaginaba, era mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. Mucho tiempo pensando, ¿Cómo sería hacerlo con Akane? Solamente pensaba en hacerlo con ella, no con otra. Era su primera vez como también la de ella. Todavía no estaba dentro de ella, pero confiaba en ella y no lo dudaba y así fue, solo que se preocupó porque no dejaba de dolerle y que él fuera el causante de su dolor, eso no lo soportaba. Le daba besos por su rostro, pequeños besos para calmarla.

Al hacer el acto, él y ella le quiso demostrarle el amor que se sentían. Cada vez que empujaba ella sentía la respiración de Ranma en su cuello. Ella intentaba no emitir sonido porque le daba vergüenza, él tampoco lo hacía y tal vez era por la misma razón, pero lo que si era cierto era que ambos disfrutaron su primera vez

* * *

Al día siguiente, ambos dormían de lado, pero ahora frente a frente y la mano de Akane estaba debajo de la de Ranma. Al mismo tiempo comenzaron a abrir los ojos poco a poco.

Se visualizaban, comenzaron a recordar todo lo que paso y dejaron de parpadear. Akane se tapó escondiendo su cuerpo y dándole la espalda a Ranma alejándose lo más que podía. El chico hizo lo mismo y le dio la espalda a su esposa.

 _["En ese momento sentí tanta vergüenza—recordaba Akane—. Si no era porque tocaron la puerta, hubiera sido peor"]_

Ranma se levantó y se cambió con velocidad. Cuando Akane escuchó que la puerta había sido cerrada, se levantó de golpe e hizo lo mismo.

Ranma llegó a la puerta, abrió y era Minami que lo miraba sin mostrar una expresión exacta, estaba seria y sin hablar.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó de mal modo.

Minami solo le hizo una mueca. Señaló adentró y Ranma entendió lo que quería.

—Akane sigue dormida—le contestó.

Ella le sonrió.

—¿Y que tiene de malo? Estamos casados ¿no? —dijo un poco molesto.

Ella entró sin pedir permiso y empujando a Ranma.

—¡Oye! ¡No puede entrar sin permiso!

Minami llegó a la sala y cruzó de brazos.

—Rayos, es cierto. Es tu edificio—recordó.

Le sonrió.

—Ranma

Akane llegó ya cambiada y se sorprendió de ver a la chica.

—Eh… varias veces he querido preguntar tu nombre—dijo Akane.

Minami buscó algo en donde pudiera escribir, encontró una pluma y tomó una servilleta.

"Mi nombre es Minami y no la cazafantasma"

—Si porque Minami, la cazafantasma es mejor que tú—le dijo Ranma.

Minami nuevamente le hizo otra cara de desagrado.

—Vienes a que te siga ayudando ¿no?

Minami negó.

Akane buscó una libreta y se la dio a Minami y comenzó a escribir.

"Yo me encargare del resto, tomate el día con el fenómeno natural"

—Y luego no quieres que te ofenda—gruñó Ranma.

Minami le sacó la lengua, después volvió a escribir.

"Solo venía a eso"

Ella le volvió a sacar la lengua a Ranma y salió del departamento.

—Nuevamente la hiciste enojar. De verdad no tienes educación y más ante una mujer—le dijo Akane.

—Ella comienza.

—Bueno… en está ocasión si comenzó ella.

—Pues si, como no me enojare si nos interrumpió—dijo Ranma sin pensarlo.

Akane se sonrojó y evitó verlo. Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo e hizo lo mismo.

—Tarde o temprano tendremos que hablar de eso—habló Ranma sin verla.

—¿Qué nos pasó anoche para que nos atreviéramos a hacerlo? —se preguntó.

 _["Era obvio, uno, por la sustancia y dos porque nos amamos—sonrió Akane"]_

—Creo que la tensión que había entre nosotros hizo que lo hiciéramos, digo, es que…

—Tú me amas y lo sé porque te escuche decirlo antes de que, "te secuestrara"—le confesó.

Ranma se sorprendió y atragantó, ahora estaba más avergonzado que nunca.

—Supongo que…

—Hay que intentarlo—terminó Akane por él—. Tarde o temprano pasaría ¿no? —sonrió.

Ranma sonrió volteando a verla y justo ella lo hizo en ese momento. Esos nerviosismos se fueron y ambos se acercaron para besarse sin ser muy bruscos, pero profundizándolo. Nuevamente tocaron la puerta y ambos se separaron con un suspiro donde mostraban su enojo por ser interrumpidos.

—De por si, nuestra familia nos interrumpía y ahora que estamos lejos de ellos nos pasa lo mismo—dijo Akane.

Ranma se acercó nuevamente a ella.

—Hay que ignorarlo—dijo y comenzó a besarla nuevamente.

Ella acepto, pero se volvió más insistente y se separaron porque parecía que no los dejaría. Esta vez Akane fue a abrir y al hacerlo, Izana entró corriendo y sin pedir permiso.

—Sé que no nos conocemos y no tenemos esa confianza de vecinos, pero como anoche les di el azúcar y… ¿Cómo quedo el pastel a todo esto? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Los chicos se sonrojaron.

—No dejen que me encuentren—dijo recordando su problema y se escondió atrás de la barra de la cocina

Akane y Ranma se miraron un poco confundidos por lo que pasaba. La chica había cerrado la puerta y volvieron a tocar. Akane abrió y era la señora Hisa que miraba alrededor del departamento o lo que podía estando en la entrada.

—Buenos días, vecina—saludó con una sonrisa—. ¿De casualidad no ha visto a mi nuera?

—Este… no, apenas mi esposo y yo nos levantábamos para desayunar—dijo Akane.

—Me imagino que su esposo debe de estar encantado con lo que come ¿no?

Ranma llegaba en ese momento y escuchó lo que había dicho la señora.

—De hecho, ella cocina terrible—mencionó Ranma.

—¡Ranma!

—Que horror, ¿y su suegra no se encarga de eso? —le preguntó a Akane.

—Las veces que la he visto lo intenta, pero no da mucho avance—contestó Ranma.

—Yo tengo el mismo problema con la mía, pero no creo que usted sea tan tonta para memorizar cada ingrediente—dijo la señora—. Es más, hace que desperdicie mi dinero y ella no quiere dar ni un quinto. Además de mi tiempo.

—El mío también—dijo Izana apareciendo—. Ya le dije que no es necesario aprender a cocinar, tampoco estoy mucho tiempo en casa y a veces estoy todo el día en el hospital, no lo ocupo.

—¿Trabajas en un hospital? —le preguntó Akane.

—Soy doctora—le contestó.

—Puedes ser buena en tu trabajo, pero no en tu casa—la ofendió.

—Ya me tiene hasta la… tal vez no sea yo y sea usted que no sabe enseñar.

—¿A si? Pues entonces—agarró del brazo a Akane—, le enseñare a esta chica a cocinar y ahí veremos quién es la estúpida, si tú o yo.

—No te preocupes, vas a ganar, Akane es un caso perdido—le dijo Ranma a Izana.

—¡¿Cómo que un caso perdido?! —explotó Akane. Después miró a la señora—. Quiero que me enseñe y le demostrare a mi esposo que no soy un caso perdido.

—Estas firmando tu sentencia de muerte, Akane—le dijo Izana.

—Mi más sentido pésame por usted, señora.

—¡Eres un idiota! —exclamó Akane.

La señora jaló a Izana y las llevó a su departamento.

—Espere, aún estoy en pijama—le dijo Akane, pero no le hizo caso y entraron.

Ranma se quedó en la puerta y suspiró.

—Que bueno que te veo.

Llegó Nagisa y se acercó a él.

—Te llevare ahora a mi escuela—le dijo.

Ranma pensó que el día de hoy será muy largo.

* * *

 _ **Hola. Lo reconozco, no soy buena en las escenas "lemon" como se le dice, pero como dije me da pena escribir eso y además no puedo escribir algo explícito. Hace mucho que no leo Dulce tentación y no recuerdo si fui explicita o no, pero es que era la época de Cincuenta sombras de Grey y estaba un poco pervertida XD Puedo hacer chiste de doble sentido, pero no más.**_

 _ **Va lento porque es uno a la semana y estoy haciendo lo que puedo para terminar de escribir y sea más días a la semana. Ahorita voy en el 9 y pues mi plan es que sean 12 capítulos. Se conoció más o menos del porqué Minami hace eso, pero aún falta la historia completa de lo sucedido y entenderán porqué Minami les hizo creer a todos que es muda. Otra cosa, también es que ella tiene nombre japonés y no chino. Hay un por qué de las cosas.**_

 _ **Bueno me despido. Saludos, Adiós.**_


	6. 6

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

* * *

 ** _6._**

—Es un poco chiquito, ¿no?

Ranma entraba a un pequeño gimnasio en donde solo había una pequeña cancha de pelea como ring y más al fondo había una puerta del otro lado estaba muchos niños que iban de los 7 a 14 años.

—Lo sé—contestó Nagisa—. Son niños de la calle y aquí pueden entretenerse, incluso les traigo comida y no te preocupes de la paga, soy japonesa pero me crie en una aldea de China. Al llegar aquí me encontré con mi abuelo y me heredó dinero, pero en lugar de vivir cómodamente, lo uso en ellos. He querido arreglar este lugar, pero ellos no quieren porque así se siente cómodos y si este lugar se ve lujoso, será desconocido para ellos.

—Respondiste a la siguiente pregunta que te haría, lo siento por tu padre.

—Llegué y cambie mi nombre porque me desterraron de mi aldea porque cumplí 14 y no me case, esa es la regla ahí y si no es cumplida es una vergüenza para una mujer.

—Lo siento nuevamente.

—No te preocupes—le contestó—. Viaje por muchos lugares antes de llegar y me quede aquí porque buscaba a mi abuelo a mi prima.

— ¿Y lo encontraste?

—Sí, de hecho, la conoces, es Minami.

— ¡¿Ella es tu prima?! —exclamó Ranma.

—Sí, ella también fue desterrada de la aldea, pero cuando era niña

— ¿Por qué tan pronto? ¿Hizo algo?

—Hasta la fecha no tengo idea de lo que paso, lo único que sé es que fue hace diez años después de perder en un combate

— ¿Ella también combate?

—Si—afirmó Nagisa—. Te debe de sorprender, ¿no? No aparenta ser luchadora. Es muy buena combatiendo. Yo le digo que venga aquí, pero no quiere. Siempre fue muy aislada, tal vez por su condición de que no puede hablar, pero a veces presiento que hay algo más.

—Cuando estoy con ella, presiento algo raro y por eso no quiero que se acerque a Akane, pero es terca y quiere ayudarla porque no puede mantener a su abuelo.

Nagisa hizo una mueca.

—Nuestro abuelo murió hace dos años—le aclaró Nagisa.

—Pero Akane dijo...

—No sé porque le dijo eso a Akane, pero lo más probable es que sea para que tu esposa le ayude o sienta lastima.

—Sabía que no podía confiar en ella, era obvio, ¿Dónde sacaría tanto dinero para su negocio?

—El abuelo de Minami le dejo una gran herencia. Él le compró el edificio donde vivimos a Minami para que tuviera con algo que distraerse y obtener dinero por su cuenta, aunque no lo necesite—le explicó.

Con eso, Ranma desconfió más de esa chica. Debía hacer algo para que ella se aleje de Akane.

En la entrada y evitando que la viera escuchaba Minami y comenzó a sonreír, estaba a punto de enfrentarlo para vengarse de él.

* * *

 _[La señora Hisa puso todos los ingredientes en una mesa pequeña y comenzó a explicarme que era cada uno, pero...]_

—Vamos a preparar yakimeshi con chipotle y es una receta muy sencilla—le sonrió Hisa—. Además de agregarle mi ingrediente secreto que la hace diferente a las demás.

—Sí, tan secreto como el ingrediente secreto de la coca cola—habló Izana que estaba acostada en el sillón leyendo una revista.

—Cierra la boca—le contestó a Izana—. Deberías estar aquí cocinando, aprovechando que tienes el día libre en tu trabajo.

—Prefiero que se concentre en Akane porque dos será muy difícil para usted—le sonrió con burla.

[Discuten igual o peor que Ranma y yo]

—Cálmense, ¿podemos comenzar, señora?

—Dígame mamá—dijo Hisa—. Tú eres un encanto y una mujer muy bonita. En un rato vendrá mi hijo y yo sé que dirá lo mismo.

—Eh, señora, recuerde que estoy casada.

—Oh, es cierto—se lamentó la señora.

—Ja, ja—rio Izana—, no importa que mujer se le cruce, si no pudo con Nagisa y Minami no podrá con nadie. Ya resígnese, soy la mujer perfecta para su hijo.

—Si tan solo Minami no te hubiera presentado a mi hijo—recordó Hisa.

—Aun así nos hubiéramos encontrado porque soy la que vive al lado.

—Que linda que Minami los hubiera juntado—sonrió Akane.

—Sí... muy linda—se dijo Izana.

—En fin, te diré los ingredientes... primero debemos cocer el arroz, después cortaremos las verduras y guisaremos la carne, ¿entendiste?

Akane se quedó seria, pero después de un rato paso lo que siempre pasaba, el arroz se le había quemado. Akane se avergonzó y se deprimió.

—No te preocupes Akane, es tu primer intento

—De hecho, han sido muchas veces—aclaró—. Mi tía me ha ayudado y Ranma termina riéndose de mi—comenzó a llorar—. No entiendo como mi suegra me tiene paciencia.

—¿Me la regalas? —preguntó Izana—. Te quedas con tu esposo y yo con tu suegra.

—Cállate—le dijo Hisa—. Te miras bonita así, o bueno no tanto.

—¿Sabe qué? —se levantó Izana—. Ya me tiene cansada y hasta la raya de mi paciencia, admítelo, no sirve como maestra de cocina ni como suegra, ¿Por qué cree que su nuera y yerno no vienen a visitarla?

La señora esta vez no atacó y pensó que era cierto. Ellos la visitaban muy pocas veces. Se retiró de la cocina para ir a su habitación dejando a las chicas consternadas.

—Me pase, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Izana sin moverse ni un poco.

 _[Mmm... si]_

Akane afirmó con la cabeza.

—Creo que me tengo que retirar—dijo Akane.

La chica estaba por salir teniendo la mano en el picaporte, pero Izana la detuvo tocando el brazo de Akane.

—Hay que terminar el Yakimeshi, Akane—decidió Izana.

—Pero...

—Hay que demostrarle que si podemos.

—Pero dijiste que...

—Lo dije estando molesta, pero quiero demostrarle que soy una buena mujer para su hijo, no la perfecta que ella quiere, pero si la que quiere hacerlo feliz.

Akane sonrió y quitó la mano del picaporte para regresar a la cocina.

* * *

Ranma se quejó del dolor. Un niño de 14 años le dio un puñetazo en el estómago.

—Puedes ser más hábil y estoy segura de que lo puedes derrotar, pero no te confíes porque tiene mucha fuerza estos niños—dijo Nagisa.

—En ese caso, quiero un combate contigo—decidió y le sonrió—. Si has hecho un buen trabajo con estos niños quiere decir que eres buena.

—Aceptó—accedió con una sonrisa.

* * *

Después de unas horas, Izana y Akane estaban con arroz en el cabello, soya derramada en su ropa y cara, hasta podían asegurar que había arroz o verdura adentró de su zapato. Cada uno hizo uno y a su modo. Chocaron sus manos sin dejar de ver su plato.

—Se ve lindo, ¿no? —preguntó Akane—. Es lo más lindo que he hecho en mi vida.

—No puedo esperar para que Koji mire y pruebe esto.

[En verdad lo logre, en ese momento no podía esperar que Ranma llegara y se sienta orgulloso de mi. Por él, haría lo que fuera para demostrarle cuanto lo amo]

Fueron a buscar a la señora a su habitación y cuando ella abrió la puerta no esperaba ver a las chicas con un plato de arroz en sus manos.

—Fue mi primer intento—dijo Izana—. Quiero que lo pruebe.

—Al igual que el mío antes de dárselo a Ranma—dijo Akane.

La señora sonrió.

—Quiero pedirle disculpa por lo que le dije—pidió Izana—. Yo soy la única nuera que está aquí y mientras preparaba esto me di cuenta de que si me molesta mucho con esto, es para no sentirse sola porque es cierto, ninguno de mis cuñados la visitan y la verdad no se la razón, por lo que vendré aquí el tiempo que no esté en el hospital para convivir con usted y que me enseñe más recetas para que su hijo se sienta orgulloso de nosotras, por esforzarnos y como una manera de demostrarle de cuanto lo queremos.

Hisa se sorprendió de las palabras de su nuera y le sonrió.

* * *

Akane salía del departamento y justo en ese instante llegó Ranma completamente sucio al igual que Nagisa.

—¿Por qué vienen así? —preguntó Akane teniendo un recipiente de platico donde estaba el arroz que había hecho.

—Lo que pasa es que tuvimos un encuentro y nos revolcamos en la cancha de combate—contestó Nagisa.

Akane puso una cara dura y miró a Ranma.

—Oh, revolcar no era la palabra correcta ¿no? —pensó Nagisa

—A lo que se refiere es que tuvimos un combate y los niños que estaban ahí...

—¿Ósea hicieron eso enfrente de niños? —les preguntó con una sonrisa que no mostraba felicidad.

—Tuvimos una pelea y el piso estaba sucio, punto y se acabó—terminó Ranma.

—Yo creo que ustedes deben charlar un poco, nos vemos—escapó porque no quería tener problemas y entró a su departamento.

Akane pasó por un lado de Ranma y entró a su departamento y él sabía que estaba enojada porque la conocía también y estos momentos tenía celos. Entró y la buscó.

—Akane, no te pongas así—dijo Ranma, mientras veía que dejaba algo al lado de la estufa.

 _[¿Cómo no me iba a poner así? Si ella dijo que se estaban revolcando, ¿Qué me da a entender eso? —dijo Akane. / —No me malinterpretes, siempre uso palabras así porque mi lengua era el chino y no el japonés—dijo Nagisa apareciendo a su lado—. Aprendí el japonés básico. / —¡Eso no es básico! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? / —Izana me dijo que te trajera algunas cosas que dejaste en el hospital—respondió. /—Espera, no digas nada, aun no llegó a esa parte—la detuvo. /Ella se fue para dejarle esas cosas a la habitación de la pareja. / —Como decía, ¿cómo no me voy a enojar? Pero...]_

—Akane—siguió llamando Ranma porque está no le contestaba.

—Está bien, cállate—le respondió

—No estás bien, estás enojada—dijo Ranma.

Akane se dio la vuelta para verlo tomando nuevamente el recipiente.

—¿Eso... fue lo que... preparaste? —atragantó el chico.

—Venía feliz porque esta vez lo logre y quiero que lo pruebes

Ranma solo se le quedaba viendo al recipiente y no se movía.

—Si, ya se lo que estás pensando y no lo vas a probar, ¿verdad?

—Me leíste la mente—contestó Ranma.

Le lanzó otro plato y este lo esquivó.

—¡No es para que te pongas así! ¡Sabes que tú eres un caso perdido para la cocina!

Akane no respondió y sus labios comenzaron a temblar y Ranma se dio cuenta, ella quería llorar.

—Akane perdón por lo que...

—Te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo—dijo Akane bajando la mirada.

Ella camino hacia la ventana y la abrió.

 _[Akane chocó su mano con su frente, dando a entender que no entendía en lo que pensaba en ese instante... —La sustancia nuevamente hacía efecto—dijo]_

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Ranma sintiendo un mal presentimiento.

Akane miraba la altura del lugar que era más o menos cinco metros y respiró hondamente.

—Si con la comida no te puedo demostrar cuanto te amo, tal vez saltando te quede claro—dijo mirándolo con seriedad.

—¡QUÉ!

* * *

En el departamento de al lado, Koji comía encantado de lo que había hecho su novia y ella tenía una sonrisa.

—Mi mamá hizo un gran trabajo contigo—dijo Koji—. Esta delicioso y estoy orgulloso de ustedes dos, espero y así se lleven mejor.

—Y así será—afirmó.

—¡Akane! —se escuchó al lado.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Koji consternado.

—Es la voz del vecino llamando a su esposa.

Ella se asomó por la ventana y a los tres segundos la cerró teniendo una cara de espanto.

—Creo que ahora si me vas a creer que Minami está haciendo con ellos lo mismo que nos hizo—dijo Izana—. La vecina se quiere lanzar desde su ventana.

—Que tiempos—sonrió Koji con nostalgia—¡QUÉ!

Ambos salieron del departamento y no les importó entrar sin tocar la puerta y cuando entraba Koji, Nagisa salió porque también había escuchado los gritos.

—¡¿Qué sucede?! —preguntó Nagisa.

—La vecina se quiere lanzar por la ventana—contestó Koji.

—¡QUÉ! ¡Es mi culpa si la pasa algo!

Los dos chicos entraron. En el pasillo estaba Minami. Sacó su libreta y sonrió.

 _Mis pensamientos: Por fin pagaras, Ranma Saotome._

Los chicos llegaron y vieron a Ranma sujetando a Akane por las manos. Izana y Nagisa pusieron sus manos en un brazo, una de cada lado haciendo fuerza para levantarla.

—Koji baja e intenta atrapar a Akane en caso de que caiga—dijo Izana.

—¡¿Cómo que en caso de que caiga?! —explotó Ranma.

—¡Si!

Koji corrió para llegar rápido a la calle.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Le quiero demostrar a Ranma cuanto lo amo! —dijo Akane.

—No tienes que demostrar nada, yo te amo—contestó Ranma asombrado de afirmarlo enfrente de personas.

Los chicos vieron a Minami en la calle viendo con tranquilidad la situación.

—¡Minami pide ayuda! —gritó Izana.

Minami miró a los alrededores y abrió la boca para "gritar" y pedir auxilio.

—¡¿Cómo va pedir auxilio si no puede gritar?! ¡Es muda! —le gritó Nagisa.

—¡Estoy asustada y se me olvido! —le gritó Izana.

Koji llegó estando justo donde podría caer Akane.

—Ya les dije que me suelten—dijo Akane con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¡Estás loca! —exclamó Ranma.

 _[Yo les dije que no sería la única vez que Ranma me diría loca]_

—¡¿Por qué?! —preguntó Akane.

—¡¿Todavía lo preguntas?! —dijeron los tres chicos al mismo tiempo.

—¡Ya les dije que me suelten! ¡Es mi demostración de amor por Ranma, es entre él y yo!

—Esto no me demuestra amor, esto me demuestra que estás mal de la cabeza—respondió Ranma.

Akane comenzó a llorar.

—¡No tienes que llorar! —dijo Ranma—. Ayúdenme—les pidió a las chicas.

Empezaron hacer fuerza y subían a Akane, hasta traerla al piso del departamento. Las chicas respiraban agitadamente y mientras Ranma levantaba a Akane del brazo con un rostro furioso.

—¡¿Qué te pasa?! —le gritó Ranma—. Casi me matas del susto, no lo vuelvas hacer.

Fue cuando Akane captó de lo que había hecho, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera a punto de matarse?

—No entiendo, ¿Qué paso? —se preguntó Akane.

Izana estaba furiosa porque sus sospechas eran correctas, Minami los "hechizo" al igual que lo hizo con ella, pero se encargaría de acabar con esto y lo que debió hacer desde el principio.

* * *

 ** _No... y todavía falta la demostración de amor de Ranma XD Con respecto a las actualizaciones... estoy escribiendo el numero 11 (o bueno estoy acabando el diez), pero serán 11 capítulos, son pocos lo sé, pero ya sabía que iban a ser pocos. Entonces la próxima semana ya se estarán publicando dos capítulos cada semana. El clásico martes y viernes XD Así que el próximo capítulo será el martes ;)_**

 ** _Saludos y nos leemos el martes. Adiós._**


	7. 7

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _7._**

Izana bajó y entró al local y cuando visualizó a Minami se acercó y la agarró del brazo con brusquedad para voltearla y verla a los ojos

—Sabia que los estabas "hechizando" con tu estúpida sustancia—le encaró

Minami tomó la libreta y escribió

" _Estúpido es una mala palabra"_

—¡Cállate! —le gritó

Volvió a escribir.

" _Pero si estoy callada"_

Después de leer, subió su mirada para ver la sonrisa de Minami.

—Solo te pido que te alejes de los Saotome porque si no, me las pagarás

Minami le iba a dar un puñetazo, pero Izana detuvo su puño, asombrando a Minami por la fuerza que tenía.

—No me hagas enojar Minami, porque un enfrentamiento entre Nami y Nami podría acabar muy mal—dijo alargando la palabra "muy".

Izana se fue y Minami gruñó y pataleó con mucho coraje.

* * *

Akane estaba sentada en la esquina de su cama y evitaba ver el rostro de Ranma porque lo tenía enfrente y sabía que estaba molesto por lo que hizo.

 _["Seguía sin entender porqué lo había hecho, en ese entonces… maldita Minami"]_

—¡¿En que estabas pensando?! —le gritó Ranma agachándose para verla a los ojos porque ella no lo quería mirar—. ¡Pudiste haber muerto por tu supuesta demostración de amor!

—¿Supuesta? —Akane arrugó el ceño—Pero si…

—Se demuestra de otras maneras, pero no intentando matarse

Akane se quedó en silencio unos segundos

—Admito que fue muy riesgoso y…

 _["Loco, infantil, peligroso, psicópata, entre otras"]_

—¡¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste?!

—¡No lo sé! —exclamó Akane poniéndose de pie—. Ni siquiera recuerdo lo que pensaba en ese momento

—Obviamente no pensabas en nada que no fuera caer y morir

 _["Era en serio, no sabía que pasaba por mi mente, ni lo recuerdo"]_

Ranma la agarró de los hombros para acercarla a él hasta estar sus rostros muy cerca. Respiraban el aire del uno y el otro y sus ojos se encontraban, aunque Akane miraba fuego en sus ojos, mientras que él veía indefensa a su esposa. Estaba molesto porque estuvo a punto de perderla

—Que sea la última vez—le pidió

—Perdón por haberte preocupado—se disculpó Akane

—¿Qué harás para demostrarme que estás arrepentida? —le preguntó Ranma

—Lo que sea—respondió

—¿Lo que sea? ¿Qué es para ti lo que sea?

Akane no tenía una respuesta para esa pregunta, ¿qué le sucedía?

—Lo que tú me pidas—le contestó

—¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que pido?

Akane negó con la cabeza, pero después pensó en lo que posiblemente quería

—¿Un beso? —preguntó Akane

—Siempre he querido un beso y si fuera posible, te besaría durante todo un día, sin interrupción—confesó Ranma sin ningún nerviosismo.

Akane estaba impactada con la revelación de Ranma. Estos días han sido con muchas emociones y no entendía de donde sacaban tanto valor para decir lo que en verdad sentían ¿Tiene algo que ver que la familia no estuviera? No lo sabía, pero cada día estaba segura de que Ranma si correspondía a sus sentimientos.

—Siempre he querido un abrazo y si fuera posible, te abrazaría durante todo un día, sin interrupciones—contestó Akane—. Sonó como si fueran votos matrimoniales, algo que no tuvimos, no sé lo que pasa por mi cabeza, me siento extraña

—Yo también—dijo Ranma

Ranma paso sus brazos para apretarla levemente, dándole a entender que la abrazaba y después la beso y ella recibió con gusto ese beso. Otras veces habían sido muy bruscos, pero ahora ese beso estaba siguiendo al otro. Él la fue encaminando a la cama con lentitud, sin verse tan obvio que la quería llevar para estar con ella por segunda vez. Aunque sentía miedo y nervios. Anoche no lo había sentido, se sintió valiente, pero ahora estaba un poco dudoso y no por no quererla en sus brazos, sino por vergüenza.

Akane se dio cuenta de que él la estaba encaminando para ir a su cama, pero pensaba que no iba a poder por miedo y vergüenza. Lo quería, si, pero estaba ese temor de ser tocada y que él pensara que era una torpe. Anoche no había sentido eso y era extraño porque se sintió valiente a diferencia de ahorita que estaba nerviosa de no ser lo que él espera. Era como si fuera su primera vez, pero no lo era.

Cuando llegaron a la cama, él se encargó de acostarla sin separarse de ella. Lo que él quería era que no se arrepintiera y lo rechace, por lo que no la dejaría, pero necesitaba que entrara aire y no le quedo de otra que dejar de besarla y vio que ella también lo necesitaba.

—Si no quieres yo…

—Sigue, algún día tendremos que dejar de sentir pena si queremos que esto funcione

—Quiero hacer las cosas bien—dijo Ranma

—¿Eh?

Ranma se alejó de ella y le dio la mano para que se levantara y ella no había entendido lo que quiso decir.

—Quiero que lo hagamos bien y… creo que deberíamos salir como pareja

—¿Una cita?

—Si—contestó—. Quiero que nos tratemos primero como si fuéramos novios y la verdad es que me tendré que contener porque si quiero estar contigo de esa manera—se avergonzó por eso ultimo

Akane se sonrojó y evitó la mirada de Ranma.

—Está bien—aceptó Akane.

Ranma sonrió y le dio un beso pequeño.

Tocaron la puerta y Ranma suspiró.

—Mientras no sea Minami todo está bien.

Fueron a la puerta y Ranma gruñó porque era ella.

Minami los miraba con inocencia, pero por dentro estaba feliz de que poco a poco se acerquen y así comenzar con su venganza. Ella sacó su libreta y escribió

"Supe lo que paso y me asuste de que te pasara algo"

—Se noto porque te quedaste viendo como mi esposa estaba a punto de suicidarse con mucha tranquilidad—dijo Ranma lo que vio.

Minami le hizo una mueca.

—Gracias, Minami—sonrió Akane

Ella sonrió levemente

"Ya está listo todo para abrir"

—¡Estupendo! —brincó de gusto—. Te ayudare, es más voy a trabajar contigo

—¡Eh! ¡Eso no Akane! —Ranma no estuvo de acuerdo

—Me permites un segundo, ahorita bajo para poder hablar

Ella asintió y le cerraron la puerta. Escribió en su libreta

"Mis pensamientos: ¡Maldito fenómeno!"

Akane había cerrado la puerta y ellos fueron a la sala

—Solo porque no te cae bien no me dejaras trabajaras—dijo Akane.

["Qué no es necesario"]

—No es por ella… bueno en parte si—admitió Ranma—. Pero te dije que no trabajarías y que yo me encargaría de los gastos

["Que no es necesario"]

—¿Solo por ser mujer no tengo derecho a ayudarte?

—Es mi obligación mantenerte

["Que no es necesario"]

—Si no hago algo, me voy a aburrir

—Está la vecina

—Trabaja en un hospital

—¡Pues eso hubieras pensado antes de venir aquí!

Ranma se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y Akane se le endureció el rostro.

—¡Akane no lo decía de verdad! —dijo cuando la vio que caminaba a la salida del departamento

—No quiero verte—le contestó y cerró la puerta

Ranma se maldecía porque nuevamente abrió su boca y la ofendió. Sabía que lo había hecho para alejarse de todos y creía también que era para estar con él sin que nadie los interrumpiera. Debía pensar en algo para arreglar las cosas. Le había dicho que saldrían como pareja, pero parece que ahora será difícil, pero no era la primera vez que peleaban y hasta ha pasado cosas más feas ¿Qué podría hacer?

* * *

Akane estaba por bajar las escaleras cuando se encontró a Izana con su maletín negro colgando en su hombro y su bata en su brazo

—Akane, ¿te sucede algo? —le preguntó

—Nada

—Te peleaste con tu esposo, ¿verdad?

Akane tardó en responder

—Si

—Es normal los primeros días

—¿También te paso a ti?

—Este… no necesariamente, fue entre ya sabes—contestó

Izana comenzó a olfatear un aroma conocido

—Ese perfume… ¡Ah ¿Por qué soy imán de los problemas?!

—¿Qué sucede?

—Mi mamá está aquí y no se llevan nada bien con mi suegra—contestó—. Debo de pedir horas extras, no hay de otra

Se escucharon gritos y era la voz de la señora Hisa y otra que no conocía.

—Lo siento mucho

—No te preocupes, es la ley de la vida

Se escucharon los gritos aún más fuertes.

—Me tengo que ir

—¿Vas a ir con Minami? —preguntó Izana

—Si

—Akane yo te recomendaría que tengas cuidado con ella—le sugirió

—¿Por qué?

—Solo te digo eso

Se escuchó un golpe

—¡Ay por dios! ¡Me tengo que ir! —se fue asustada y corrió hasta el departamento de su suegra

Akane la vio hasta que entró, pero no entendió por qué le dijo eso, ¿habrá pasado algo entre ellas?

* * *

Akane miraba asombrada por cómo había quedado el local y ella no se arrepentía de haber invertido en eso, aunque el dinero no fuera de ella, lo cual le recordaba que había decidido investigar y buscar a la persona que le dio el dinero, pero no sabía por dónde empezar. Regresando a la realidad, con todo lo que compraron el lugar se veía más reducido, pero cómodo. La barra de pedido era de madera brillante y en la pared había una pizarra donde estaban escrito los precios. Algunas mesas eran redondas y eran para dos personas, pero había otras cuadradas en donde podía ver de cuatro a seis personas. Las paredes quedaron del mismo color verde que ya habían quedado.

—Quedó bien, ¿no? —preguntó Akane con una sonrisa

Minami asintió.

—Hay que buscar empleados para que te ayude, pero mientras te ayudare

"Gracias"

 _["Aun no sé si ese "gracias" fue sincero"]_

—Le hablare a Ranma para que venga a verlo—dijo Akane y salió corriendo. Minami suspiró, después escribió en su libreta.

" _Mis pensamientos: ¿Abriré mañana o pasado?"_

Se puso a analizar.

* * *

Ranma salía del departamento y cuando cerró la puerta escuchó gritos que venían del departamento de enfrente. No tardó en abrirse la puerta y salió Izana con una olla de agua en la mano, seguido por su madre y su suegra.

—Olvídense de hacer la comida y mamá por favor retírate tuve un día muy complicado y lo menos que quiero es problemas entre ustedes.

—Claro…—empezó fingir llanto la mamá de Izana—, ahora está tu suegra antes que tu mamá adorable, hermosa, educada y simpática.

La señora era casi de la misma edad de Hisa, se vestía más elegante que su consuegra, tenía cabello rubio y corto, ojos verdes y maquillaje casi cargado.

—De adorable, hermosa, educada y simpática no tiene nada—contestó la señora Hisa—, no sé quién se lo dijo

—Mi hija

—¿Cuándo lo hice? —preguntó Izana porque no recordaba haber dicho esas palabras

Hisa comenzó a reírse y la mamá de Izana hizo una mueca.

—Señor Saotome—Izana se dirigió a Ranma—. Es una pena que este presenciando esto.

—No se preocupe, he presenciado peores—contestó recordando peleas y golpes.

La mamá de Izana quiso quitarle la olla, pero ella se lo negó.

—No vas a cocinar—le dijo Izana impidiendo que le quitara el instrumento de cocina

—¡Si lo haré!

—Sobre mi cadáver—metió sus manos en el recipiente para quitárselo.

Las tres intentaban quitárselas hasta que se fue de sus manos y cayó en Ranma y las tres mujeres presenciaron algo que nunca habían visto en su vida.

Ranma se había convertido en una chica, lo cual pensaba que no iba a suceder porque creía que el agua estaba caliente, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron discutieron para que el agua se enfriara?

Las mujeres se quedaron tiesas hasta que Izana habló

—¿Es alguna clase de mago? Fue un buen truco.

Ranma estaba molesto, pero se resistía gritarles a las mujeres porque no lo hicieron con intención.

—¿En que momento Akane se te ocurrió elegir este lugar para vivir?

Akane había acabado las escaleras y llegó a los pasillos y en la puerta de su departamento estaban sus vecinas y Ranma convertido en chica.

—¿Qué… sucedió? —preguntó Akane

Ranma estaba avergonzado y se mordía los labios

—Su esposo nos enseñó un truco de magia—le contestó Izana con una sonrisa.

Akane suspiró

—Pero…—Izana comenzó a observar el busto de Ranma y tocó uno de ellos y lo apretó—, parece real.

Akane se acercó rápidamente a ellos y le quitó la mano de Ranma y lo empujó a su departamento para que entrara.

—Perdón—se disculpó Akane—. Solo yo las tocó—le sonrió y cerró la puerta.

Las tres mujeres se quedaron viendo la puerta

—Pues si no sabes que inclinación tienes, ahí tienes la solución—comentó Izana.

—¿No me digas que te gustan las mujeres, amor? —preguntó su mamá con miedo

—¡No! —lo negó rápidamente—, pero una de mis fantasías es vestir de mujer a Koji—se dijo evitando que su mamá y suegra la escucharan.

* * *

Akane y Ranma entraron y Akane tenía una mueca. Ranma se dio cuenta y sabía que estaba enojada.

—¿Te gustó que te tocara? —le preguntó Akane

—¿Estás enojada por eso?

 _["Es que son blandos y me gusta tocarlos… ¡¿Espera?! ¡No me gusta las mujeres!... bueno Ranma si, pero jamás ha pasado eso, de una vez aclaró… ¿qué saben que soy mentirosa?"]_

Akane no contestó y evitó verlo.

—Estás enojada por eso—sonrió con burla—. ¿En serio, Akane? Es la primera vez que te encelas porque una mujer me tocó siendo mujer

—No pienses eso porque no es así

 _["Si es así"]_

—Es lo que veo, no lo que pienso… ¿crees que no escuché lo que le dijiste a la doctora problemas? —señaló la salida—. Solo tú puedes tocarlo… vaya que sorpresa—comenzó a acercarse con una sonrisa extraña.

—Ranma… ¿Qué sucede? En otro momento te hubieras enojado—comenzó a asustarse

* * *

En el departamento de Hisa, Izana tomaba un vaso de agua para tranquilizarse, ya que su mamá ya se había ido. Suspiró después de terminar el vaso.

—Lo que necesito es paz y cuando llegue Koji me subiré a la cama y le bailare completamente des… —se detuvo porque se dio cuenta de lo que dijo—. Minami le echó esa sustancia al agua, por lo que el agua que le eché a Ranma Saotome… —comenzó asustarse—, ¡Maldita Minami! —gritó Izana saliendo del departamento, pero no con los Saotome, sino a buscar a Minami.

* * *

Regresando con Ranma y Akane… La chica comenzó a caminar para atrás y Ranma tenía esa sonrisa.

—¿Por qué te asustas? —le preguntó Ranma—. Vi que te pusiste celosa con una mujer siendo yo una mujer por lo que no te importa…

Akane se puso atrás del sillón y él se subió al mueble.

—Tocarme siendo una mujer, podíamos divertirnos un rato, ¿no amor? —le sonrió

—Lo aceptaría, pero primero conviértete en hombre y lo hablamos—le sonrió, pero no de felicidad.

Cuando Ranma la tocó de su muñeca, intentó alejarse, pero alcanzó a que la jalara hacía él y Ranma la acercó a su rostro y se quedaron hipnotizado como era casi siempre, pero lo peor de todo es que… Akane toco algo pegajoso que… Minami dejó.

* * *

 _ **Yo les dije que la demostración de amor iba a ser algo más loco que lo de Akane. Aunque no tanto como ustedes lo imaginaban o bueno, todavía falta que es lo que harán (Yuri?) ._.**_


	8. 8

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _8._**

Ranma seguía hipnotizado con Akane, no dejaban de verse, pero Akane reaccionó y salió corriendo y Ranma la siguió por toda la casa.

—¡Solo te pido un beso, Akane! —le gritó Ranma

—¡Conviértete en chico y lo platicamos!

—¡¿Cómo vamos a platicar para que me des un beso?!

—¡Haz lo que te estoy diciendo!

—¡No!

Ranma la alcanzo en el pasillo y cayeron al suelo estando Ranma encima de ella.

—Está bien, pero un beso, no caricias… si quieres eso ya te…

Ranma la besó y para Akane no había diferencia, era Ranma. El problema era que le daba miedo acariciar a una mujer porque no era de ella, pero besarlo no fue nada mal porque era un beso de él. El beso se volvía más deseoso que cuando sintió la mano de él en su pierna, reaccionó y dejó de besarlo. Hizo que se levantara y él intentó nuevamente, pero lo detuvo.

—Ya te dije, conviértete en chico y lo haremos.

Ranma la volvió a besar y Akane correspondió, pero en su mente estaba consciente de que estaba besando a una mujer físicamente porque era un hombre. Pero si es Ranma no se resistía a sus besos. Hasta hace poco supo las sensaciones que le daba y le encantaba. No era lo que en verdad creía y resulto aún mejor. Sintió como él o ella, más bien, metía su mano abajó de su blusa y hasta debajo de su sostén y el tacto, la estremeció.

—Por favor, regresa como hombre—le pidió Akane en un suspiro.

Fue cuando Ranma reaccionó dándose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la vergüenza, ¿Qué había hecho? Él se levantó y entró a la habitación cerrando la puerta. Akane se quedó extrañada, hasta que lo escuchó gritar. Lo que le recordó que besó a una chica y también gritó.

* * *

Nagisa llegaba al edificio cuando escuchó ruidos que venían del local y es cuando sale Minami e Izana agarrándose del cabello. Corrió a ellas para detenerlas y Koji también llegaba y corrió para separar a su novia de Minami. Koji tenía a Izana que pataleaba para que la soltara y Nagisa a Minami que estaba de la misma manera que la chica.

—¡Oigan, ¿Qué pasa?! —exclamó Koji

—Pasa que esta maldita puso en el agua otra vez la sustancia—respondió Izana

—¿La sustancia? —preguntó Nagisa

—¡Te dije que te iba a ir mal si te acercabas a los Saotome! —señaló Izana a Minami—. No sé que le hará su esposo a Akane porque le eché el agua con esas sustancias… ah, y además descubrí que era mago porque cuando le eché agua se convirtió en chica.

Nagisa le sorprendió lo que su vecina le dijo.

—¿Él también habrá caído a un estanque de jusenkyo? —se preguntó Nagisa.

* * *

En la tarde, Akane entraba al centro de lavado e Izana estaba ahí y no esperó a preguntarle.

—Akane, ¿Cómo estás? ¿No pasa nada entre tu esposo y tú? —preguntó Izana

 _["Fuiste muy directa" le dijo Akane a Izana que estaba al lado de ella/ "Si te contara cuantas cosas hice por culpa de Minami" le contestó "Se te olvido el biberón" le sonrió mostrando el objeto/ "Acabas de hacer un adelanto muy grande de la historia"]_

—Este… bien—respondió un poco extrañada de la actitud de su vecina—. ¿Por qué tienes ese rasguño en tu nariz? —le preguntó dándose cuenta de la herida

—Un accidente con una gata—le respondió

—Ah… está bien—contestó Akane sintiendo algo raro en Izana y más con su sonrisa—. Ranma está bien, solo que está encerrado porque se siente mal y grita del dolor cada diez minutos

 _["Y lo decía en serio, cada diez minutos exactos"]_

—Que triste

Se quedaron viéndose un rato más.

—Bueno me retiro—Izana escapó rápidamente del cuarto de lavado

Pero a medio camino se le ocurrió un plan para escapar de Minami por un rato porque sabía que en estos días llegaba su hermano y ella ya no haría nada contra los Saotome. Se regresó cerrando la puerta, recargándose en ella y con una sonrisa que le daba a Akane, lo cual a la chica la incómodo.

—Te propongo algo, Koji y yo nos iremos de campamento este fin de semana y estoy segura de que mi madre y mi suegra querrán colarse en el viaje, pero si ustedes van no lo harán. Además, me gustaría conocerlos más porque como somos vecinos, nos podemos apoyar, ¿Qué dices?

—Ranma y yo nunca hemos viajado sin la familia y esas veces salen muy mal… me gusta la idea—aceptó con una sonrisa

* * *

Akane tocó la puerta de su habitación, pero no hubo respuesta y la chica suspiró.

—Ranma—le habló—. No vas a estar ahí todo el día. No estoy enojada y tampoco tienes que avergonzarte de lo que paso, quisiste jugar un rato y solo fue un beso nada más.

No obtuvo respuesta de su esposo. Sacó las llaves y abrió la habitación. Vio una escena tan penosa, Ranma estaba sentado en una esquina del cuarto con una sábana cubierta y por el movimiento no dejaba de mecerse.

Akane le quitó la sabana y él corrió a la cama y lo hizo con el edredón.

—Ya te dije que no estoy molesta—le recordó

—No es por eso, te bese siendo una chica y eso no estuvo bien—contestó Ranma

Akane salió de la habitación y Ranma se sorprendió porque pensaba que seguiría insistiendo. Se levantó y cuando iba a la puerta, llegó Akane y le echó agua caliente.

—Mas te vale que no corras porque te verás peor—le sugirió y se alejó de él.

Ranma la siguió hasta llegar a la cocina y estaba por poner la tetera en la barra, pero Ranma la jaló para besarla con intensidad, pero al momento de girarla para besarla se le fue de la mano la tetera y salió volando por la ventana rompiendo el vidrio y los chicos se asustaron.

—Tenías que ser tonta—le dijo Ranma caminando a la ventana

—¡Oye no me tienes que ofender!

Ranma solo iba a revisar el vidrio, pero abrió la ventana y le llamó a Akane y la chica se espantó.

—¡Eres un idiota la mataste!

Minami que caminaba en la calle para subir a su departamento, miró arriba al escuchar un ruido en el segundo piso y la tetera llegó a su cabeza sintiendo un golpe muy fuerte que la dejó tirada con los brazos y piernas abiertas quedando totalmente inconsciente.

 _["Jonrón" sonrió Akane]_

En la calle, Izana abrió la puerta con su bolsa para ir a comprar unas cosas y se encontró con Minami que estaba inconsciente en el suelo. No se asustó ni se preocupó, solo la observaba.

—Hasta que me escuchó dios, gracias—lloraba casi de felicidad.

Puso su pie en el hombro de la chica y pasó la suela de su zapato para limpiarlo con su ropa. Cuando escuchó la puerta dejó de hacerlo y se puso de rodillas para fingir preocupación por ella.

—¡Minami! —gritó Akane acercándose a la chica

—¿Qué fue lo que paso? —preguntó Izana

—El idiota de Ranma hizo que tirara la tetera por la ventana—contestó Akane

Ranma fue por la tetera y la observo con detalle.

—Le dejó un hoyo, con lo caras que son estas teteras—dijo Ranma viéndola

—Se nota que es experto en teteras porque efectivamente, esas son de las caras—concordó Izana con Ranma

—¡QUE IMPORTA LA MALDITA TETERA! —les gritó Akane—. ¡HAY QUE LLEVARLA ARRIBA, SE NOTA QUE ERES DOCTORA!

 _["De haber sabido en ese momento lo que me hacía Minami, también me hubiera preocupado por la pobre tetera"]_

—Cálmate—contestaron los chicos

Ranma la agarró en brazos para llevarla a su departamento y las chicas lo siguieron.

* * *

Minami estaba en su cama con los ojos medio abiertos, su lengua saliendo y medio consciente. En conclusión, casi muerta. Izana la había vendado alrededor de la cabeza y a diferencia de Ranma e Izana, Akane estaba muy preocupada por ella.

—Se pondrá bien, solo fue un pequeño golpe—sonrió Izana.

* * *

Izana y Ranma terminaban de armar cada uno su tienda de acampar, mientras que Akane y Koji estaban sentados y observando con aburrimiento a su respectiva pareja.

—Ella es la que acampa más seguido, ¿no? —le preguntó Akane a Koji

—Mi mamá lo detesta, por lo que mis hermanos y yo nunca nos fuimos de campamento cuando éramos niños—explicó y bostezo al terminar.

—¿Qué se secretean? —preguntaron Ranma e Izana con una varilla en la mano y un poco molestos.

—Nada—le respondieron

—Ya está lista—sonrió Ranma

—Ah y otra cosa, cerca de aquí hay aguas termales y…—miró a su novio—, no me importa que seas alérgico al agua caliente porque voy a ir

—¿Eres alérgico? —le preguntó Akane a Koji—. ¿Cómo le haces en el invierno?

—La pasó horrible—fue su respuesta.

—A Ranma le encanta el agua caliente… no hay un solo día que se bañe con agua caliente—le sonrió a Ranma con burla

—Chistosita—le contestó con una mueca

Izana sonreía porque estaba feliz de estar aquí.

—Seré feliz aquí sin Minami aquí—dijo en su mente con felicidad.

Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado. Más alejado de ese lugar, Minami los observaba con binocular, además de traer ropa de camuflaje.

—¿Pensaron que se libraría de mí? Para nada, yo seré la sombra de los Saotome hasta que Ranma pague en donde más le duele—dijo mirando a Akane—. Solo espero que la vecina haga un buen trabajo en el café book

* * *

—Ok, sale un frappuccino de chocolate—dijo la empleada que era una chica de quince años con cabello negro largo, morena, pero con ojos café claro. Tenía su mandil verde, blusa blanca de botones y pantalón verde—. Mientras espera se puede sentar o antes tomar un libro que yo le recomiendo After Dark de Haruki Mukari que es excelente y si es escritor independiente puede traer sus obras para que otros puedan leerla—le recomendó

Terminó el pedido y siguió con el siguiente.

* * *

Minami siguió observándolos hasta la noche, porque después ya no veía nada, pero eso no la detuvo y se acercó más para verlos y gracias a la luz de la fogata que habían puesto.

Regresando con los chicos, asaban malvaviscos mientras platicaban.

—Oh, ya entendí, por eso te convertiste en chica—decía Izana—. Tengo un libro que habla de maldiciones y otras cosas como sustancias peligrosas y esas cosas y hay un apartado de los estanques de Jusenkyo, aunque supe que por Nagisa que habían sido destruidos y lamentablemente eso era lo único que te podía salvar.

Ranma se deprimió.

—Pero no es para que te pongas triste, tienes sus ventajas, además a tu esposa no le importa a lo que veo—le sonrió

—Es cierto—confesó Akane con una sonrisa.

Ranma se sonrojó.

—Pero, ¿Por qué Nagisa sabe de eso? —le preguntó Akana a Izana

—Porque el hermano de Minami cayó a un estanque, solo que no se en que se convierte, pero él lo aborrece—respondió Koji

Akane y Ranma se vieron.

—Además, Minami es prima de Nagisa—comentó Ranma

—¡¿En serio?! —se sorprendió Akane

—Dice que desde muy pequeña la desterraron de su aldea, pero que no sabe por qué razón—respondió Ranma

—Eso yo no lo sabía—dijo Izana

—Pobrecita—dijo Koji

—Pero lo que no entiendo es ¿Por qué te comportas así con ella? —preguntó Akane a Izana

Izana y Koji se vieron.

—Es cierto que nos unió, pero no sabes de que manera—no lo quería decir, pero era ahora o nunca—. Todo comenzó cuando llegué al edificio, obvio que la primera vez que vi a Koji me enamoré, pero era bastante tímida, pero de repente comenzaron cosas muy raras. Hacia cosas que no hubiera hecho, como llevarle flores, así de la nada lanzarme a él para besarlo y Koji le pasaba lo mismo, incluso se quiso lanzar de un edificio de cinco metros para demostrarme su amor, ¿le suena algo eso?

Ellos recordaron el incidente de suicidio.

—Cuando me enfermé y tuve que llevar muestra de… ya sabes

—Ah, si

—La encargada del laboratorio descubrió algo que no era algo que no debía estar en mi cuerpo. Después le lleve el agua de la regadera, inodoro, para tomar, platos, partes de los muebles y era la misma sustancia. Son unas feromonas, pero no de las que deben de estar en nuestro cuerpo, estas eran más potentes, tanto que lograba lo que hacíamos y antes de que pregunte, ¿Cómo supimos que Minami lo hacía? Por el hermano de Minami, Koji hablaba amistosamente con él cuando le comentó que se sentía raro y al día siguiente nos explicó y le dio un ultimátum a Minami.

—Es cierto, todo lo que ha estado ha sido muy extraño y todo comenzó cuando esa mujer desconocida me dio la maleta con el dinero y lo use para rentar el departamento

—¡Dijiste que era dinero ahorrado! —exclamó Ranma

—No dije nada hasta estar segura y además de esperar a su hermano porque viene cada tres meses y ya pasó ese lapso.

 _["Al principio no lo quería creerlo, pero cuando fuimos a las aguas termales…"]_

* * *

En el café-book, la empleada estaba por atender a su siguiente cliente.

—Taro, tiempo sin verte—dijo la empleada con una sonrisa

Obviamente nadie sabe que su nombre es Pantimedia Taro, por lo que solo dijo que se llamaba Taro

—¿Ahora estás rentando el lugar? —le preguntó

—No, es de tu hermana, solo que mientras no está, la estoy ayudando

—¿Adónde se fue?

—No lo sé, pero ahora el edificio está casi solo, porque Koji e Izana se fueron de campamento, al igual que los nuevos vecinos.

—¿Los Saotome?

—Si, ¿ya los conoces? —preguntó con inocencia

En su mente maldecía a Minami, pero pagaría por lo que hace.

—¿Sabes más o menos donde están acampando?

* * *

—¿Ya puedo ver? —preguntó Ranma que tenía los ojos tapados.

Ranma ya estaba dentro del agua caliente, pero Akane le pidió que se tapara los ojos por la vergüenza que le daría. Quería mirar de reojo, pero no se atrevía o eso pensaba porque lo hizo, pero se quitó las manos y entrecerró los ojos. Se dio la vuelta y miró a Akane recargando su cabeza en una piedra con un kimono blanco que le prestó Izana.

—Yo si me desnude, pero ¿por qué tú no? —se quejó Ranma

—Esa fue tu decisión y la respeto—le contestó con una sonrisa.

 _["Todo comenzó a ponerse caliente a partir de ahí, porque ¿Qué creen?" hizo una mueca "Maldita Minami"]_

—Además, no tiene nada de malo porque tú y yo ya lo hicimos por lo que ya te vi desnuda—le recordó

—Esta oscuro, además…—evitó verlo por vergüenza—, me pone nerviosa que estés completamente desnudo

Ranma se sonrojó y evitó verla.

—¿Tú crees lo de Minami? —le preguntó Akane

—Nagisa me contó que a ella la corrieron de su aldea por una extraña razón por lo que tal vez hizo algo malo—pensó Ranma

—Ella se ha comportado bien conmigo, pero ¿por qué hace esto? ¿Y si lo hace con buenas intenciones?

—Una persona que hace que la otra haga algo para que se lance de un edificio, no la considero que lo haga con buenas intenciones

—Estoy confundida—dijo Akane

—Pero quiero que me expliques lo del dinero—miró de reojo a su esposa

—¿No crees que es una noche bonita? —preguntó Akane viendo el cielo

—Akane

—Me lo dieron, no sé que quien fue, solo me dijo "tu futuro y felicidad" y se alejó

—Entonces con ese dinero podemos pagar la multa e irnos—pensó Ranma

—¡Yo no me quiero ir!

—¡Yo no quiero que esa muda nos siga molestando! ¡¿Y si la próxima vez provoca una desgracia?!

—Todos se enterarán de nuestro matrimonio y no quiero que invada nuestro espacio.

—Ya veremos lo que haremos, pero prefiero eso a que salgas herida porque…

Se quedó callado y Akane seguía mirándolo

—Dilo, di que me amas—le pidió

Arriba de una piedra estaba Minami

—¡Anda! ¡Di que la amas! —pedía Minami

Ranma comenzó a balbucear porque no podía decir las palabras.

—Te-te-te-te amo—lo dijo

—Yo también—le respondió Akane.

Minami seguía observando y sonrió.

—Para este momento, la sustancia debía haber hecho efecto, pero si no lo hizo quiere decir que al fin fueron sinceros.

Minami tomo un arco y puso la flecha señalando a Akane.

—Es hora del final de mi venganza—sonrió.

* * *

 _ **¿Qué pasara? Voy aclarar algo. Cuando dije que el final sería un poco dramático nunca dije que lo iba a ser para Ranma y Akane. A ellos jamás los separaría. El siguiente capítulo que es el 9 será publicado el lunes, el 10 el miércoles y el 11 y ultimo el viernes. Saludos y nos leemos el lunes. Adiós.**_


	9. 9

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _9._**

Cuando estuvo por lanzar la flecha, Pantimedias Taro puso su mano en su boca y con el otro brazo la enrolló en la cintura de la chica para llevársela cargando y lejos de ahí.

Regresando con la pareja, cuando Akane escuchó esas palabras se acercó a él para besarlo. Enrollo sus brazos en el cuello del chico y Ranma correspondió tomándola de la cintura para acercarla.

—¿Te vas a quitar…? —intentó preguntarle Ranma alejando un poco su rostro de ella, pero sin deja de ver los labios de Akane.

—Quítamelo—le pidió Akane

Ranma bajó la prenda por el hombro de la chica mientras besaba su cuello haciendo camino hasta su hombro, primero besando y después lamerlo. Teniéndola ahora completamente desnuda dentro del agua, la acercó poniendo su mano en su espalda y puso su boca cerca de la oreja con lentitud porque quería hacerlo así.

—Te amo—le susurró Ranma.

—Yo también—respondió con un suspiró

Llegó a su boca y la besó profundizándolo. Akane tenía sus manos en las mejillas de él y Ranma en la espalda baja de ella y subiendo sus manos para acariciar por toda su espalda. Ranma dejó de besarla para bajar a su barbilla y luego su cuello dándole pequeñas lamidas. El sabor de su piel con el agua le estaba encantando. La pegó a la orilla, pero lo que en verdad quería era sacarla para poder besar todo su cuerpo y así lo hizo haciendo que ella enrollara sus piernas en sus caderas.

La dejo en el suelo que era rocoso, pero Akane no sentía molestia, ya que él estaba encima de ella. Bajó nuevamente y se concentró en esas dos partes blandas haciendo que Akane suspirara y más cuando estaba en el centro de una de ellas. Le daba vergüenza hacer un sonido y le era difícil porque todo lo que hacía su esposo era placentero. Era la segunda vez que lo hacían y aunque ya la vio desnuda, sentía timidez y ella quería acariciarlo, pero temía hacer algo que no le gustará.

Bajó a su vientre y pensaba que se detendría y subir nuevamente, pero no lo hacía y al sentir que llegaba más abajo comenzó a sentir miedo. No quiso decir nada y lo dejó y tomó una buena decisión porque fue cuando no resistió e hizo sonido con su voz y Ranma se asombró y se detuvo un momento, sonrió y continuó un rato más. Bajó a sus piernas, besaba y lamia, pero sin verse muy hambriento o brusco. Todo este tiempo lo había hecho con lentitud, pero se aguantaba porque quería ser un animal con ella por lo excitado que estaba, pero ella se merecía algo más calmado y tal vez después lo haría.

Subió y con la mirada pidió permiso y ella asintió y en menos de un segundo ya eran uno solo. La besaba mientras hacían el acto y sus manos estaban en esa parte blanda donde apretaba. Ella abría la boca cada vez que lo hacía. Akane acariciaba la espalda de Ranma y esas pequeñas manos en su espalda le daba más energía y fue más rápido.

Terminaron y Ranma dejó descansar su cuerpo arriba de Akane. Respiraban agitadamente, pero ella sonreía porque en esta ocasión no se sintió extraña y ha veces sentía vergüenza, pero la mayoría del tiempo se dejó y olvidaba toda su realidad

Con Ranma fue lo mismo, pero definitivamente quería más, pero su cuerpo ya no podía más y pensaba o más bien estaba seguro de que ella estaba agotada.

* * *

La empleada de Minami estaba por cerrar, pero antes lavaría platos que se usaban para los dulces que recogía en esos momentos. Escuchó unos gritos y vio pasar a Minami con su hermano que la tenía en su hombro y ella no paraba de hacer berrinche. Solo los vio pasar y se quedó un momento pensando que ella no hablaba.

—Tal vez aprendió a hablar—se encogió de hombros y continuó.

* * *

Akane y Ranma entraban a su departamento y lo primero que hizo Ranma fue acostarse en el sillón.

—Estoy muerto, quiero darme una ducha y dormirme.

—Yo también—contestó Akane cayendo encima de Ranma.

—¿Y si… —Ranma puso su mano en la espalda de la chica y comenzó a acariciarla—, lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?

Akane se puso tensa. Aun sentía cierta timidez el tener este tipo de relación. No lo habían hecho nuevamente desde las aguas, pero recordó algo que habían acordado y no cumplió Ranma, o bueno ella también no lo cumplió. Akane se levantó y miró a Ranma.

—Se supone que tú y yo no lo haríamos hasta que tuviéramos una cita—le recordó.

Ranma no se acordaba de ese acuerdo, pero era inevitable si está muy cerca de Akane. De por si, en casa tenía tentación de besarla, ahora ellos solos era aún más y de otra manera, pero tenía razón, no se dieron esa oportunidad. Salían, pero no como pareja.

—Es cierto, perdón—se disculpó—, ¿Adónde quieres ir?

Akane sonrió.

* * *

Ranma estaba decepcionado, porque no fueron muy lejos y solo bajaron.

—Bienvenidos al café books "Minami", estoy a sus órdenes—dijo con una sonrisa la empleada de Minami y con una libreta pequeña en sus manos.

—Y todavía le pone su nombre—comentó Ranma con una sonrisa amarga.

—Pensé aquí porque creí que no tenías dinero para una velada romántica, por eso quise venir, además de conocer como había quedado—explicó Akane.

—No te preocupes, así son los hombres—comentó la empleada—. Si así es en el noviazgo, imagínate de casados.

—Estamos casados—aclaró Ranma.

—Oh…—habló la empleada—, que triste.

—¡¿Cómo que triste?!

La empleada se sentó en una silla de la mesa redonda que estaba en medio de ellos.

—Lo explicare… en mi caso, detesto pagar una cita, y ella pensó que no tenía dinero y eso es algo tierno porque lo quiere y se preocupa por usted—dijo la empleada—. Muchas mujeres no les importa eso y si no traen dinero, los veta, o quien sabe porque eso hacen mis amigas, por eso me da vergüenza pedir en grande y pido lo más económico—toco el hombro de Ranma y le sonrió—. Aproveche la hermosa mujer que tiene, cualquiera querrá tenerla.

Ranma miró a Akane y ella a él. Akane le sonrió porque era cierto.

—Yo les recomiendo un pastel con café y también hay comida—le sonrió poniéndose de pie y lista para anotar.

Ranma y Akane esperaron a que se fueran para hablar.

—¿Es en serio? —preguntó Ranma

Akane asintió.

 _["Aun existía el dinero, pero en ese momento no me acorde y me sorprendí de que él no lo recordara, pero creo que Ranma no hubiera permitido que usáramos ese dinero"]_

—Además quería algo dulce—le sonrió.

Ranma sonrió.

—Si no hubiera gente, te besaría.

—Lo sé.

Akane acercó su mano a la de él.

—Pero esto si podemos hacer—sonrió.

Él correspondió a ese afecto y la empleada los miraba desde la barra y sonrió.

—Como quisiera uno así.

Enfrente de ella dejaron un plato y un vaso que estaba limpio. La empleada miró y vio al chico que todos los días veía, era muy extrovertido, se vestía de negro y casi siempre tenía la mirada hacia abajo, su cabello era negro y piel muy blanca.

—Ya le había dicho que no es necesario que lo traiga, yo puedo ir a la mesa a recogerlo—dijo la empleada.

Él no respondió, solo asintió y se retiró. La chica vio que también le había dejado el dinero.

—Que chico tan extraño y hasta me da tristeza verlo que sea de esa manera—dijo para si misma.

Ese chico salió del local y chocó con alguien. Se disculpó y recogió el mapa que tenía la persona. Se lo dio y salió corriendo. Ryoga miró al chico correr, pero no le dio importancia y siguió su camino, sin ver por la ventana que Ranma y Akane estaban sentado disfrutando de un pastel.

* * *

Akane y Ranma entraron a su departamento, pero poco tiempo de haber cerrado la puerta tocaron. Los chicos suspiraron porque nuevamente los interrumpían.

—Nos molestan, pero al menos no destruyen el lugar—comentó Akane.

—Eso es cierto, yo voy—dijo Ranma.

Ranma abrió la puerta y agrandó los ojos al ver a una persona de las dos que venían.

—O posiblemente si destruyan el lugar.

Akane fue y se sorprendió.

—Lamento la interrupción, Ranma Saotome—dijo Pantimedias Taro que tenía a Minami de la parte de atrás del cuello de su vestido.

Minami tenía un rostro que mostraba su mal humor y era aún más en la presencia de Ranma.

—¡Que esperas, saca tu libreta! —le exigió Pantimedias a Minami.

Minami obedeció y comenzó a escribir.

" _Quiero pedir disculpas en nombre de tooooooodas las chicas mudas del mundo por haber utilizado feromonas para que hicieran cosas locas y los juntara. Yo provoqué el supuesto intento de suicidio de Akane."_

—¡¿Qué tu que?! ¡Ahora si me colmaste la paciencia! —Ranma iba hacía a ella para golpearla, pero Akane lo detuvo.

—Ranma—dijo Akane, ella miró a Pantimedias Taro—. ¿Por qué estás aquí y que eres de Minami?

—Minami es mi hermana pequeña—respondió.

—¡Ahora entiendo porque nos molesta! ¡Acaso te quieres vengar de mí! —dijo Ranma sin dejar de estar molesto.

—Si—dijo Minami en su mente.

—Me sorprende porque no se parecen—comentó Akane—. Pero sé que no lo hiciste con intensión de molestarnos, solo querías jugar porque te sentías sola, ¿no?

Los tres chicos levantaron una ceja ante la inocencia de Akane.

 _["Si a veces soy ingenua. Ya no, claro"]_

—Si, es que ella es muy traviesa—tapó la verdad Pantimedias Taro, pero él se encargaría de que ella no lo volviera a hacer.

—¡Akane estuvo a punto de morir por su culpa! ¡Para mí eso no es ser traviesa!

Minami le sacó la lengua.

Pantimedia Taro agarró su lengua y la apretó. Ella se quejó por supuesto.

—¡Discúlpate! —le exigió Pantimedias Taro.

Ella se soltó de su hermano e hizo reverencia y salió corriendo.

Pantimedias miró a los chicos.

—No lo volverá a hacer—dijo y se fue a seguir a su hermana.

Más al fondo, Minami estaba escondida atrás de la pared y sonrió. Escribió en su libreta.

" _Mis pensamientos:_ _Ya no lo haré, porque llegó la hora de mi verdadera venganza"_

* * *

La empleada de Minami entra a la cocina y se asusta al ver a un chico con un mapa y un paliacate amarillo.

—¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó la empleada estando a la defensiva.

Ryoga vio los alrededores y no sabía dónde estaba.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó Ryoga.

La empleada alzó una ceja y no entendía lo que pasaba. Después de un rato, la empleada lo llevo a la puerta para que pudiera salir del local y seguir su camino. Le dijo adiós con la mano y una sonrisa. Pero justo en ese momento bajó Minami y miró al chico.

" _Mis pensamientos: Debo de deshacerme de ese cerdo"_

—¿De que cerdo? —preguntó la empleada apareciendo al lado de Minami y mirando el letrero.

" _Es una metáfora. Continua con tu trabajo"_

Se fue corriendo para seguir a Ryoga y deshacerse de él antes de que se encontrara con Ranma y Akane.

La empleada de Minami miró a su jefa hasta desaparecer.

—Eso no era una metáfora—dijo.

Más adelante, Izana venía de regreso, pero vio a Minami siguiendo a un chico y por el rostro que tenía sentía que algo malo pasaría.

* * *

Ranma le dio una última pasada a la mesa con el trapo y suspiró de cansancio y se sentó en una silla.

—Al fin terminamos—dijo Ranma.

Akane terminaba de lavar los platos. Lo que decidieron era limpiar toda la casa para quitar todo rastro de esa sustancia.

—Solo nos hace falta el agua para tomar—dijo Akane—. Izana dijo que cuando tomó agua en casa de su suegra, sintió ganas de "devorar" a su novio—hizo comillas en "devorar".

—Desde un principio te dije que esa mujer me daba mala espina y estaba en lo correcto—le recordó—. Además, Nagisa me contó que a ella la corrieron de su aldea cuando era pequeña.

—¿Aldea?

—No entiendo porque tiene un nombre en japonés si es china, lo cual también le preguntare a Nagisa porque son primas.

—Eso quiero decir que estamos conociendo a la familia de Pantimedias Taro.

—Parece ser y eso no me agrada.

—¿Prefieres esto a que no estén molestando nuestra familia y enemigos? —le preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Bueno… hemos tenido problemas con los vecinos, pero al menos no destruyen y ni están invadiendo nuestro espacio o bueno si—pensó Ranma de que tal vez era preferible esto que estar con su familia.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

—¿Habrá quedado algo de esa sustancia? —preguntaron ambos—. ¿Cómo para que? ¿Piensas lo que estoy pensando?

—Hasta que al fin pensamos al mismo tiempo en algo pervertido—sonrió Ranma.

—¿Pervertido? Yo pensaba en jugar un poco con Izana y Koji… ¡Eres un pervertido pensabas en que lo usáramos para hacer cosas no debidas!

—En primera estamos casados, en segunda no pasara nada—confiaba Ranma.

—Quise lanzarme por la ventana y si esta vez somos los dos o peor, lo que quisiste hacer conmigo, tener sexo siendo chicas—tembló al recordarlo.

—No sabía que te molestara tanto mi maldición—dijo dejando de sonreír.

—No me molesta, solo que siendo chicas… sería raro—contestó con vergüenza—. Es como si yo fuera quien se convirtiera en hombre, ¿tu estarías bien teniendo sexo con un hombre?

—Es diferente.

—No es diferente.

—¿Y un beso siendo chicas? —preguntó Ranma con seriedad.

Akane atragantó. Esta platica ya se estaba poniendo incomoda.

—Eso quiere decir que si te molesta.

Ranma se iba a ir a su habitación.

—Un beso si quisiera—respondió Akane antes de que se fuera.

Ranma ya le daba la espalda y no entendía porque se había puesto en ese plan. Nunca lo pensó. Pero era importante que ella lo aceptara. Sabía que a ella no le importaba, pero siempre estuvo esa espina por saber que era lo que pensaba sobre su maldición.

—No tienes que demostrarme nada—dijo Ranma—. Es incómodo y lo entiendo.

Sintió el agua fría y vio cómo se convertía en chica. De repente, Akane estaba enfrente de él y lo besó siendo una chica. Él estaba con los ojos abiertos y no podía creer lo que hacía. Pero era Akane y era obvio que correspondería a ese beso. No era uno apasionado o con hambre, pero tampoco uno pequeño. Se separaron y sintieron una presencia. Miraron y brincaron del susto. Izana los veía atentamente.

—Lamento la interrupción, pero…

—¡¿Por qué entró sin tocar?! —exigió Ranma.

—Sabía que diría eso. Pero, la puerta estaba abierta.

—Yo la cerré cuando entré—recordó Ranma.

Minami estaba escondida atrás del sillón con un cuchillo en la mano izquierda y en la otra la libreta que decía. _"Yo la deje abierta… malamente"_

 _["Tiene razón Ranma, aquí también nos interrumpen"]_

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

—Lo que sucede es que vi a Minami siguiendo a una persona. A un chico. Ella me vio y siguió otro camino, pero el chico cayó al lago que está a la vuelta y pues dije… tal vez sea amigo de ustedes—Izana sacó a P-chan de su bolso.

—¡P-chan! —sonrió Akane de felicidad.

Cuando Ryoga vio que su amada abrió los brazos, brincó a ella.

Ranma se maldecía, prefería la interrupción de sus vecinos a esto.

—Sabía que era amigo de ustedes.

—Es mi mascota—dijo Akane sin dejar de abrazarlo.

Minami escribió en su libreta.

" _Mis pensamientos: ¡Necesito deshacerme de ese cerdo!"_

—¿Ósea que tienes de mascota a un chico de tu edad que se convierte en cerdo? —preguntó Izana.

—¿Cómo?

Ranma esperaba que no fuera lo que pensaba que diría la chica. Minami se calmó porque tal vez no haría nada.

—Dije que Minami seguía a un chico que cayó al lago que está a la vuelta y se convirtió en un cerdo—repitió Izana.

Akane pestañó y miró al cerdo. Estaba procesando la información que ella le había dicho. La chica caminó al fregadero y abrió el agua caliente y lo echó ahí, aunque este se quejara.

Paso lo que tenía que pasar y las dos chicas se sorprendieron. Mientras Minami se levantó y sonrió con maldad.

" _Mis pensamientos: Nada hará que separe a mi pareja favorita, de eso me encargaré"_

* * *

 _ **Yo también pienso lo mismo que Minami, estoy de acuerdo n.n Estamos a dos capítulos y en el siguiente leeremos la historia de Minami y como conoció a Ranma. Saludos y nos leemos el miércoles.**_


	10. 10

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _10._**

Ryoga intentaba taparse sus partes con lo que fuera y al final fue con un plato. Akane no se podía mover, ni siquiera un dedo de su mano. Ranma estaba temblando, mientras que Izana estaba más asombrada por su desnudez y fue cuando reacciono y se tapó sus ojos.

—Yo solo había visto a un hombre desnudo y ese es mi novio—habló Izana.

—Esa nadie te la cree por tu edad—dijo Ranma.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó con una voz grave.

—No dije nada—Ranma evitó ver a Izana y no dejaba de sudar porque ese comentario salió de su boca sin pensarlo.

Fue cuando Akane reaccionó y vio un cuchillo que le daba Minami con una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes y apareciendo al lado de ella.

—¡¿Cuándo apareciste ahí?! —gritaron Izana y Ranma.

—¡Tú fuiste quien abrió la puerta, no te hagas! —exclamó Ranma.

—Gracias—sonrió Akane—. Siempre tan amable.

Akane apuntó a Ryoga y el chico saltó para correr lejos de ahí. Pero en lugar de eso fue a la habitación. La chica lo siguió y él gritaba de desesperación, hasta que logró escapar por la ventana.

—¡AHHHH! —gritó Akane porque se le escapó.

Regresó a la cocina y apuntó a Ranma.

—¡¿Tú lo sabías?! —le preguntó a Ranma.

—¡Claro que…! —se había puesto a la defensiva, pero era inevitable.

Él salió corriendo cuando Akane empezó corretearlo. Ellos salieron e Izana y Minami se quedaron viendo de manera no buena. Entrecerraban los ojos y no dejaban de verse. Solo que después salieron corriendo para seguir a sus vecinos. Minami sonreía porque posiblemente Akane mataría a su enemigo y eso le ahorraría el trabajo. Ya se imaginaba a Akane en prisión y eso la hacía sonreír. Izana sabía que planeaba algo malo.

* * *

En el local, la empleada de Minami estaba por cerrar. Tenía una olla de agua caliente que usaría para quitar una mancha que estaba en el piso, en un lugar en donde los clientes no miraban, pero le gustaba tener todo limpió, ordenado y perfecto.

De repente llegó una mujer de cabello pelirrojo que se parecía a su vecino porque ella también vivía en el edificio. Apareció su vecina y se alarmó porque tenía un cuchillo en la mano. Ranma se escondió atrás de ella y Akane estaba enfrente, queriendo acuchillarlo y la empleada intentaba alejar el cuchillo lo más que podía.

Llegaron Izana y Minami y se puso atrás de Ranma para dejarlo quieto y lo ataque. Pero la empleada se tropezó y la olla caliente voló y cayó el agua en Ranma y Minami. La empleada se sorprendió el cambió del vecino y fue cuando pudo alejarse.

Akane aún seguía a Ranma. El chico se subió la barra y bajó para esconderse.

—¡Yo no soy al que debes acuchillar, estás exagerando!

—¡Eres un desgraciado, me mentiste!

—Lo sé, pero fue porque se lo prometí—se justificó.

—¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Me duele tu mentira! —bajó la mirada y comenzó a llorar.

Ranma se sintió mal por lo que dijo. Salió de su escondite y quiso acercarse a su esposa. Pero ella camino hacia atrás hasta casi pegarse al mueble grande donde estaban los libros.

La empleada de Minami lo hizo igualmente, hasta estar al lado de Minami y al pegarse, se cayó un frasco que estaba ahí a los pies de minami. No se rompió, pero le dolió.

—¡Ahh! —gritó Minami doblando su pie y brincando, sosteniéndose con el otro.

Todos pusieron su vista en Minami con asombró. La chica se tapó la boca. Lo había arruinado por completo. Pero se dio cuenta de que era hora de cumplir su venganza.

—¿Hablas? —preguntó Izana.

Minami quitó sus manos de su boca y su rostro cambió.

—Incluso puedo cantar—contestó Minami—. O bueno no porque no sé cantar—recordó.

 _[Akane se quedó en silencio un momento "Puede hablar… maldita Minami"]_

—Pero… —Akane no entendía.

—Si soy muda… cuando tocó el agua fría—aclaró.

—¿Cuándo tocas el agua fría? —preguntó Ranma—. ¿Caíste en un estanque? De hecho… ni siquiera sabía que había un estanque de la chica muda.

—Francamente Ranma, Jusenkyo tiene muchos estanques raros y creo que nunca terminaremos de conocer todos—opinó Akane.

—Yo le di a Akane los diez billones de yenes y los traje aquí para que pudieran enamorarse y así vengarme de ti, Ranma Saotome.

—¿Es una venganza que ayudes a tu enemigo a conquistar a la chica que ama? —le preguntó su empleada.

—A eso voy—miró a su empleada—. Creo que no debes de acordarte de mí, Ranma Saotome, ya que teníamos siete años. Yo nací en una aldea pequeña junto a mi hermano a quien todos le temían por su maldición y mi papá se fue conmigo porque le daba vergüenza el hijo que tuvo y me llevo con él porque eso me podía perjudicar. Mi mamá se quiso quedar con mi hermano y a ella no le importe porque estaba sana y no necesitaba ayuda—comenzó a relatar—. Recordaba que había una niña que no tenía piernas y todos le daban cariño, incluso mi mamá más que a mí. Mi papá murió y tuve que regresar a la aldea y les hice creer que durante el camino me lastime el cuello dañando mis cuerdas vocales y les hice creer que era muda por eso todos me creyeron. Todos tenían mi atención, incluso, algunos de ellos me enseñaron a combatir y cierto tiempo había combates en la aldea, era una campeona… —miró con mucha rabia a Ranma—, ¡Hasta que tú apareciste! —señaló a Ranma.

* * *

Años atrás…

Minami que tenía siete años estaba arriba de un palo grueso de madera, manteniendo el equilibrio y preparada para el combate. Ranma que de igual manera tenía siete años, miraba atentamente a Minami y sabía que iba a ser pan comido. Siempre tuvo confianza de si mismo al igual que ella.

—¡Comience el combate!

El combate comenzó y ambos se defendían, pero no lograban tocarse. Ranma estaba impresionado por la agilidad y velocidad de la chica, ya que, siempre consideró que ellas eran inferiores a él (recuerden que era un niño de siete años -_-). Fue más rápido hasta que logró darle una patada en la cara logrando que ella perdiera el equilibrio y cayera a la tierra, así logrando que ella perdiera.

Minami estaba con la mirada perdida mientras estaba tirada con los brazos y piernas abiertas. Fue vencida por primera vez, la sangre de su cuerpo comenzó a arder y la furia que comenzó a acumular hizo que hiciera algo que nunca había hecho. Se levantó de golpe con un grito de coraje. Cuando todos la miraban se dio cuenta de que todos la escucharon cuando se supone que era muda.

Ranma que había bajado miró a la chica.

—Pensé que eras muda—dijo Ranma sin saber que eso podía ocasionar un problema.

Minami comenzó a llorar cuando todos la veían atentamente y no felices de lo que había hecho.

* * *

—Todos me odiaron por la mentira que les hice creer—lloraba del coraje—. Las mentiras y el engaño en esa aldea es traición a los suyos, y yo creí que por ser una niña lo entenderían, pero todos me odiaron después de eso, incluso mi madre que decidió mandarme con mi abuelo que era japonés y aquí me sentí querida y quise olvidar lo que paso, incluso cambie mi nombre, pero cada vez que le hablaba a mi mamá no le importaba lo que le decía. Si me fue bien en la escuela, si tenía amigos, si había ganado algo. Nagisa vivía conmigo, pero fue cuando mi abuelo murió y siempre quería que jugara o entrenáramos, pero con solo pensar en un combate recordaba lo que me paso. Como mi abuelo había muerto y solo él sabía que hablaba, le hice creer a Nagisa que no hablaba ya que llego después—se acercó a Ranma y no dejaba de verlo con coraje—. Investigue y supe que estabas en china con tu padre, por lo que decidí ir y termine llegando a Jusenkyo.

* * *

—No sé cómo es exactamente, pero es un hombre como de mi edad y tenía una trenza, se llama Ranma Saotome—describía Minami que traía una gran mochila en su espalda, con short café, blusa de botón de manga corta y del mismo color de su short, calcetas blancas que llegaba a las rodillas con zapatos cómodos.

El guía de Jusenkyo comenzó a pensar.

—Oh si, ese chico estuvo aquí hace unos días—recordó el guía.

Minami sonrió porque pronto se vengaría de él.

—Sé que regresarían a Japón y además cayó al estanque de la chica ahogada.

Minami comenzó a reírse.

—No es suficiente para mí—dejo de reírse—. Tendré que regresar a Japón.

Minami no se fijó y cayó a un estanque. Casi se ahoga por el peso de la mochila, pero logro salir.

—Oh, tener suerte de caer en el estanque de la chica ahogada—comentó el guía—. Aunque pensar que estaba más adelante.

Minami abrió la boca para quejarse, pero se dio cuenta de que no podía emitir un sonido por más que quisiera.

—Oh, caer en el estanque de la chica muda. Hace 10,000 años una chica muda se ahogó en ese estanque, pero tener suerte por no convertirse en algún animal u otra cosa.

Minami seguía intentando hablar, pero se maldijo porque debió haber pasado eso hace años.

* * *

—Me regrese nadando a Japón y ahí te encontré y nade más rápido para alcanzarte, pero… una marea me llevó a Shanghái—recordó ese hecho—Después de eso… investigue más a fondo y supe que llegaste a una casa en donde te comprometieron con una chica y fue donde quise atacar, te observaba y sabía que estabas enamorado de ella por lo que regrese a China y encontré una sustancia que puede esparcirse en el agua, inyectarla, hacer crema con ella que ese fue mi caso. Pero antes de eso, quise probarlos con los vecinos para saber si funcionaba.

—¡¿Ósea que fui tu conejito de india?! —preguntó Izana ofendida por eso.

—Entonces, decidí usarlo con la maleta de dinero que fue la herencia de mi abuelo y se lo di a Akane con unos guantes porque lo había esparcido por las orillas y observé—siguió—. Yo la vigilaba y cuando supe que estaba buscando un departamento, hice que la información de mi edificio llegara a ella y hable con ella ofreciéndole las comodidades que tenía mis departamentos, solo que fingí ser un hombre e incluso cuando firmamos me disfrace de un hombre mayor. Lo malo de todo es que tu esposa se estaba arrepintiendo de llevarte con ella, por lo que tuve que atacar a Akane para dejarla inconsciente y así llevármelos a mi edificio y lo demás los saben—sonrió con orgullo y mostrando sus dientes al terminar.

Minami recibió un golpe en la cabeza con una silla que agarró Izana.

—¡Eres una desgraciada con mente macabra y loca en su máxima expresión! —dijo Izana—. Te dije que no te confiaras de ella—le dijo a Akane.

—¿Todo esto lo hiciste por un combate de niños? —preguntó Ranma pensando que era absurdo—. En primera, tú tuviste la culpa por mentirles solo por no tener la atención de tu madre y de todos. Está bien que te quisieras vengar de mí, pero metiste a Akane en esto y eso no te lo perdonare.

—Si esto es solo el comienzo, Ranma Saotome—dijo Minami sacando un cuchillo—. Esto no es solo un cuchillo, el filo tiene un veneno mortal y esto es para tu querida esposa porque te daré en lo que más te duele. Fue por eso por lo que te ayude con ella, no podía saber si ella era lo más importante para ti. Así que, use las feromonas para que te enamoraras de ella con locura y si le pasa algo, tú sufres.

Comenzó a acercarse a Akane y Ranma se interpuso en ella. Minami hizo fuerza y pudo rasgar la camisa de Ranma, quedando por poco que el filo tocara la piel. Izana y Akane se acercaron, pero Minami las empujó al mueble de libros, haciendo que se moviera y cayera encima de ellas.

—¡Akane! —gritó Ranma.

El mueble solo aplastaba el cuerpo de Izana y sentía un dolor muy fuerte en su mano, a diferencia de su cuerpo. Pero el mueble si había aplastado por completo el cuerpo de Akane.

Ranma y la empleada levantaron el mueble con mucho esfuerzo. Izana vio que su mano estaba casi doblada.

Ranma hizo el mueble a un lado y vio que Akane estaba de espalda completamente inconsciente.

—¡Akane! ¡Akane! —gritaba Ranma y la volteó teniéndola en sus brazos.

Minami miraba a las chicas y decidió irse.

—¡Minami! —la empleada iba a seguirla, pero Izana le habló.

—Llama a emergencias, por favor—le pidió Izana intentando levantarse, pero sus pies apenas respondían.

La chica asintió y fue al teléfono.

* * *

—¿Estás segura? ¿No te duele la mano? —preguntaba Koji que seguía a su novia por los pasillos del hospital que caminaba lo más veloz posible para atender a Akane.

—He tenido lesiones peores—contestó—. Está si la aguanto—entró por unas puertas en donde Koji ya no podía entrar.

Él se regresó a la sala de espera en donde Ranma, la empleada de Minami y Nagisa esperaban. Los chicos se pusieron de pie ya que estaban sentados en una silla.

—¿Cómo está Akane? —preguntó Ranma.

—Izana apenas entró a atenderla—contestó—. No le importó su mano, lo bueno que era la izquierda.

—¡Maldita Minami! —gritó Ranma con frustración.

Nagisa se acercó a él y estaba apenada por lo que paso.

—Perdón por lo que hizo mi prima—se disculpó—. No sabía que mentía, me fui antes de que tu llegaras a China y por eso no supe lo que sucedió.

—Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que hizo—respondió Ranma.

—No conozco a tu esposa, pero es fuerte—le sonrió la empleada—. Por cierto, me llamo Yukari. No es momento para una presentación, pero solo para que supieran mi nombre.

—Akane es fuerte—le sonrió levemente Ranma.

Después de media hora, Izana salió y Ranma se acercó rápidamente a ella.

—¿Cómo está Akane? —preguntó con desesperación.

Izana tenía un rostro serio, pero triste.

—Ella está estable.

Ranma suspiró de alivio.

—Pero… creo que un libro le pego en la nuca y… —ella no sabía cómo decirlo—, ella está dormida, pero no sabemos cuándo despertara o tal vez nunca despierte.

—Está en coma—terminó Koji.

Ella asintió.

—Pero si despertara, yo lo sé—confió Izana.

Ranma tenía escondido sus ojos debajo de su fleco. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y no podía procesar lo que había dicho Izana. Era un sueño. Podría decirse que había perdido a Akane. Pero como dijo, despertará y lo hará porque es fuerte.

—¿Puedo verla? —preguntó Ranma.

—Si—contestó Izana.

Cuando Ranma entró a la habitación y la vio en la cama completamente dormida fue cuando entendió la situación. Nuevamente la veía "muerta" y tenía el miedo de que no volviera a despertar y viera esos ojos tan hermosos que tiene. Se sentó al lado de ella y tomó su mano y la acercó a su frente. Comenzó a llorar bajando la cabeza sin dejar la mano de su esposa.

Era su culpa, debía protegerla más. Pero estaba consiente de dos cosas. Uno, debía hablarle a la familia porque esto era una situación grave y dos, enfrentarse con Minami porque esto no se lo iba a perdonar. Arrugaba la sabana por el coraje que tenía por lo que paso y como dijo Izana y la otra vecina, Akane era fuerte y despertara.

* * *

Ranma regresó al edificio para buscar a Minami, pero en los pasillos se encontró con Pantimedias Taro. Lo agarró del cuello y lo miraba con mucho coraje.

—¡¿Dónde está tu hermana?! —exigió Ranma.

—No lo sé—contestó sin afectarle la actitud de Ranma.

—¡Tu hermana lastimo a Akane y la dejo inconsciente!

Comenzó a sentir coraje con su hermana. Se atrevió a pesar de que le pidió que no lo hiciera y pensaba que le haría caso, pero nunca pensó que llegara a esto. Pantimedias Taro lo empujó para que lo soltara.

—Como dije, no sé dónde está Minami. Pero esto llegó demasiado lejos y dudo que aparezca ahora.

—Pagaran los dos por lo que le hicieron—gruñó Ranma.

—A mí no me metas en esto porque ella ya no es una niña para estarme preocupando por ella—dejó en claro—. Yo le pedí que dejara esto, pero no me hizo caso. Así que yo no me meteré en esto y arréglalo con ella.

Se alejó y Ranma quería golpearlo, pero era cierto. Esto era con Minami y no con él.

* * *

Pensaba solamente en Akane, pero no podía soportar esto y tal vez Akane tenía razón en alejarse de todos. Ranma tenía a su tío llorando en sus pies.

—Mi niña—decía Soun.

—Papá—dijo Kasumi queriendo levantarlo—. Ella es fuerte—le recordó sintiendo tristeza.

Nabiki se acercó a Ranma.

—Espero que por tu hermana no les hayas dicho nada a los de allá—pensó Ranma.

—No tuve tiempo—contestó Nabiki.

—¿Entonces si lo ibas a hacer? —preguntó Ranma.

—No nos dijiste que Akane estaba inconsciente hasta que llegamos. Si hubieras dicho eso por teléfono, no le hubiera hecho sin pensarlo y eso que la primicia de tu matrimonio con Akane habría sido un gran negocio. Pero tuviste suerte—explicó Nabiki.

—¿Aun no sabes nada de Minami? —preguntó Yukari.

—No—respondió Ranma sintiendo coraje porque cada vez que escuchaba su nombre le provocaba su enojo.

—Ya pasaron semanas y ella sigue igual, pero siempre he sido positiva y sé que despertara—sonrió Yukari.

—No es que seas porque eres positiva, pero lees muchos libros—dijo Koji.

—Por eso creo en el amor y este amor triunfara. Como quisiera un amor así—dijo Yukari.

Vio un cono de papel con agua y vio que el chico que vestía de negro se lo entregaba.

—Ah, gracias—agradeció Yukari con una sonrisa.

El chico se fue corriendo.

Izana se acercó a los chicos y se miraba un poco inquieta.

—¿Cómo está Akane? —preguntó Ranma logrando quitarse a su tío de los pies y dejarlo llorando en el piso.

—Eh… bueno…

—¡¿Qué le sucede?! —agarró de los hombros a Izana.

—Ella está igual… pero… no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto porque creo que es una noticia linda, pero a la vez no, por cómo está Akane.

—¡Ya dilo! —le pidió Yukari por tantas vueltas de Izana.

—Vas a ser papá—terminó Izana.

* * *

 _ **Si lo publique ahora es porque se me olvido que lo haría en miércoles XD No tengo nada que opinar, solo espero que la justificación de Minami sea aceptada -_- Saludos y nos leemos el viernes con el final u.u Adiós.**_


	11. 11

**_Los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi y solo escribo para los fans por diversión que aman esta genial serie de Anime y manga sin obtener algún ingreso económico._**

 ** _11._**

Ranma acariciaba el dorso de la mano de Akane y cada vez sentía que la perdía. Ya habían pasado dos meses, uno desde que se enteró de que iba a ser padre y dos de que ella estaba dormida. Eso era lo que quería creer. Que ella estaba dormida y que despertaría muy pronto. Y tenía que hacerlo porque ella debía saber que tendría un hijo. No pasara lo que Izana le dijo.

* * *

Soun y Gemma lloraban abrazados, no solamente por la salud de Akane, sino porque iban a ser abuelos. El legado ya estaba asegurado.

Ranma atragantó y era cierto, no sabía si era buena o mala noticia.

—Estará bien, ¿Verdad? —habló Ranma—. ¿Los dos?

—En el caso del bebé está bien—contestó Izana—. En si, Akane está dormida por lo que el bebé está bien y en el caso de que Akane durara dormida los nueve…

—¡Akane despertara antes de que nazca! —dejó en claro.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo, ¿pero si no? El bebé nacerá bien, se le haría una cesaría y no le pasará nada. Habrá que tener más cuidado con Akane. Los dos están bien—le sonrió—. Si hubiera sido otro momento te regañaría porque tienen diecisiete años, son muy jóvenes para ser papá… pero te la dejo pasar.

—Como eres mayor de edad ya no puedes tener hijos—comentó Ranma.

—¿Qué te pasa? Tengo 25.

—Pensé que tenías 30—comentó Koji.

—¡Pero sigo siendo joven! —zapateó.

* * *

Ranma besó la mano de Akane.

—Yo sé que vas a despertar antes de que nazca nuestro hijo—confió Ranma—. Tú serás la primera en verlo, seremos los primeros en estar con él.

* * *

Pantimedias Taro arrastraba a Minami por los pasillos del edificio y ella se resistía. Él tenía su brazo alrededor de su cuello con mucha fuerza. Ni siquiera podía hablar, ahora si no podía hablar.

—¡Vas a pagar por lo que hiciste! —le dijo Pantimedias Taro—. Por tu culpa, la chica esta inconsciente y tienes que asumir tus responsabilidades.

En ese momento llegó Ranma y solo con verla no le importó y la jaló para que Pantimedias Taro la soltara y la pegó a la pared con la mano en el cuello de la chica apretándola con mucha fuerza.

—Morirás por lo que le hiciste a Akane—dijo Ranma con mucha rabia—. No me importa si eres una mujer, te tratare como mi peor enemigo.

—Yo no… lo… hice…co…con esa… intenci—intentaba hablar Minami, pero la fuerza de Ranma se lo impedía.

—¡Pero si querías lastimarla! —le respondió Ranma apretando con más fuerza.

Pantimedias Taro lo alejó de ella y lo tenía agarrado por los brazos mientras Ranma pataleaba.

—No la mates—le pidió el chico—. Hizo mal y soy consciente de eso, pero no puedo permitirte que le mates.

Minami tosía por la falta de oxígeno.

—¡Suéltame! —gritó Ranma.

—En ese caso, pelearemos—dijo Minami con seriedad—. Arreglaremos lo que teníamos pendiente y si gano, me iré y con eso ya tendrás pagada tu venganza y la mía. No te matare, pero si tú quieres, puedes matarme ¿Qué dices? —le sonrió.

—Con solo hacerte pagar lo que hiciste lo haré—aceptó.

* * *

Se fueron a un lugar aislado a las afueras de la ciudad. Lo que le sorprendió es que Ryoga, Mousse, Xiam Pu y Ukyo estuvieran a su lado.

— ¿Por qué están aquí? —preguntó Ranma.

—Esto es por Akane—contestó Ryoga.

Los otros tres chicos asintieron.

—No. Esto es entre ella y yo—miraba con seriedad a Minami.

Minami solo le sonreía.

—¿Sabes que es lo mejor de todo? —le preguntó Ranma.

Minami negó con la cabeza.

—Que el estanque de la chica ahogada no curara tu maldición—se burló Ranma.

—Eso no me importa—habló Minami—. No es un problema serio a diferencia de mi hermano y ustedes. Lo que quiero es acabar contigo, Ranma Saotome.

Ranma agarró una botella de agua y se lo echó.

—En esta ocasión nos igualaremos. Así es más fácil, ¿no?

Ranma evitó el puñetazo de Minami poniendo su brazo en su cara.

—Dime algo, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que entrenaste? —Preguntó Ranma—. Porque la fuerza de tu golpe me dice que no lo has hecho en los últimos años. Después de todo si fue una buena idea convertirme en chica para que no sufrieras tanto cuando te derrote.

Minami le sonrió y Ranma comenzó a sentir un ardor en su brazo.

—En este tiempo aprendí algunas cosas muy interesantes. Uno de ellos es como modificar esa sustancia. Originalmente es solo agua, pero ha estado en crema y en otras maneras. He hecho muchas cosas que pueden ser dañinos para el humano. Ese veneno que tienes te debilitara poco a poco, pero tu brazo ya no podrás moverlo.

—Eso es trampa Minami. Esto es un combate.

—Es mi manera de combatir, Ranma Saotome.

Con la otra mano agarró el cabello de Minami y lo jaló con fuerza para alejarla. La volteó sin soltarla para que le diera la espalda.

—Escúchame bien—susurró cerca de su oído—. No solo depende de eso. No has combatido desde hace tiempo. No puedo lastimarte porque no es una pelea.

— ¡Pero yo quiero pelear contigo! —gruñó Minami.

Le dio un codazo en el estómago para que la soltara. Le dio una patada del lado izquierdo del cuello para demostrarle que puede derrotarlo sin que hubiera practicado en años.

— ¡Ranma! —exclamaron los chicos.

Minami lo piso en el estómago una y otra vez demostrándole el coraje acumulado de todos estos años.

—No solo me humillaste, también perdí el cariño de mi madre—decía Minami sin dejar de pisarlo y con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tuve que fingir porque ella le daba preferencia a esa niña inválida que no era nada de ella que a mí. Incluso mi hermano lo resintió por eso se fue y prefirió viajar—siguió pisando con más fuerza—. Mi abuelo me quería, pero sentí la ausencia de mi madre, incluso pantimedias venía a verme en raras ocasiones. No soy nadie para todos.

Ranma detuvo su pierna poniendo sus manos en el tobillo.

—Yo no soy el culpable. Fueron errores que cometiste—dijo Ranma—. Puede que haya empezado cuando nos conocimos, pero tarde o temprano se enterarían de tu mentira. Debiste haberlo olvidado, yo también sentí la ausencia de mi madre, pero no por eso culpé a mi padre de eso. Lo peor de todo es que metiste a Akane en esto cuando ella no tuvo que ver en esto. Ni siquiera sabe que va ser madre.

— ¡Ahora si te perdimos! —exclamaron las chicas.

— ¡¿Después de lo que les dije pensaban seguirme todavía?!

Minami aprovechó la distracción de Ranma para golpearlo con su pie en su espalda para después estar encima de él. Sujetó sus brazos atrás de la espalda del chico para que no pudiera moverse. Sacó una daga y lo apuntó a la nuca.

—Contiene un veneno mortal y es una lástima que ese niño no conozca a sus padres.

Ranma pudo zafar sus manos, pero en el movimiento Minami clavo la daga en su cuello. Ella cayó y no estaba respirando.

—Minami—se alarmó Ranma.

Ranma sacó la daga y no le importaba si sus manos eran afectadas por la sustancia de la sangre que salía de su cuello. Presionaba para detener la sangre. Los otros chicos se acercaron.

—Tenemos que llevarla con esa chica que es tu vecina—dijo Ryoga.

Pantimedias Taro apareció y empujó a los chicos para cargar a Minami y se la llevó saltando hasta desaparecer.

* * *

Ranma y los chicos llegaron al hospital y Nabiki agrandó los ojos.

— ¡¿Qué le paso?! —preguntó.

Izana llegaba en ese momento y se acercó rápido a Ranma.

—Es sangre de Minami y mis manos están entumidas.

—Vamos—le pidió—. De paso quiero hablar contigo.

Ranma olvidó su molestia al escucha eso. Cuando dijo eso se asustó.

* * *

—Era un veneno muy fuerte, Ranma—dijo Izana vendando las manos de Ranma—. Si esto fue clavado en el cuello de la loca…

—Creo que la mate—dijo Ranma un poco nervioso—. Ella no merecía esto a pesar de lo que le hizo a Akane.

Estaban en el consultorio de Izana y Ranma le contó todo lo que paso con Minami.

— ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? —le preguntó Ranma.

—Bueno… Tu familia me causo un problema, tanto que tuve que cambiar de cuarto a Akane.

— ¿Qué hicieron? —preguntó comenzando a molestarse.

—Este… todo comenzó con el padre de ella llorando desesperadamente y ahí todo iba bien. La hermana mayor había ido por un té, pero entró tu padre y comenzó a culparlo de lo que paso con Akane por tener un hijo irresponsable y además de secuestrador… llegaron unos chicos que creo que son amigos tuyos… la chicas comenzaron a pelear por ti, el chico cerdo la protegía y…

—Ya sé adónde vas… —la detuvo—Destruyeron la habitación.

—Si. Creo que no es la primera vez que pasa, ¿verdad?

—Ahora entiendo como supieron dónde estaba. Tengo que pagar, ¿No? ¿Cuánto?

Izana le dio el recibo y cuando Ranma lo vio agrandó los ojos.

—Pero, en eso me acorde que Minami le dio un maletín con dinero a Akane.

—Me devolvieron el alma—suspiró de alivio—. ¿Hasta ahorita como está Akane?

—Está estable, no ha habido ningún problema. ¿Por qué estas temblando?

—Tengo diecisiete años y…

—Ah, te refieres al bebé… eso debieron haber pensado antes, ¿Qué no les enseñan en la escuela cómo prevenirlo?

—Pero ya está y Akane despertara antes de que nazca.

* * *

Ranma abría la puerta de la habitación de Akane al lado de Izana.

—Ahora yo diré quién entra y quién no. Ahorita no hay nadie.

Pero vieron a Yukari al lado de ella y con una brocha de maquillaje que la pasaba por el rostro de Akane. Se quedó quieta y con la brocha en el aire al escucharlos.

—Sí, se nota—dijo Ranma.

—Es que… la vi pálida y… lo hacía para que estuviera más bonita—se justificó con una sonrisa.

Los dos chicos suspiraron.

* * *

Ranma estaba sentado en una silla teniendo su cabeza en la cama y usando sus brazos como almohada. Rara vez se quedaba dormido más de una hora. Abrió los ojos y miró el reloj de la pared y eran las dos de la tarde. Se levantó y brincó del susto a ver a Yukari sentada en una silla al otro lado de la cama de Akane.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma tallándose los ojos.

—Vine a platicar con Akane.

—Akane está dormida.

—Pero escuchan, aunque no lo creas.

—Los bebes también logran escuchar voces—dijo Kasumi que estaba al lado de Ranma mientras tejía un zapato amarillo.

—Tú también lo haces—dijo Yukari—. Y como el bebé ya tiene desarrollada sus orejitas también—dijo tocando el vientre abultado de Akane—. Estoy segura de que cuando despierte, ya tendrá a su hijo en sus brazos—le sonrió—. Me tengo que ir a la escuela. Ya estoy por entrar a la preparatoria y tengo que esforzarme. Adiós.

La chica salió de la habitación.

—Yo también pienso lo mismo—sonrió Kasumi concentrada en el tejido.

Él también lo creía.

Izana entro con una enfermera y lo primero que hizo fue tocar el vientre de Akane. Ranma se preocupó cuando vio que Izana hacía expresiones raras.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Necesito hacerle un ultrasonido—le dijo a la enfermera.

La enfermera salió y Ranma se puso de pie para acercarse a Izana.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Están bien?

—Lo que sucede es que quiero saber que tan abajo está el bebé porque… —mientras le decía eso levanto la sabana de Akane e hizo otra expresión no muy agradable—No va ser necesario el ultrasonido… Akane rompió fuente.

Ranma se quedó tieso y con la mirada perdida. Kasumi sonrió e Izana se acercó a Ranma pasando su mano por sus ojos, pero no se movía.

—Y yo que pensé que ya lo había asimilado—comentó.

—Ni se te ocurra decirle a Nabiki porque querrá grabar y no quiero que lo haga estando Akane así—le pidió Ranma sin moverse.

Kasumi asintió.

—Iré por unas cosas que necesito… Porque aquí nacerá—señaló el cuarto.

Después de media hora, Ranma estaba sentado al lado de Akane con una mirada perdida y no soltaba la mano de Akane. Del otro lado estaba Kasumi de la misma manera, solo que estando consiente y confiando en su hermana.

—De una vez te digo que no quiero ver como cortas a Akane—dijo Ranma apretando un poco más la mano de Akane.

—Por eso puse la cortina, para que no veas—contestó Izana que estaba al lado de dos enfermeras.

— ¿Cerraste la puerta con seguro? —le preguntó Ranma a Kasumi.

La chica asintió.

— ¿Esto no se debería haberse hecho en un quirófano? —preguntó Kasumi.

—Sí, pero no pasa nada—respondió Izana—. El 90% se ha logrado.

— ¡Pero no quiero que Akane sea el 10%!

Ranma estaba desesperado, pero lo peor de todo es que no veía el rostro de Izana y no podía ver que expresiones hacía.

—Que hermoso—dijo Izana.

— ¿Es niño? ¿Por qué no está llorando?

—No, se lo decía a mis guantes de hule color rosa—aclaró Izana—. Me las regaló Koji en mí…

— ¡Concéntrate!

—Que humor—se quejó Izana

Ranma ya se estaba desesperando.

—Que hermosa.

— ¿Es niña? ¿Por qué no está llorando?

—Se lo decía a la enfermera, así le digo cuando me ayuda en algo que… no diré porque dijiste que no querías saber nada de…

— ¡Concéntrate!

—Ahora entiendo por qué Akane se pelea contigo todos los días—se quejó.

Se escuchó un ruido raro. Después como Izana hacía ruidos raros con su boca, pero la cama se movía.

—Yo sé que puedes…—dijo Izana—. Yo sé que puedes, papá se pondrá de peor humor.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó asustado.

—Pondré de cabeza al bebé y le daré palmadas—dijo Izana.

Ranma escuchaba esos ruidos.

— ¡¿Ya nació?! — exclamó Ranma—. ¿Por qué no está llorando? ¡Y no pongas de cabeza a mi hijo!

Se escuchó el llanto y todos suspiraron.

—Por un momento pensé que me iría con ella porque el papá me hubiera matado.

— ¿Es una niña? —preguntó Ranma levantándose.

—Si—contestó Izana mostrando su cabeza—. Se parece a… —volvió a ver a la bebé—Se parece a Minami.

— ¡¿Qué?! —fue a verla, pero se desmayó al ver la rajada de Akane.

—Lo decía jugando, aun no se a quien se parece—dijo Izana—. ¿Quieres cortar el cordón? —le preguntó a Kasumi.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa.

* * *

—Es muy linda—dijo Yukari mientras veía a la bebé en brazos de Kasumi.

Todos estaban en la sala de espera a excepción de Izana.

—Parece que aún no lo superas—habló Nagisa echándole aire con una revista al igual que Ukyo a Ranma.

—De solo recordar como Akane tenía abierto el estómago… fue traumático—contestó Ranma pálido y con nauseas.

—Me tienes decepcionada, Ranma—dijo Ukyo—. Puedes aguantar cualquier pelea y no esto.

—No creo que sea algo horrible—comentó Mousse.

—Eres un cobarde, Ranma—dijo Ryoga

—Ojalá le hubiera tomado foto para que vieran

—Tú no me dejaste grabar—habló Nabiki sentida porque no le dijo.

—No quería que la grabaras en ese estado—aclaró.

—Pero tengo el celular de Izana y tiene imágenes parecidas—dijo Koji buscando en el celular de Izana—. Vean.

Mousse y Ryoga se desmayaron.

—Ha eso me refería.

Yukari miró a Ranma.

—Tú hija no tardara en conocer a mamá—le sonrió dándole a su hija.

Al ver su pequeño rostro, sonrió tocando las mejillas de su hija.

* * *

Izana estaba en el cuarto de Akane y cambiaba el suero por uno nuevo mientras cantaba.

—Ha sido un día triste porque murió un paciente mío—habló Izana—. Solo espero que su esposo no busque a *Ai Enma para vengarse y vaya al infierno porque me gritó feo—recordó teniendo un escalofrío—. Ya ni Ranma que ha intentado estrangularme en varias ocasiones durante todo este tiempo… ¿Y si él se entera de esa opción? —se preguntó con una cara de espantó—. Si Akane no despierta no llegare ni a los treinta y cinco.

— ¿Dónde está Ranma?

Izana brincó del susto al sentir algo que la jalaba de la bata y esa voz. Miro a Akane y ella tenía los ojos medio abiertos.

—Iré por él—le sonrió.

Izana salió y al llegar a los pasillos, vio el alboroto que traían, más dos hombres desmayados. Les chifló porque no respondían a sus llamados. Al tener su atención le sonrió a Ranma.

—Akane ya despertó.

Ryoga y Mousse se levantaron de golpe y todos gritaron de felicidad. Todos se amontonaron para entrar, pero Izana los detuvo.

—Solo quiere ver a Ranma—puso su mano—. Pero la bebé por el momento no porque eso se lo tiene que explicar Ranma.

—Yo les dije que pronto la conocería.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yukari.

—Hace meses me dijiste que pusiera mi mano en el vientre de Akane y daría patadas mi hija en la noche—recordó Ranma—. También dijiste que Akane despertaría cuando tuviera a mi hija en sus brazos… ¿Qué clase de bruja eres?

Yukari se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Es que un cliente me contacto para que conviviera con Izana porque yo… soy Ai Enma—le sonrió a la chica—. ¿Quieres saber que es morir?

Izana se quedó tiesa y después se desmayó.

—No es cierto—se rio Yukari—. A veces digo cosas que se hacen realidad.

Ranma se fue y al estar enfrente de la puerta suspiró. Debía pensar como le dirá que tienen una hija. Entró y se sentía nervioso. Pero no le importo y corrió para abrazarla.

Akane se quedó confundida, pero entendía que estaba preocupado por ella.

 _["Sinceramente, en ese momento no sabía lo que pasaba. Incluso cuando me dijo que estuve dormida diez meses quede asombrada porque no sentí el tiempo. Como si me hubiera dormido en la noche y despertar al día siguiente como es normalmente… Pero vino lo que no esperaba y fue… " Levanto la sonaja]_

Akane se rio.

—Buen chiste—dijo Akane al escuchar lo que dijo.

Ranma no se rio y eso la alarmó. Metió mano debajo de su cobija para tocarse el vientre y lo sentía diferente.

 _["Necesitaba procesar lo que escuche y lo siguiente que recuerdo es que tenía a mi hija en mis brazos" comenzó a llorar]_

Akane estaba con la mirada perdida y no se movió ni siquiera teniendo a su hija en sus brazos.

—Aunque no lo creas, en mi opinión… reaccionó mejor que tú—comentó Nabiki.

Toda la familia estaba en el cuarto. Kasumi y Gemma intentaban alejar a Soun de Akane mientras lloraba. Ya la había abrazado, pero ahora tenían a la bebé en brazos.

Akane parpadeó y miró a la bebé. Era hermosa se parecía a ella, era casi idéntica, o bueno desde su punto de vista. Y por fin reaccionó y entendió lo que había pasado. Comenzó a llorar y la abrazó.

—Qué bonita—dijo Akane.

—Si después de dos meses no despertabas, elegiría el nombre. Pero ahora estás con nosotros—le sonrió Ranma.

Akane pensó y miró a Izana. Le sonrió y le dio a entender lo que había decidido.

—No le pongan mi nombre—negó Izana—. No puede haber otra Izanami… Mejor ponle Yukari—señaló a Yukari—. Ella también te cuido.

Akane miró a la chica y le sonrió mostrando sus dientes.

—Me gusta—dijeron Ranma y Akane.

* * *

—Desde entonces ha pasado diez días y… —Akane levantó otra sonaja— ¿Cuántas sonajas le compraron mientras dormía? —preguntó Akane terminando su relato.

—Casi todos le compramos una sonaja—dijo Ukyo saliendo de la cocina.

—Pudimos haberle comprado más cosas, pero Ranma ponerse sensible y aun ser, se ponía a llorar con una pequeña sonaja—comentó Xiam Pu.

—También se te olvido esta bolsa—le dio Nagisa una bolsa de plástico a Akane.

Akane abrió la bolsa y entrecerró los ojos al ver el contenido.

—Creo que voy a abrir una tienda de sonajas.

—Ya estar lista comida de despedida—anunció Xiam Pu.

Todos estaban sentados en una gran mesa en el local de café. Conversaban y hasta gritaban.

—Tienen suerte de que Yukari no está dormida—dijo Ranma con Yukari en brazos porque lo había aturdido el grito de Izana que discutía con su suegra.

—Es una lástima que ya se vayan—dijo Nagisa con tristeza.

—Los extrañaremos—dijo Izana.

—Pueden venir a visitarnos—contestó Akane—. No está lejos.

—De hecho, quiero ir un tiempo para que me enseñes técnicas para mis niños—sonrió Nagisa—. Si me lo permites, claro—miró Akane.

—Ranma tendrá alumnas algún día, tengo que acostumbrarme—aclaró Akane.

—En ese caso yo también—dijo Izana.

—Huiras el primer día—dijo Koji.

—No soy… bueno es cierto.

Se escuchó que abrieron la puerta y Akane y Ranma creyeron que era Nodoka. Pero todos se quedaron serio e impactados de ver a Minami. Tenía una venda alrededor del cuello, pero no era por una herida, sino por una marca.

—Minami—dijo Akane.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ranma con seriedad.

—Bueno… Es su negocio—le recordó Yukari.

—Pero Akane compró todo lo que está aquí.

—Recuerda que era dinero que le había dado Minami—dijo Nagisa.

—Solo la comida fue comprada por nosotros, pero usamos su cocina para hacerla—dijo Izana—. Así que…

—Ella tiene derecho de estar aquí—concluyeron todos.

Minami asintió.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Akane.

Minami buscaba algo y vio un pizarrón pequeño de plumón y escribió.

—No eres muda por qué sigues escribiendo—le recordó Ranma.

Minami borró lo que había escrito y escribió otra cosa. Mostro el pizarrón y se quedaron sorprendidos, pero con duda.

" _Soy muda con o sin maldición"_

Ella volvió a escribir.

" _El veneno daño mis cuerdas vocales"_

Nuevamente escribió.

" _No importa si no me creen esta vez. Solo vengo a ver cómo va el café y…_

Escribió una vez más y esta vez se puso de rodillas.

" _Perdón Akane por lo que paso. Si llegaste agradarme, pero el odio que tenía por Ranma impedía una posible amistad"_

" _Perdón Ranma. Perdón a todos"_

Akane se acercó y la levantó.

— ¿Quieres comer con nosotros? — preguntó Akane—. Nos iremos mañana y es nuestra despedida.

Minami no estaba segura, miró a Ranma y después a todos.

—Lo lamentamos Minami—habló Nagisa—. Es triste que ahora tienes que escribir para comunicarte.

—Lo entiendo—habló Gemma con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Todo quedo olvidado—le sonrió Ranma.

Ella también sonrió. Sacó de su bolsa un paquete de sonajas.

—Creo que voy hacer una tienda de sonajas—dijo Akane tomando el paquete.

—Esperen—se levantó Izana—. ¿Cómo podemos saber que ese paquete no tiene tu sustancia?

Minami agarró el pizarrón y escribió.

" _Lo estoy tocando… Si lo tuviera ya estuviera besando al chico del paliacate"_

— ¡¿Eh?! —Ryoga se sonrojó.

Ella sonrió con cierta malicia.

—Espero que no hayan empezado sin mí—dijo Nodoka que venía llegando.

—Estábamos por empezar—dijo Akane—. ¿Quieren conocer a Yukari? —les preguntó a Nodoka y Minami.

Minami señaló a Yukari, la adolescente.

—Mi hija se llama Yukari—le aclaró Akane.

Ella respondió asintiendo. Después de eso todos continuaron y disfrutaron de la comida.

* * *

Después de unos días, Ranma estaba terminando su entrenamiento en el dojo y sintió la presencia de Akane y al verla le sonrió.

—Ya dormí a Yukari, así que…

—Tenemos un rato libre—Ranma comenzó acercarse a su esposa.

Se miraban con unos ojos brillosos.

—Solo que me tengo que bañar—dijo Ranma.

—Nos bañamos juntos—le sonrió Akane.

—Pero hace calor para bañarnos con agua caliente

—No importa estar contigo siendo una chica.

Estaban por acercar sus labios, pero se dieron cuenta de lo que Akane había dicho. Levantaron su pierna cada uno y tocaron en sus pies algo pegajoso.

— ¿Minami estuvo aquí? —preguntó Akane.

—Vino con Nagisa para que entrenáramos los tres—respondió.

Miraron la puerta y estaba Minami con su pizarrón que decía…

" _Sigo siendo Minami, la cazacorazones"_

Después de cinco segundos salió corriendo.

La iban a seguir, pero se resbalaron teniendo casi todo su cuerpo pegajoso, pero no les importo.

— ¡Minami!

.

 _ **Fin.**_

* * *

 _ **Y creo que todo termino con una noche de pasión XD Pues llegamos al final. Siempre es triste acabar una historia, pero bueno. No sé cuando nos volvamos a leer, pero muchas gracias por su apoyo a todos, a quienes comentaron, a los que votaron (Wattpad) y a mis lectores fantasmas, en fin, a todos que visitaron al menos un capitulo XD Gracias. Saludos. n.n**_


End file.
